The Apple's Curse
by DiscombobulatedCanadian
Summary: When the room finally stopped shifting he saw the man sitting next to him with a large fish in his mouth, knees bent back and hands positioned between them. He was sitting like an animal. "Mon dieu … Kumayoshi?" A story about Matthew and Kumajiro!COMPLETE
1. Bitten Into The Forbidden Fruit

**Authors Note! **

**So I read this Hetalia dj and I totally got an idea! No~ not stolen. I was inspired by it! It was so amazingly cute! So yeah I got an idea and now I'm wrapping it in a box and handing it to you :} **

**Last and final special note to you all, I am adding more of the Matthew (Canada) aspects! Ya-ho (Feliciano's yahoo; refer to episode 3)! **

**-o-oOo-o-**

Another simple yet depressing meeting; if one were to ask why young Matthew was so displeased over the gathering the reply would come easily.

"_You see, I am more transparent than the wind. You speaking to me now is actually quite an extraordinary occurrence." _

Okay so maybe not like that but along those lines. He might as well _be _the air with the amount of negligence he received at the stupid meetings. Matthew just wanted to go home and drown his sorrows in a big plate of pancakes topped with a bucket load of ice cream and more maple syrup than a single maple tree forest could muster up. Unfortunately though, he had to go back to that godawful room for another hour.

"Ah, oi, America! A word about the next meeting."

Matthew scoped the room. No Alfred. Arthur was talking to him. Matthew looked back at the short English man and smiled.

"Oh, hello, England. I'm not him though~"

Arthur's face twisted in confusion. "Huh, eh? You're not America?"

"Really, England, how many times have we gone through this?" Matthew muttered, smile still planted on his face. "I'm Cana-"

"Hey that's Canada, you know," Francis announced.

"Ah! I see! Yeah, that's it, thank goodness!"

Matthew sighed, "Please do get it right sometime, will you …?"

After another few minutes of listening to Arthur and Francis babble Matthew departed. It was time to go back to the meeting.

"Matthew! Matthew!" Arthur called from down the hall.

The younger nation stopped and turned, completely awestruck at the sight of Arthur taking notice of him – even using his human name.

_So formal_… Matthew thought and smiled at his senior; Arthur returned the gesture and came to a stop before him, panting. The kindness in his expression dissipated and was replaced by a look of embarrassment and guilt. Arthur sighed.

"I'm … sorry … for, wrongly … uh … addressing you," he mumbled.

Matthew shook his head. He was used to being mistaken for Alfred, it was no big deal. Annoying sometimes, but it happened so often that it didn't really matter.

"It's fine, England."

Arthur looked as though he was just insulted and Matthew immediately regretted opening his mouth.

"So what now, I'm just _England_?" he asked bitterly. "You must not notice that it is just us. You don't need to call me that."

"N-no, I noticed! You're m-more than 'just England'! I-I'm sorry, Arthur."

"You should be, I practically raised you and yet you still think our relationship is so shabby that you should call me England," he stated. "That aside, I was wondering … if you were doing anything this weekend."

There was no hint of sarcasm; Arthur was never one to jest unless he found something truly funny. It could be terrifying at times but now it was positively amazing! Arthur was asking if he had anything to do, as if he didn't know the answer. Of course not! Why would a person as lonely as Matthew have anything to do?

The boy became absorbed in his emotions and he was too busy frolicking in his internal happy place so Kumajiro took the initiative to answer for him.

"We're not busy."

Arthur looked at the bear and back at Matthew who was still staring off into space. He looked so incoherent that Arthur was _afraid_ to wake him. So he nodded to the bear and went on.

"Um … tell Matthew that I've invited him to spend Saturday at my house." The English man readied himself to leave but then remembered. "Oh, and tell him he may need an extra pair of knickers when – if – he comes."

The bear cocked its head to the side, eyes dark and unresponsive and asked, "Aren't knickers woman's panties?"

Arthur snickered. "He'll being screaming like one when – if – he sees what I'll have waiting for him. So tell him for me okay?"

"Who?"

"Matthew. Canada. That one." He pointed to a very dazed Matthew and then gave a salute. "See you, bear."

**B H B**

When Kumajiro finished telling Matthew what Arthur had said he could practically feel his face glow. Sure he'd been out Alfred and Francis before, and it was … interesting but this was _Arthur_! And the only events that Arthur ever asked him to join were wars. That was never fun. A shudder shot through his body recalling the terrifying battlefields.

"Should I wear the red hoodie or the cherry-red hoodie, Kumakiko?" Matthew giggled.

Kumajiro craned his neck to look at the blonde boy. "Who?"

"Canada~" Nothing could shatter his mood, not even Kumakiko's memory loss, he was just too happy.

"My name is Kumajiro not Kumakiko." He yawned and rested his head back on his arms.

Matthew apologized and examined himself in front of the mirror. He'd called Arthur to tell him that he accepted the offer and once the sun rose, he and Kumajiro would be sitting on a plane headed for the UK.

With one final verdict, the cherry-red hoodie was put back in the closet and the red hoodie, neatly packed in the suitcase. Matthew hauled the small travel case to the wall and rested it there. As be backed away the realization set in; Matthew Williams, also known as the North American country of Canada, was becoming opaque! He could be seen! The blonde crawled into his bed, smile never failing to disappear, and closed his eyes. _Tomorrow is going to be great …._

**B H B**

Arthur stood at the base of the escalator, hands stuffed in his pockets. His stomach was clawing at him. Arthur needed food, but that would ruin his appetite for the picnic later.

Matthew tightened Kumajiro's straps and proceeded through the airport. He was famished; restaurants were everywhere! It was not fair that Arthur said he couldn't eat anything. Flying from Canada to England was nine freaking hours, and if one took in consideration the longevity of the flight and driving to the airport and getting ready ... Matthew had been up for about twelve hours already! He was too kind-hearted to even nibble on a cracker and now it was biting at him. No pun intended.

"Where do you think he is?" Matthew asked Kumajiro.

"I don't know. Maybe near a door."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Kumafuro. That helps."

From the top of the escalator Matthew could see a small patch of blonde hair, his eyes trialed down the figure and fell on Arthur's face. The shorter man tilted his head a smidge, he looked at Matthew and the boy beamed.

"Hi!"

Matthew dashed down the step, going two at a time and flung his arms around Arthur, carefully though, he didn't want to squish Kumajiro. Arthur blushed and patted the Canadian's back.

"Ehem … it's – uh – good to see you, too," he stammered.

Matthew couldn't get rid of his excitement. Even as they pulled into the parking lot of Arthur's manor he was still yammering away. Arthur turned the key and turned the car engine off. Matthew let Kumajiro out of the backseats and plucked his luggage from the trunk.

_**GROWL! **_

Arthur laughed. "You're hungry," he said with an amused tone.

Matthew's face flushed red. "Y-yes."

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long to eat, but I have a reason behind it," Arthur chimed and waved for Matthew to join him.

There were acres of greenery behind the large home and Arthur was leading Matthew and Kumajiro towards it. They crossed a small field and entered the forest, walking until they came to a small clearing. Something was off about the grassy patch; it radiated an awkwardly whimsical aura.

Arthur clapped his hands. "Jeeves!" he yelled.

A man appeared with a blanket safely cradled under his arm, a basket in his hand. He manoeuvred the blanket into his palm and with a flick of his wrist it was spread on the ground, the basket quickly following. Jeeves bowed and _leapt_ back into the forest.

Matthew stared after the man. That was the weirdest thing he had ever had the unexpected pleasure to see.

"Is he alright?" Matthew whispered.

Arthur started unpacking the lunch from the basket and replied, "He's a satyr, they do that sometimes."

"A what?"

Arthur's eyes met Mathew's and he grinned, "Eh … it's nothing."

He offered the younger nation a dish that consisted of a strange long meat that was sliced into long strips and doused in thick brown gravy. Matthew eyeballed the meal with a bit of disgust; making sure not to show it, he thanked Arthur, stabbed his fork into it and skewered a small piece from one of the strips.

Arthur raised his wine class and toasted, "to good food!"

Matthew mimicked the action and placed the miniscule slice of mystery meat onto his tongue.

"_Maple_!" He squeaked.

It was absolutely, positively, no doubt(ly) the worst – _worst_! – thing he'd ever put in his mouth. Ever.

Matthew swallowed and gagged.

"It's that great, right?" The words were dyed with so much pride Matthew could see them sparkle.

He gave the English man a feign smile and nodded. "Mhm." He put another piece into his mouth and let the corners of his lips edge upwards a bit more. "S-so good."

Matthew's stomach felt as though the boy was try it provoke it. It heaved, jerking him forward. Arthur didn't notice, thank God, he was indulging in his food. Eating it just as slowly as Matthew was but looking like the repulsive meat was satisfying. Matthew waited until he was sure that Arthur wasn't going to look up, twisted his body around and spat into the bushes.

"Something the matter?"

Matthew stiffened; his mind rushed through a catalogue of lies, he sat up to face his elder and stated, as kindly as he could, "I thought I saw something."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You spit out the food, didn't you?"

"N-no!"

"Didn't you?"

"I-I-no!"

"_Didn't you_?"

Matthew shrunk back, eyes averted. "I'm sorry."

Arthur sighed. There was no need for the boy to lie; he was kind of expecting him not to like it. All the other nations were reacted like that … he should have put bologna between bread and slathered it with mayonnaise. Cow tongue was an acquired taste, he supposed. Oh, well, Arthur would move on to part two of their day.

"I guess it's okay. Hey, now we can move on to the next thing on my schedule."

"What's that?"

A twisted grin manifested, he chuckled. "_Magic_."

"Magic?"

Arthur bobbed his head up and down and reached into the picnic basket, from it he retrieved a large red apple. It didn't look like anything magical but Matthew wasn't going to interfere with any unnecessary comments. Not after getting caught.

The shorter blonde flipped the apple around, reviewing each and every point, memorizing each and every flaw. It was a key component to know your object well, and Arthur was not about to screw this up and make the situation any more uncomfortable for the two.

With every detail embedded into his mind, he handed the apple over to Matthew.

"What do I do with this?"

Kumajiro pawed at it and Matthew tore the fruit away from his grasp. He held it to his face and watched as Arthur started spray painting an anagram onto the picnic blanket.

"W-wait, what are you-?"

Arthur cut him off; he was chanting and as he did the open space grew dark. The ground had a pulse, yet, somehow it all felt so dead. Matthew's eyes flashed over to the glowing anagram that lay between them. The boy's heart was palpitating and the apple slipped from his hand. It bounced onto the grass and stopped short of the center of the dark icon. In a flash, the fruit replicated the action, it began to radiate then shake. No. Not just the apple, the ground! The ground was shaking beneath him!

"Arthur what's going on?" Matthew screamed.

Everything stopped. The trees and grass were alive, the anagram went back to being just a painted circle with a star in the middle and the apple was an apple; as if his mental pleas were heard by God himself. Peace restored, Matthew felt his body relax. He gripped the grass with whatever strength he possessed and started wheezing.

At some point in all of the chaos, Kumajiro ran off; when the bear came back he coward behind his chickening master, both trembling but for different reasons. Matthew: the zany scene he had just seen. Kumajiro: the creepy vibe that the fruit was casting loose.

"A-Arthur ... what ... what was th-that?"

"Magic, my dear boy!"

"What the _hell _are you talking about?"

"Magic!" he practically snarled and Matthew scooted back. He bumped into Kumajiro and heaved the bear into his lap.

"W-where did ... it come from?" His lip quivered.

"Why, I fashioned this magic from the very crevasses of my mind! Oh, and the pits of a darker regions of the Underworld."

The apple jumped. But Ca- Can- Whatever his name was and England didn't see it. Kumajiro saw it, and sensed what it was ... well not what it was, the feeling it was emanating.

It hopped, spun, looked at the blonde with the glasses and smiled. With a _mouth _that food should not have.

"Apple! Hello, Canada! Apple!" The fruit chirped.

Can- What's-his-face let out a petrified squeak.

It spoke, the apple – wait, would it be called apple with a capital A since it spoke. No. … yes? Yes, because it was certainly more than just a regular apple now – and moved, too! Apple became animate and it knew Matthew's name. For some reason unknown to him, it made him feel fuzzy. Apple may have been just an apple but it managed to do something very few people could; know of his existence. Matthew's hear swelled and a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

"Apple! What's wrong, Canada? Apple!" Apple asked as it rolled over to the boy's lap.

Arthur couldn't suppress his content. Matthew's reaction could not have been better. Not if it was his own animal that managed to say his name.

"I-I'm happy," Matthew sniffled.

Though Apple probably didn't have the ability to show emotions, the sincerity on its face seem genuine. "Apple! Oh! Apple! That's good. Apple!"

Matthew outstretched his arm to take the little red fruit in his palm, slowly uncurling his fingers for it to hop aboard when there was a flash of white and Apple disappeared.

"A-Apple?"

"Apple! Oh, my papaya! Apple! OW! Apple! Help me~! APPLE!"

Matthew and Arthur followed the screams to the angry white body at the tree line that was tearing Apple to smithereens in its ferocious apple murdering jaws. Matthew gaped at the sight of Kumalilo clamping his canines into Apple and tearing away its skin and juicy, pulpy flesh.

"What are you doing, you fucking bear? Drop it! Spit it out! Matthew tell that filthy organism to drop Apple!"

"Kumalilo stop it, eh!"

It was too late, the bear had already lay waste to the once living being and chucked it into the grass. Kumajiro sat back with a smug look of pleasure and quietly drifted back into his own thoughts.

As much as he was trying, Arthur could not find anything to calm him down. That- that disgusting, shit-fuck, white fuzz ball rodent just decapitated his work! He dedicated more time to learning that trick than he had any other and now this _beast_ just destroyed it like it was a bad piece of fish. It was rude and unmannerly and Matthew let it pull it off.

Blood boiling, he drilled his fingernails into the earth and his mouth buzzed, casting out millions of words a mile per minute. Emerald eyes trained on the bear, he etched the creature into his mind and without any further thought he entered into the Underworld.

Everything had once again become a topsy-turvy mess, Kumajiro yelped and went back into the trees and Matthew was left alone in the midst of all the commotion. He tried to snap Arthur out of his trance but he wouldn't budge, he was too far in. As the surroundings grew darker and the anagram glowed brighter he readied himself to run, and just as his heels dug into the dirt normality set back in.

Matthew peeked over his shoulder at the small man who had 'returned' from whatever journey he was just on. Arthur grinned.

"What- what just h-hap-happened, Arthur?"

"I played out fair justice, my boy. Now come, let's have some tea." Arthur hauled himself off the floor to stand on his feet. "This all must have been too much excitement."

It stunned the taller blonder, three seconds prior Arthur was on the floor looking like a victim of demonic possession and now he was prompting tea.

"W-we can't l-leave without, K-Kuma-"

"Nonsense, the animal will find its way back, come now."

He did as instructed and followed his senior back to the manor.

To be completely honest, Arthur had no clue what he was doing. When his outer body landed in the Underworld he stormed to the first Magik Handler he could find and demanded it toss a curse on the stupid Canadian animal. Any curse! He just wanted the damn thing to suffer. If he was lucky the Magik Handler would kill it, maybe put it through a great deal of pain and anguish. Then again, he may not have thrown out enough money for such a big order.

Kumajiro did not return until the sun had gone down, minutes before Matthew had to leave for the airport. There was something different about him, he staggered into Matthew's lap and started whimpering.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Matthew asked as he stroked back the fur on the bear's head.

Kumajiro nuzzled against the strange man's chest mutely and shook his head diligently.

"Who are you?"

"Canada," he replied in a hushed tone.

"I feel sick."

"Don't worry, we're going home now."

**B H B**

It was early morning when the plane touched down on Canadian soil. Matthew had to push Kumajiro on a separate luggage pull because the bear was too weak to walk; it took twice as long to get home because of the constant stopping and going so Kumajiro could vomit. By the time they stepped foot into their house Matthew had to shove the bear back outside so he could leak his bodily fluids on the grass instead of the tiles.

"Kumamiro, I think I should take you to a vet. Is the tea working? Arthur said it would make you feel a bit better." Matthew sat on the bed next to the bear and watched his tongue slurp up the hot liquid.

He had no clue how to deal with Kumajiro's illness. In all their years together the bear had never gotten sick and now, all of a sudden, he was spewing out stomach acid and shaking like crazy. It must have been Arthur's cooking.

"This tastes bad."

"I know, eh. I sipped some of it, but Arthur promised it would make the pain go away."

"It isn't."

"Do you want to sleep it off?"

"Who?"

"Canada. Do you want to sleep, Kumagoku?"

"My name is Kumajiro and yes, I would like to sleep."

Matthew took away the bowl and slipped out of the room. He returned with a thin blanket and spread it out on Kumajiro's mattress. Though he knew that the bear would crawl into bed with him later.

When he was sure that the resting space looked good enough he carried the bear onto the cushion and kissed his forehead.

"I want to sleep next to you. You're warm," Kumajiro whined.

"As is your bed," Matthew argued. "Goodnight."

"Is this how you treat your friends?"

"Goodnight, Kumajiro."

As expected, Matthew felt Kumajiro sink into the bed and lay at the base of his bed. Matthew closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The glare of the Sun burned his eyes and Matthew woke with a tired yawn. Knowing his little bear would be snuggled up in the bed sheets by his feet he started to slide his legs off of the bed. His foot brushed against something soft and he froze at the sound of an angry moan that surely did not belong to Kumajiro.

He moved cautiously, twisting his body to the right angle so that he would not draw attention again. The person, though, had different plans. He put an icy hand on Matthew's ankle and propelled himself up, letting out another moan as he did so.

Matthew's heart lodged into his throat at the sight of the white haired man that was stretching just at his feet. When he opened his eyes they were dark as coals.

He was so bea- handsome, but that wasn't the point. This strange man was sitting on his bed, in his room, in his house, where he didn't belong. Matthew's eyes drifted down his pale white chest and he let out a disturbed squeal. Naked. There was a beau- man sitting on his bed naked!

The man's head twisted to look at Matthew and the blonde twitched.

"H- how did you g- who are you?" Matthew stammered.

"Who are _you_?"

"C-C-Cana- wait! Y-you have to an-answer me first!"

The man scooted closer, his facial expression never wandering away from its blank stare. Matthew tried to move back but he was trapped between the headboard and the man; in such a scared state he was too busy panicking to think of running to the side and the man kept closing the distance.

"I don't want to," he said finally and rested his head against Matthew's chest.

**END OF Chapter i (**_**PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW! Seriously … it's important!**_**)**

_Okay so I hope you liked it! Took me forever and an hour to get the bloody thing done (I started, like, two weeks ago)._

_So I need help! I don't know what to do … Matthew is going to need a love interest in my story but I don't know who! So I really need help on deciding who. Point is: if you guys (and girls) could leave a comment on whom I should choose (both boys and girls accepted). It would be extremely helpful. Oh, and that person may not appear until the third chapter, depends on who. So please, __**please **__help _=3

_Again, thanks for reading! _


	2. Welcome To Humanity

**SUPER IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!**

**Still looking for assistance with Matthew's love interest, and I've already thought of scenarios for all of the characters that were brought to my attention (I got giddy, don't judge me). I guess what I am hoping for is final votes and ideas so I can come to a proper conclusion. It'd be really kind of you. **

**=_= Pweases everyone, help~ do it for Mattie.**

**PS, non-registered readers can comment too. =3**

**-o-oOo-o-**

The man – technically not a man, he looked pretty young, maybe early twenties – fetched Matthew's glasses in his mouth and dropped them into his lap.

"You can't see well without them," he stated and walked, bare bottom, out of the room as though he belonged there in the first place.

Still dumfounded by the strange man's presence, Matthew put the glasses on and sat in bed until he could build up the nerve to move. It took a long time to do so. A _very _long time.

The Canadian snail-paced out of bed, his mind buzzing with questions. Like 'where is Kumabaru?', 'who the hell is that man?', 'why is he naked?', 'why was he in my bed?', 'did we fu-?' Matthew shook his head. He was not going to allow himself to wonder into that region.

He knew what happened when he and Kumbaru got home; he gave the bear tea, sent him to bed and went to his own bed, then he fell asleep. There was no way there could have been any other scenario than that- _unless_! That man snuck into Matthew's house, killed Kumabaru, drugged Matthew, raped him and somehow knew of his pushover personality so he stayed the night? No, that was ridiculous. Who would want to do that to an innocent little Canadian boy? Especially someone with such a beaut- face as that stranger.

Like dust in the wind, Matthew drifted to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and continued to drift into the kitchen where he sat down at the table and stared at the wall.

Kumajiro wandered back into the living room, the odd blonde boy that was always in his home was acting stranger than usual. _He_ asked Kumajiro who he was, but that wasn't his job to do. It was usually vice versa. Maybe they were playing a game and he wasn't aware of it – who knows. What Kumajiro did know was that he was hungry and wanted breakfast. Fish breakfast, a trout would be nice.

The white haired man came into the kitchen; Matthew had totally forgotten the state he was in when he left. So when the man came back with his … _part _flopping around he was totally thrown off and nearly fell off of the chair.

"I-I don't know who you are, but-but you better p-put on some pants!" he struggled to get the words out as he pulled himself from the ground, keeping his focus intently on the floor.

"Who?"

"I already told you! I won't tell you who I am 'til you tell me who you are!"

"I'm hungry," he replied. It was as though he didn't hear what Matthew just said.

"I'm going to get a fish so you can cook it for me," the white haired man announced and disappeared once again.

_A … fish? Oh, my goodness! Kumaxena is probably hungry!_ Matthew thought and hurried to the bear's bedroom, because where else would he be? After all, if he wasn't in the room when Matthew woke up, and that stranger didn't kill him (then again, that theory wasn't exactly proven), then there was no where else he could be.

Matthew pushed the door open and much to his shock the room was Kumaxena-less. But that didn't make any sense …. A loud crash interrupted him. It came from the kitchen. That man must have been trying to cook! He bolted downstairs and spun out of control; sliding without a controlled destination, Matthew slammed into the stove and fell backwards on his bum. When the room finally stopped shifting he saw the man sitting next to him with and large fish in his mouth, knees bent back and hands positioned between them. He was sitting like an animal, and dripping water all over Matthew's floor! Did he go fishing with his face?

He dropped it before the dumbstruck Canadian and said, "Now you can make breakfast."

"*_Mon dieu_ … Kumayoshi?"

"My name is Kumajiro. Now will you make breakfast please? I'm hungry."

"I- you- this-" it was all too much at once. Matthew began slipping into darkness and he felt his body hit the ground before everything went blank.

***My god**

The blonde fainted. Kumajiro simply said his name and the human fell over like a rock. What was that? He needed food and it wasn't like his paws could manage to work the flat, plastic stick thing that the boy used to flip the fish.

He growled and started scanning the room for something that he could use to wake the stupid human.

A pan? No, it would kill him.

A fork? No, that would probably injure him and he'd have to leave to take care of the wound instead of the fish.

A dishrag? Well, if it was drenched with water it may work.

With that, Kumajiro got up on his feet (which felt uncharacteristically peculiar and unbalanced), grabbed the dishrag and headed for the creek.

What the … no – Matthew did _not _want to think about it. Dreams as crazy as the one he was having were things that needed to be locked up and forever left to collect dust in his mind. Kumakuma becoming a gorgeou- man and strutting around naked in his home was not a normal thing for a pet owner to dream of his or her pet doing. But it was a dream, thank God, so he wouldn't have to face it when he woke up.

A sudden burst of cold slapped Matthew in the face and the boy woke up, blinking madly in attempt at erasing the blur from his vision. When everything molded back into a solid image, he found himself facing a-not-so-animal Kumakuma. He was even more beauti- _stop it, Matthew Williams! That is your _pet_, don't think such impure thoughts!_

"Who are you?" Kumakuma asked in a voice that did not sound like his own. It was so much more melodic.

"C-Canada," he replied on cue and sat up cautiously.

"Will you make me breakfast now?" He pointed his chin towards the large, silvery rainbow trout on the floor.

"Right … you're hungry aren't you?"

"I've been waiting very long for you to cook for me and I would appreciate it if you could fry that fish up and put it in my bowl."

"Oh, s-sorry." Matthew paused for a moment and went on, "Kumakuma … do you feel … different?" he asked. It wasn't that he couldn't think of a word to use; when he met Kumakuma's gaze the words were lost. How could this have happened?

He seemed to ponder the question, raising a fist to his bottom lip. "My name is Kuma_jiro _and yes. Everything it higher off the ground and the fur on my head feels thin and is too long and my legs feel awkward and my paws looks dirty and long – kind of like yours, Canada, oh! And it's colder than usual, too."

So he hadn't realized anything yet. That was good, Kumajiro may look generally absentminded to any other bystander but the bear – pardon. The _man_ – could be quite bipolar at times. There was no way of predicting his next move. Heck, he _was_ a bear and that's how bears are.

"Okay, I … I'll go get something to help you warm up and then I'll cook your fish, but … uh … it's going to get hot today, eh, so I can't give you anything too thick."

"What are you bringing me?" he cocked his head to the side and his hair fell in front of his wide, dark eyes.

No longer. He couldn't stand Kumajiro's face or cuteness. Matthew stood up, face burning, and began walking away. He stopped and without turning he muttered, "I-I'll be right back … please don't follow me."

As he shifted through his closet, Matthew could not stray from thinking about what led Kumamumo to look the way he did. The night before he was complaining about feeling sick, which was right after they left England, after Arthur went all 'hocus-pocus-voodoo magic' on Matthew's ass. That was before he insisted on leaving Kumamumo to find his way back to the manor but after Kumamumo destroyed Apple, and the English man looked pretty steamed about it. That didn't mean he would turn Kumamumo into a person.

He left the room with one of his larger white hoodies, since the new Kumaguchi was actually a bit taller than Matthew, and he couldn't lie, it felt good not having to look down at someone for a change; which he had to do with a majority of the nations he knew. A pair of faded black jeans was slung over the T-shirt and he managed to locate briefs that he hadn't worn yet and was willing to donate to Kumaguchi.

Kumajiro was sitting at the table gaping at his cock with unbelievable interest. Upon hearing Matthew enter he looked up, confusion plastered on every inch of his face.

"Why is it that when I touched this it got harder? And why is it so fleshy and soft? There should be more fur here. Look." Kumajiro twisted on the chair to give the blonde a better look and spread his legs.

Matthew felt the red growing on his cheeks.

"Put on some damn underwear!" he yelled, though it came out as more of an airy plea.

"Why would I need underwear?" his eyes were fixed on his (not so) little buddy.

"B-because! Oh, just put them on!" Matthew whipped the clothing at Kumajiro and ran into the living room. "Call me when you're done!"

"But … I don't know how to put these on …" Kumajiro shrugged and forced both of his legs into an arm hole in the sweater.

It had to be Arthur! And if not Arthur was his safest bet, because no one else had to ability to transform a polar bear into a human being and becoming human was not apart of any bears life cycle. Matthew plucked the phone from the receiver and stabbed his finger into each button so fast that one would have sworn he was being held at gunpoint.

The phone dialed, there was a click and Arthur's voice appeared on the other end.

"'Ello?" he answered in his usual boy-am-I-uninterested-in-what-you-are-going-to-tell-me voice.

"D-don't you ''ello?' me, you stupid Brit! What did you do to Kumaharu?"

Matthew could have sworn he heard a chuckle. "I didn't do anything to your precious little ball of white fluff, Matthew."

"Eh? You're lying!"

"Oh, please, boy. Do you think I have time to fuss over your pet?"

"I …"

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, _Matthew_." The way Arthur played with Matthew's name made the boy flare. He readied another insult but the line was cut.

Matthew slammed the phone down and sighed. He had plans today, he was supposed to go grocery shopping and his favorite adult program (all boys have their guilty pleasures) Against All Odds was having a marathon on one of the higher channels at seven that he did not plan on missing. He really had no time to deal with any of this.

"Are you ready yet?" Canada asked as he navigated himself to the fish.

Canada was covering his eyes, maybe his glasses weren't working and he was getting sick of not being able to see properly.

Was he ready yet? Kumajiro wasn't joking when he said he couldn't put on the clothes. It didn't look the same on him as it did on the blonde boy. Kumajiro put the hoodie on first and it tore in some spots before he could wiggle it up to his waist, where he left it. The briefs came next, but they wouldn't go past his knees, the shirt got in the way, and his arm could only fit in one of the pants sleeves. How did Canada do this? He made clothes look like a piece of cake.

"Canada, I think I need help."

"With what?" Canada huffed.

"I can't make the clothes fit and why do I have to wear them? You never made me wear them before, I don't like them." he whined.

"What do you mean … oh, my goodness. How did you manage to- my hoodie! Kumabearu you ripped it!"

"Not on purpose! Isn't this how it comes on anyways? It wouldn't go past here!"

"That's because you put it over your head not up your legs!" Matthew snarled and tugged the torn fabric off of his waist.

As Canada pulled Kumajiro's arm through the sleeve of a new shirt, Kumajiro couldn't help but notice the height difference. Since when was this violet-eyed human shorter than him? It was like everything that could be off that day was.

"I want to look at myself, Canada."

The boy spot a worried look "W-what for?"

"I don't feel like myself."

"What … do you mean?"

"I don't feel like a bear."

"H-how do bears feel?"

"N-not like this," Kumajiro replied with a mock stutter. "Can I see myself please?"

Canada shook his head. "No! You look … really … _normal_."

With a final tug, Matthew released Kumajiro and nodded. Kumajiro supposed that was how clothes were supposed to fit. Comfortably.

Matthew carried his attention back to breakfast and Kumajiro started for the bathroom. Since he was so tall he figured he would be able to see himself in the mirror. As he neared the anticipation began to set in and Kumajiro became anxious, his pace quickened. The door came into view and Kumajiro reached for the knob. He wrapped his skinny, hairless paw wrapped around it and flung the door open.

In a rush, he pounced at the mirror and jumped back in shock at what awaited him. Kumajiro crashed into the medicine cabinet with a yelp. As the bottles cascaded around him Kumajiro crept slowly back to the mirror, curling his fingers around the ledge of the countertop and hauling himself up just high enough to see his eyes. His _human _eyes, which were followed by his _human _face and _human _body.

"CANADA!"

Matthew ducked another coming blow and scurried around to the couch.

"MAPLE! Kumajaro calm down!" he wailed.

"It's _Kumajiro_, you stupid peanut!"

Kumajiro heaved another plate at Matthew's skull and the boy ducked only seconds before it crashed into his head.

"P-Please calm down~!" he crawled underneath the table.

"Why do I look like this?"

Matthew glanced up from beneath his safety zone, Kumajiro glared at him from mere inches away.

Matthew flinched. "Please don't hit me!"

"I may just have to if you don't explain to me why I look … like _you_!"

"I s-swear to you, I don't know~ don't hit me! Please don't hit me!"

The tension in Kumajiro's body melted away. He maneuvered his feet back onto the floor and sighed.

"So it … wasn't you then?"

"N-no."

Kumajiro sniffed; his eyes connected with Matthew's and he gave the Canadian an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Matthew waved his hands frantically and shook his head. "N-no it's fine!"

**B H B**

Had Matthew known that taking Kumajiro along on his shopping trip would be so tiring he would have left him at home. More than once did he have to chastise the virgin human for being too curious.

Matthew led his cart down the cereal isle, pushing it lazily as Kumajiro dragged at his heels. There were three things left on the list; Lucky Charms, salmon and poutine gravy mix. They could have been home long ago if Kumajiro stopped asking for everything he saw in every other shopper's cart.

Matthew stopped and plucked a box of Lucky Charms cereal from its shelf. He let it fall in with the other various items and strolled on, brushing past a woman as he went.

"Sorry," he said to her.

"Nothing at all, dear. I'm fine."

Kumajiro did the same – purposely parroting his friend's action, but to a much larger man that was turning into the isle. The man, though, was not so forgiving as Matthew's victim.

"Hey! Watch it, buddy!" the stout man barked.

"Nothing at all, dear. I'm fine." Kumajiro replied with the same sincerity the woman gave to Matthew.

He gave Kumajiro a funny look, his face folding over in disgust as he glared at dark eyes. His jaw clenched and he appeared to be seconds away from jumping at the boy before him when Matthew decided to intervene.

"E-excuse my friend, he's not feeling well." Matthew chuckled nervously and hooked his arm around Kumajiro's. With a sharp tug he managed to pull the white-haired human to the safety of an isolated corner. He released Kumajiro and punched him, quite pathetically, in the chest.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you? I told you to stop imitating people!"

"Well what else am I supposed to do, eh? I don't know how to act human."

Taking Kumajiro's words into consideration, he nodded slowly. It only made sense that he would try to fit in; so with a weary sigh, Matthew took Kumajiro's hand in his and dragged him down so that they were at eyelevel. And even though being close to Kumajiro's new face made his heart faintly flutter, he stared at him. Stared and stared until the virgin human attempted to recoil.

"Listen to me carefully, Kumayeti, you cannot do things like that in public. And if you really must, do not do it where they can _see _you. … Do you know Newton's law, Kumayeti?" he spoke softly and carried his words as if the other would have difficulty understanding. He didn't but chose to stay quiet. Matthew took that as a sign to move on. "For every action there is always a reaction or something akin to that." he closed his eyes and exhaled before opening them once again, "From years of experience, I have learned that if it is not necessary than it should not be done, understood? So if you don't need to mimic people, *_s'il vous plait_ don't."

***Please**

Matthew allowed Kumajiro to stand straight and for moments that felt too long Kumajiro did not answer. Finally, he grinned at the blonde and trumpeted in a voice so packed with beguilement, "_That_ is why you don't have many friends. You're blander than stick on a branch."

Kumajiro, knowing he came out the triumphant one, patted Matthew on the head and took it upon himself to go hunting for the fish whilst his comrade stood, stunned into a temporary paralysis.

With the salmon off the list, all that was left was poutine gravy mix. This time, Matthew trailing behind Kumajiro. As he hummed, the taller of the two could not help but notice the moving shapes behind a tower of Kleenex tissue boxes.

Kumajiro slowed to get a better view; what he saw, as a bear, would normally have no effect on him but it was different this time. Something about it made his gut go cold and his cheek burn.

"Kumagaru what's the matter?" Matthew rounded to face him, when Kumajiro didn't reply he followed his gaze to two employees who were sucking face, very intimately. Theirs mouths parted and from his vantage point Matthew could see the trail of saliva that kept them linked.

His face getting hot, Matthew tried put a hand on Kumajiro's back and pressed him to move on. "It's rude to stare, let's go."

Kumajiro tilted his neck to look at Matthew. "I want to try that!" he chirped.

"W-w-what? Don't be stupid, c-come on!"

Matthew already picking up his feet to move felt Kumajiro's fingers close around his arm. Kumajiro spun him around, his eyes locked onto Matthew's violet pearls.

"Let's try it! Over there," Kumajiro inclined pointing to an empty area that was adjacent to the lovebirds swapping saliva behind the Kleenexes.

"I-I said don't be stup-"

Before he could continue, Kumajiro crushed his mouth onto Matthew's and sucked him into a deep kiss.

Fear pumping through his veins, Matthew aimed at shoving the white-haired man off but he held tight. The Canadian cursed himself mentally, he realized he shouldn't have said anything, on being attacked with his mouth open Kumajiro took advantage and stuffed him tongue down the blonde's throat. Rolling it to perfection.

His hands started to drift down Matthew's back and Kumajiro's long slender fingers daringly slipped into the blonde's jeans.

It was suspiciously good but wrong! It was wrong! Matthew shoved harder and again it was pointless. Only until the heavenly sound of a cough rattled in both their ears (well not both, all Matthew could hear was his heartbeat thumping) did Kumajiro pull back.

The taller carried his focus to the noise with an annoyed grunt.

"D' ya' mind? This ain't no place t' be showin' yer affection," a visibly angry shopper stated as she drew her hand away from her son's face.

"S'rry, I didn' mean t' offend ye an' yer wee one," Kumajiro japed and the woman huffed away. For once Canada's multiculturalism came to use.

Kumajiro craned back his head to smirk at Matthew. "Did you see th- Canada?"

The boy's face was drained of color as he gaped; he dragged a finger along his bottom lip and without a word, stepped in front of Kumajiro, took the cart back into possession and walked off.

"Canada, are you mad at me?" he asked as he chased behind.

"Listen to me, alright?" Matthew muttered, not taking his eyes away from the handlebar. "Don't _ever _do that again. It's not what friends do to each other, it's not appropriate."

"I … didn't know."

"It's fine, just please, not again."

"Okay … sorry."

**B H B**

In all honesty, Matthew wasn't that upset, if anything he was in a state of shock. If anyone ever told him that his lovable little bear would transition from a cute four legged fur ball to a handsome (see, he got it out this time), overly curious man he might have thrown the bear into the wild. Then again, he was too nice to do something like that. So he wouldn't.

He had to think positively.

Veering into the driveway, he expelled a relieved sigh. 'Against All Odds' would be on in only five hours; that was just enough time to put away the groceries, clean up, maybe make a poutine and send Kumajiro off to bed …. Kumajiro wasn't technically his pet anymore, there was no way he could just order him to do anything. With another sigh he thought, _that doesn't matter. I'm still his master so he has to go to bed._

The time drawled on until finally, there was only fifteen minutes remaining. Feeling his excitement build, Matthew set up living room for the long night ahead. Between seven PM to two AM he would be sitting on his couch gleefully re-watching episodes of the gay drama series.

"What are you doing?" Kumajiro said from behind him.

Matthew's face burned at the sound; the memory of their trip to the grocery store wriggling back into him mind.

"Uh … Kumaniko … h-hey. I'm just- just setting up," he answered.

"My name isKuma_jiro_. For what?"

"Just a show- nothing big, eh. B-but now that you're hear I can um … yeah … okay! It's time for bed!" Matthew repositioned on of the throw pillows to the other side of the couch, where he would be laying down later and further avoided Kumajiro's stare.

"We're going to be so early? The sun is still out." He announced.

Matthew stretched, hands skyward, until he heard a _pop_ that echoed from his spineand settled onto the couch.

"No not we, just you."

The cushion next to Matthew sunk in suddenly and a pressure manifested onto his shoulder. He peered down and saw Kumajiro resting against him. The white-haired man stared absently at the wall and snuggled a bit closer. While it was nothing for him, Matthew practically felt his personal-space bubble burst and his body temperature flare.

"I don't like sleeping alone," Kumajiro whined. "I'm not going to bed till you do."

Matthew's threw his head back and let out a sound that not even he knew he could create. Something of agitation and weariness.

"Go to bed, please! You don't need me, you're human now. Humans sleep alone."

Kumajiro sat up and cocked his head in confusion. "But you and I slept together all the time. And _you're_ a _human_, Canada."

"D-don't say it like that!" Matthew squeaked. "I-it was never like-like I wanted to! You just … came." Hearing himself say such a suggestive word make everything inside the young nation's body singe. "I mean – y-you just _appeared_! Appeared!"

"Well you never sent me away."

"Kumajiro, can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm not in such a good mood."

"I'll be awake by then."

"Just try it out, okay? It won't be so bad."

Kumajiro brought his saddened gaze to Matthew's face and grumbled something inaudible before disappearing up the stairs.

Seconds before the program was going to start, Matthew ran into Kumajiro's room to check on him. He was there, sleeping and stretched out on his petite sized mattress with his legs dangling off the edge. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Matthew even thought so when the man was a bear, the difference, though, was that this was no bear and Matthew's hormones kicked in every time there was any sort of physical attraction to the virgin human. It wasn't fair that this was happening.

It also wasn't fair to keep pushing the new Kumajiro away, Matthew realized. So, as if nothing had changed, he gingerly (though it would not have been so difficult when Kumajiro was a mammal that walked on all fours and was covered in white fur) approached Kumajiro, bent down and pecked him on the forehead, like 'old' times.

"*_Bon nuit_," Matthew whispered and headed back to the living room.

***Good night**

One of the men on the screen, Jason his name was, took the other man, Carson into his arms. Jason's emerald eyes were glazed over as he pulled Caron in for a kiss, before their mouths touched, Jason already had his tongue ready. Even if Matthew watched the episode was televised only two weeks ago, he couldn't help but giggle excitedly. It was the most event filled part yet! First was the accidental meeting, then the show of affection, then the kiss, then they would ….

Matthew squirmed with anticipation, easing forward in his seat with a pillow tightly hugged to his chest as Jason's hand wandered off to fiddle with the button on Carson's pants.

Sometimes the blonde felt like little pervert for watching the show but it was so addicting. If anyone were to walk in on him he could easily flip the card and point fingers at Francis for introducing him in the first place. Right? Of course. Matthew would never choose to watch something like this by choice.

The camera zoomed in on Carson's fly, Jason unzipped it and was letting his fingers explore. He stroked the bulging erection and the other moaned.

Matthew swallowed and dug his nails into the throw pillow.

From the main floor Kumajiro could hear a chorus of heavy panting and groans. He figured that Matthew was still awake and since he was rude enough to wake Kumajiro up then Kumajiro would have to drag Matthew to bed and sleep there with him as punishment.

With a heavy yawn he vacated the room and dragged himself downstairs. Matthew must have been watching the television; a blue light flickered at the end of the hallway and illuminated the walls with faded hues.

Moving slowly, he drifter more into the house, the noises gaining volume.

"Canada …?" he called quietly. "Is that you?"

But there was no reply.

On approaching the corner, Kumajiro peeked out. Matthew was there, sitting on the chair … actually… it looked like he was going to fall off – he was so close to the edge. And on the television a brown haired man with green eyes was atop a smaller man with black hair. It looked like he was trying to buck him to death. His whole body shimmered with beads of sweat as he rocked the man beneath him back and forth.

Kumajiro's eyes widened, his stomach muscles noticeably tightened and he inched closer.

The man with brown hair put his hands on the smaller man's chest and started fondling with perked flesh and the black-haired man whimpered.

This seemed so much more interesting than what the people at the store were doing. _So_ much more.

"Canada … what are they doing?"

Matthew jumped three feet and whipped his head around to find Kumajiro ogling the screen. He gasped and jumped for the remote, swiftly changing the channel.

"Hey!" Kumajiro growled, "I was watching that!"

"I-I-I told you t-to go to bed!" Matthew barked.

"The TV woke me up."

"Go to bed!" He ordered.

Kumajiro shook his head. "Not until you do. What were they doing just now?"

"… Playing," Matthew lied. "Now go to bed!"

Kumajiro wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulder and rested his head against the blondes. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"K-Kumassia …"

"_Please_?"

Kumajiro already made up his mind; it was obvious that this time he was serious about staying up. With a shameful nod, Matthew turned the television off and followed Kumajiro to his bedroom.

Watching Kumajiro curl up at the base of his bed sent a feeling akin to lust down his back, he shook it off with disgust and yawned. Maybe he was tired after all.

"Kumassia, I'm going to go brush my teeth, I'll be right back."

Matthew had only fallen asleep a few minutes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Mm … no' now," he grumbled, swatting the hand away.

"I want to play … like the men were playing," Kumajiro muttered.

"Kumajika go da' sleep."

With a low agitated growl, the pale man obliged and flopped onto the sheets.

The last thing a serious cook (or person who preferred to spend time in the kitchen over any other place in their house – also known as a 'kitchen buff') wants to awaken to is the cloy odor of burning mystery edibles. So with Matthew's luck that was exactly what awaited him when he gained consciousness at sunrise – the strong smell of blackened god-only-knows-what Matthew wriggled his nose.

"Oh, what is that?" he screeched in a panic.

Jolting up, he chased the odor to the kitchen where he found Kumajiro with the Canadian's apron tried upside down to his chest. Some kind of batter spotted every inch of the large space, Kumajiro too, and Matthew could never recall seeing so many dirty dishes or spoons.

At that very moment a loud screech alerted the two, in unison they jumped and focused their attention to the pot that's continents combusted into a fiery ball. Kumajiro turned to him with a guilty grin, Matthew's eye twitched.

"H-hey, Canada. I … uh … tried to make pancakes. B-but they burnt." Kumajiro scratched the top of his head. "What's that phrase? My … eh … _bad_?"

Inside of his head, Matthew heard something crack.

"Get out."

"Pardon?"

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN, YOU USELESS CUB! _**GET OUT**_!"

**END OF Chapter ii **

'**Kay, so thanks guys. Eh~ but it took me forever to get this out. Hell, I'm also surprised at how lengthy it is. **

**Righty-oh, this is my first time writing … cough … sexual intercourse (/) scenes. Though it was kind of soft … but it wasn't so much the main point – I think.**

**Anyways thanks again! Comments are well appreciated! **


	3. Learn My Name

**Thanks to all of you that sent in recommendations! With the nations that were suggested I was able to conjure up so many (diabolical) ideas and (ehehehehehehehehe~) I now have a crap load of stuffs planned (XL), don't you know! Alas, there will only be one other **_**main**_** love interest; that is, other than the obvious future two that **_**may**_** pair up later on in the story– I love tragedy so don't hold your breath, eh. **

**-o-oOo-o-**

Four days passed since Matthew woke up and found a beautiful man sleeping at his feet. Four excruciatingly painful days. Kumajiro was as disobedient as a three year old child with a high sense of entitlement, and it pissed the Canadian off the way Kumajiro walked around doing anything and everything he wanted. And whenever he was caught and scolded: "I have opposable thumbs, I can do whatever I please," he'd exclaim and continue doing as he was told not to.

At one point the impressionable virgin human came across some cheesy horror movie on the television. One of the ones with the shower scene … Matthew was upstairs then, taking his shower. And thus, the plan was born. So with the brilliant scheme rooted into his mind, he took a butcher knife from the kitchen drawer, tiptoed up the stairs, into the washroom. With a devious shark-tooth grin pulling at the edges of his lips, he whipped the shower curtain back and yelled at the top of his longs.

It was nothing like the movie; the blonde didn't scream or jump or cry or flail his arms, his eyes simply rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground.

Kumajiro stared in disbelief, his eyes trailing over Matthew's body. He took note that the blonde's 'willy' – as Matthew had put it when Kumajiro kept pestering him for information about the human body and how it worked – was smaller than his own. It made him wonder why he was never fascinated with human activates and anatomy beforehand. They were much more interesting than bears or any other species.

Quickly remembering the situation, he placed the knife on the counter, turned the shower and pipe off and lifted Matthew from the slippery tub floor into his arms. From there on, he carried the smaller person to his room, laid him on the bed and walked away, closing the door behind him. Innocence was imperative if he didn't plan on getting nagged at later.

**BHB**

Kumajiro was outback trying to find a suitable fish for his lunch. It didn't take long for him to discover the possibility of using a rod instead of his mouth but apparently using such a tool was dirty and weird.

Matthew sighed. He took the pan off the burner and swirled the oil so it covered every inch. He was going to make hash browns today, not pancakes. Pancakes didn't taste all that good when the stench of fried fish lurked in the air. The _new_ Kumajiro believed it was unlike a human to eat anywhere but the place that was made to eat in. In other words, he went on stinking up the kitchen with his breakfast even after Matthew fanned out the odour and washed all traces off the pans. Continued eating his fish even when offered a million other breakfast options (believe it or not, that statement may be literal). Didn't even bat an eyelash at the hockey stick Matthew threatened to pummel him with if he stayed seated. And in about twenty or so minutes he would be back with the bloody thing, indulging himself whilst Matthew had to train himself how to not taste the fish when he ate his own food.

He moved to freezer and there was a knock on the wall. Matthew prepared a glare that he would stamp down on Kumajiro but was surprised to a Prussia standing there instead.

"Yo, Mattie where're the pancakes?"

The boy smiled back at him. Happy that there was someone to take his mind away from Kumajiro and troubles – okay just Kumajiro.

"Gilbert what are you doing here?" he asked.

The albino man shrugged. "Just running errands for West. I'm just awesome that way, you know?"

He joined Matthew at the freezer and the Canadian handed him a pack of frozen potato patties. He closed the door and took the package back.

"Yes I know … if you came for pancakes–"

"As awesome as that sounds it's not why I came. Remember this: I'm running errands. West won't let my ass off the hook until I personally invite each and every nation to our house."

"For what?" Matthew poked a finger through the plastic and jerked his finger back, tearing an opening.

"What are those?" He scowled.

Matthew carefully put two of them into the bubbling oil and jumped back as the ice erupted and hot oil flew up and into the air.

Gilbert yelped as one of the droplet landed on his cheek, burning an angry red circle on his face. He cupped his cheek, howling in agony.

"What the fuck was _that_?" he hissed.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Ow~ Mattie what the hell was that?"

"Oil … it-it's what happens when water makes direct contact with hot oil. I'm so sorry!"

Matthew helped him to a seat at the table and came back with a cold rag_. _Bending over, he pressed the cloth to Gilbert's abused flesh and the man winced.

"I should make you make me breakfast. that was _not _awesome," Gilbert growled.

"I'm so sorry." He met Gilbert's gaze and gave him an apologetic smile.

Matthew took Gilbert's hand in his and relocated it to the rag. "Hold this for a minute, please."

He went back to the stove and turned the heat on low before returning back to Gilbert and took control once again. He dabbed the burn until Gilbert shooed him away. Mumbling and blushing at the same time.

Matthew giggled. "Don't come so close to the pan next time, eh. I'm not so good the cook you think I am."

"Don't boast. I never thought that," he retaliated too quickly. It was an obvious lie.

Matthew quirked a brown. "Oh, really?" He leaned in.

"Yes really." He drew his face closer to Matthew's, his eyelids slowly beginning to slide closed.

Not soon after did a very red faced Matthew recoil and pat Gilbert on the shoulder. His senior had gotten the wrong idea; he was trying to look intimidating. Not lead him on.

Gilbert opened his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed, he cleared his throat. It was time to get back to business. "L-like I was saying earlier, I've come with an invitation. Germany is hosting a party and he wants all the nations to attend … kinda like a potluck without food. It's gunna be awesome."

"A potluck _without _food?" Matthew snorted.

"Yup! West thinks we should all familiarize ourselves." Gilbert gave him a sly grin. "But I already know the awesome nations, right?"

Matthew nodded. He loved it whenever Gilbert came to visit. He really did know how to turn a grey sky blue – even though he did make passes at the boy, it was generally in good fun. Then again … there didn't seem to be any comical hints a moment ago. Matthew shook his head, he was being egotistical. If Gilbert wanted anyone it certainly wouldn't be him.

The smell of frying potato drifted around the kitchen, Matthew went back to tending to the food. He twisted his neck back to peer at the albino. Gilbert was sitting cross-legged, the frigid rag kept firmly to his cheek. His eyes met Matthew's and he huffed.

"I'm going to get the lecture of a century because of this little setback."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, yes, I know. And stop telling me! It isn't awesome! You come off as meek."

"I'm so- right. Uh … is there anything else about the foodless potluck that I should know of?" Matthew let the question hang in the air. Intentionally avoiding asking his real question because of how bold he thought it would be (it should be taken into account that Matthew so rarely goes to social events, and therefore never has to ask). But Gilbert remained wordless and waited for Matthew to point it out. The blonde grunted. "What day – and time?"

"Oh! Kesesesese, forgot about that. You'd need to know that to come wouldn't you?"

Matthew bobbed his head up and down and giggled, "I would."

"This Saturday, around five – German time," he intoned.

Gilbert stood then and casted a small smirk Matthew's way. "Well I better go. Got another couple of flights to ma-"

The back door flew open and slammed into the wall with a thud. Kumajiro stomped through the door, apparently not seeing Prussia standing across from him, and pushed the boy against the stove. Matthew had to swerve away from the burner before it could catch him.

"What the hell is wrong with the stream?" He spat.

Matthew took a chance at looking at Gilbert. He was already on his feet and Matthew quickly shoved Kumajiro aside. Addressing Gilbert he stuttered, "G-Gilbert, this is my … friend, K-"

Kumajiro stepped in front of Matthew. "My name is Nanuq Siku. Pronounced Nan-ook See-ku. You are Prussia, correct?"

It was a greeting he'd seen on a show. Formal and concealed, yet bold all at once. The name, though, was made up – not so much made as clumped together. It meant Polar Bear Ice in the Inuit language. And he had no choice but to make up a name; this blonde idiot was about to use his _animal name_. As long as he was human that name would not do.

Gilbert's face wrinkled in disgust. "Who are you?"

"I told you didn't I?" Kumajiro asked, his voice robbed of emotion.

"Don't play smart with me." He narrowed his eyes but Kumajiro did not falter.

Matthew, feeling the tension thicken, forced his way between the two. Why did it always have to be Kumajiro? Why did he always have to be the disruption?

With pleading eyes, Matthew silently begged Kumajiro to leave the room. Though he seemed hesitant, Kumajiro shot Gilbert one last look and left. Once gone, Matthew spun on his heel and smiled at Gilbert. Surprisingly, he smiled back.

"I like that boy," he told Matthew. "He's so awesome! Mattie where did you find him? It was like meeting my younger – not so awesome but still pretty awesome – twin! Good looks, white hair, tough to break~ I've never been so impressed by a stranger!" Gilbert was practically squealing.

"What?" the blonde croaked. His throat felt dry.

"Bring him! Oh, please bring him to the potluck, Mattie!"

"I-I don't think he would–"

"Nonsense! I would love to!"

Matthew inclined his head, Kumajiro was clutching the edge of the wall, only revealing the white of his fingers and his head. He was grinning, there was so much joy. It burned Matthew.

_Why does Kumaramo keep intruding? Go away! _

But his request was not heard. At some point, Kumajiro had shifted closer to Gilbert and the two laughed blithely together whilst Matthew watched. Fuming and internally cursing with words he had no clue he knew. He wanted to scream 'enough!' but it would be rude to interrupt them, so he brought his attention back to the (burning) hash browns on the stove.

**BHB**

After Gilbert vacated their home Kumajiro told Matthew his reason for just bursting in: There were too little fish in the stream, and anytime he caught one in his jaws it would swim down his throat. He wanted an explanation – and if necessary, a fishing rod. Matthew couldn't hide his smile then, it was satisfying to know that things were not going his way. It severed the virgin human right for doing something so dirty anyway. Even after the satisfying explosion went off in him, Matthew had to add something else, just to make it a little better. "They're going to swim in your belly for the rest of the week. And give you extensive gas and bellyaches that will make it notoriously difficult to eat anything. I hope you learned something today, Kuma- I mean _Nanuq_."

It was enough to set him for the morning and now he had something else to do. A mystery to solve: uncovering what in the name of maple syrup and Quebecker poutines turned Kumajiro from a quiet little bear to a perfectionist human being.

There was only one true source that could aid to debunk the mystery: Google (.ca of course)! Matthew made haste, wasting no time at all. He Googled everything he could. Like:

Polar bear to human transformations = nothing.

Animal to human transformations = nothing.

Animal to human magic = nothing.

Animal to human magik = nothing.

Animal magic = nothing.

Nothing. _Nothing_. Nothing! _Nothing_! Three damn hours of 'How to Take Care of Your Exotic Pet' info pages, 'Know Your Familiar' info pages, 'Transformers Robots in Disguise' info pages! How was it possible that out of all of the billions of links and archives there was nothing useful? Was he searching the wrong thing? If it was so difficult to find what he was looking for when searching directly for it then there was no way he would go to a library or book store.

There was never a day he thought that the Jesus of the internet (Google) would be useless. It was not fun to think that the only other source he could turn to was – a shiver shot through Matthew's back – Arthur Kirkland. The stupid Brit was so cruel when he called, even if the first thing Matthew did was wrongfully accuse him of being the cause of his new pain-in-the-ass.

The door creaked. "Canada can we doooo something? I'm so bored~!"

Matthew spun in the chair and rolled his eyes but Kumajiro smiled back at him. It was a smile he was using more often and it had an effect on the Canadian that he didn't like. His heart would race and it was as if all his willpower faded into nothing. Worst part was that everything about Kumajiro would become alluring once he flashed his teeth, exposed his dangerous looking canines.

_Bad, Matthew! Get your mind out of the gutter!_

"Kumasheeso I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Googling stuff."

"What're you Googling?"

"Stuff."

"Like _what _stuff?" He folded his arms behind his back and leaned in. "Can I see?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said no."

"Then go for a walk with me."

"Can't you go alone?"

He straightened himself. "You know how I feel about being alone."

"Okay … fine. Let's go."

**BHB**

The walk was quiet for the most part, other than Kumajiro unneeded comments about _everything_.

"Hey, Canada don't you think that that tree over there is really … brown?"

"You've been remembering my name a lot nowadays," Matthew commented.

"I wish I could say the same."

Matthew blushed slightly, he really was sorry about his forgetfulness. "Sorry."

"Oh~ such a big spider web!" Kumajiro chirped in awe.

The silky thread shone like woven crystals. It was extraordinarily huge, like it was made by more than just a few spiders. At that thought Matthew took a step back. Spiders. He hated spiders and Kumajiro knew it. Just as he rounded himself two hands gripped at his waist and he was hauled back – kicking and screaming like a little girl.

Kumajiro laughed. "Why don't we get a better look, Canada?" He hugged Matthew to his chest and picked him up from the ground.

The blonde didn't have to see his face to know about the devious grin that was stamped onto his face. He thrashed harder.

"No! No, Kujamiro this is not funny!" Kumajiro tightened his grip and moved them closer. Matthew screamed.

"No! Kumareko _don't_!"

The spider web was centimetres away from his nose and Matthew went as stiff as a board. "No! Kuma_jiro_!"

Kumajiro stopped and Matthew's eyes began to well. He heaved as the taller of the two set him down – but he didn't let go.

Matthew hated spiders … so much. Stupid Alfred. If he wasn't such a jerk than Matthew wouldn't have looked so meek. It was pissing him off. Everything was pissing him off. He tried to tug himself free but Kumajiro held him in place.

"L-let go of me," Matthew ordered.

"No." He twisted Matthew so that the blonde was meeting him eye-to-eye.

"I said to-"

"You remembered my name."

Mathew wiped away a budding tear. "I did?"

"Yes." He smiled, with kindness this time. "I'm happy."

"Kumahero …."

And as soon as it came it was gone. The stupid human had managed to do it again. Kumajiro kindness was abruptly washed away and the evil returned. With a giggle that portrayed no humour, he pushed Matthew into the web.

Matthew stumbled backward, right into the web. In an instant the irritable tickle of fine threads was on every part of his body. He was shocked into silence, his focus trained on Kumajiro. Just as he braced himself to stand something orange dropped into his view, landed on the tip of his nose.

He let out a harsh breath and crossed his eyes, looking down at the creature that was now raising its butt into the air. Not the creature. A … A …

"Spider! Oh, my god!" Matthew swatted at his face.

Kumajiro was on his knees, wheezing for air and laughing harder than he ever had in his human form. Harder than he ever had in his life. How could Matthew possibly think he was getting the spider off without actually _touching _it?

An idea dawned on him then. Still huffing, he shuffled over to Matthew, who was now bawling and screaming and swatting like a madman and forcefully put his hand at his sides.

"What are you doing?" Matthew cried.

"Let me remove it. Do you trust me?"

Matthew nodded vigorously and Kumajiro grinned. _Stupid human_. He released one of Matthew's hands and reared his own, fingers spread. "W-what a-are you going t-to d-?"

Before he could finish, Kumajiro face-palmed the boy. Matthew fell back, squealing like a pig and clutching his nose for dear life. Tears of pain overlapping the tears of fear.

"W-what the hell!"

Kumajiro stood up and scowled. "My name is Kuma_jiro_." He opened his hand to show Matthew his palm, and sure enough, the guts of the deceased spider were there. "Good luck getting the rest off you face."

Kumajiro turned and started up the hill. Leaving Matthew behind in a throng of fallen webs. The blonde touched a finger to his nose and jumped. There was something gushy there. It felt nauseating. Matthew fell apart.

_I am going to get rid of him. I hate him! I want my bear back!_

**END OF Chapter iii**

**OMG O_O! Spiders~ like … eew! Okay! So know this (I really hope some readers don't miss this, it may just be **_**important**_**! May be … who knows … you should read it ****): just because Prussia happened to appear in this chapter and happened to get all interesting with Mattie does not mean anything~ I'm twisted like that XL! So I hoped you liked this chapter. It was kind of like a fill in. -_- Gosh I hate writing those … they're annoying. Lot's of dialogue. **

**Also, you may have noticed that over chapter 2 and this chapter my writing style changed, but that was only because of experimentation. Alrighty, thanks again everyone (so Canadian of me to say thanks for everything XD) Comments are well appreciated. **


	4. Plane To Germany

**(READ!) THIS IS A SNEAK PEEK! 'CAUSE THE REAL ONE WON'T BE UP TILL NEXT WEEK – then I'll delete this one. **

_**I assume if you have not already (or didn't want to – either one) seen it, there is a story explaining Matthew's fear of spiders. It's called Shifting Sheets and it will probably make it a whole crap load easier to understand his crazy arachnophobia. **_

**Well it took forever to start this, I took a bit of a break 'cause I was like, "it's PS3 time, baby!" – Was talking to my PS3 -_-. And I was like, "it's reading time, baby!" – Was talking to my book -_-. Oh, and, "it's food time, baby!" – No clue who I was talking to then. I think you get the point. Anyway, thanks for reading, eh! Sorry fot the late post, guys, had a very busy few days. **

**-o-oOo-o- **

"This is amazing, Canada! The clouds are so close!" Kumajiro yipped.

They'd only been on the plane fifteen minutes and Kumajiro was already psyched up on … well Matthew didn't know what, but he did _not_ want to deal with it for _eight_ hours. Yes, eight hours. The flight from Toronto to Frankfurt wasn't exactly a short one and Matthew could vividly see himself tossing Kumajiro out of the plane and letting him get a better look at the clouds he was so awestruck by. The idea was no less easy to shake off when Matthew thought of what the white-haired man did. To sum it up: Matthew Williams (Also known as Canada) + Spiders = A pathetic pile of petrified lameness. And it was taking a long time to get over the incident – though it had been days ago. Every time his ahoge brushed his nose Matthew flipped out and reverted back into a sweaty, sniffling nation.

"We're on a plane, Kumafishu. What did you expect?" Matthew sighed.

Kumajiro's head slowly turned away from the window to Matthew. His black eyes narrowed at the blonde. "My name is Kuma_jiro_, Canada."

Matthew flinched. "Oh! R-right! Right! Kuma_jiro_! I'm sorry!"

"You really should get it right one of these days," Kumajiro grumbled.

"I know … Kumafi- Kumajiro? Can I ask you for a favour?"

"What is it?"

Matthew lowered his voice. "That you refrain from calling me Canada when we're with humans."

"_Pourquoi_?"

French sounded so good on Kumajiro, it made Matthew blush. He hoped that Kumajiro hadn't noticed; the pale human drew conclusions too easily.

"I- It's just that humans aren't supposed to know about that so … call me Matthew, alright?" He squirmed in his seat.

"Alright."

"_Merci_."

"_De rien_, Matthew."

Whenever Matthew flew with Air Canada, Kumajiro – as a bear – had to be locked in a cage and put on a separate part of the plane. It was no wonder he got so excited when he saw the sky from a point that was not the ground. And on their private plane Bear Kumajiro was more interested in the food than anything else. After he ate he'd fall asleep until Matthew woke him up to carry him off of the plane, so actually _seeing _the sky was an amazing experience. In fact, all he did for the first three hours of the trip was gape at the clouds and the ocean and the shifting terrains like they were unearthly miracles. Whereas Matthew sat quietly and read the Airplane Safety pamphlets over and over until he fell asleep.

A small, brunette flight attendant came by, she wore a smile even the stupidest human could tell was being forced. The poor girl looked like she needed a break – and desperately. Kumajiro watched a commercial with flight attendants once; the job didn't look difficult. But he didn't have a uniform, then again, why would he need one? It wasn't like he wanted the job. He just wanted to experience it.

"You look exhausted," he told the women before she could ask him anything.

The edges of her lips pulled. "Well jetlag does that to you. What would you like to drink?"

"I'm not thirsty, but thank you. Maybe you should rest. I can take over for you, if you'd allow me." He smiled at her the way he smiled at Matthew sometimes, it was a smile that made the boy blush and give in to _almost _all of Kumajiro's requests. All but the ones that involved body to body contact … the most intimate requests.

"T-that's against regulations, sir."

"Oh, I see. A young thing such as yourself having to work nonstop, constantly switching time zones – the bags under your eyes tell all. But you seem very insistent on keeping to your duties so…" Kumajiro let the sentence hang and waited for the woman to react. Because there was going to be a reaction; human women seemed to be sensitive that way.

She raised two fingers to touch the skin under her right eye. Hook, line and sinker.

"Is it that bad?" she whispered just loud enough that Kumajiro could hear.

Kumajiro bit the corner of his lip and feigned a sympathetic look. "Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?"

"Oh, my goodness, Selene told me the concealer would fix it." The woman looked to Kumajiro, eyes wide and unsure. "Do you have any experience?"

"I do." Kumajiro stuck out his hand. "My name is Nanuq Siku, please just let me-"

"Wait!" She snapped and scanned down the isle. "There is a spare male uniform back there in the cubby above the microwave. It may be a bit big but you'll be fine." She fished a key from her pocket and pretended as though she were patting his shoulder but she let the key slip from her fingers and fall into his lap. "That will unlock it. Pretend like you're using the toilet. I'll follow you to the end of the isle and block the view – it'll look suspicious if I was taking out the male uniform and you were just standing there blocking me. Anyway when we're walking back I'll stay behind you and slip back into your seat. Um … since almost everyone around here is asleep it shouldn't be too difficult but wait until I come back before you come out and walk in front of me – not behind." She shook Kumajiro's hand. "I'm Melissa Gardner."

To be more than honest, Kumajiro didn't expect her to come up with such a well thought out plan so quickly. It was surprising.

He watched her and the trolley roll down the isle and disappear behind the curtain that led to the economy class area of the plane. She reappeared minutes later and didn't even spare him a glance. But Kumajiro did as he was instructed and stepped out into the isle. Melissa followed behind him and as soon as they were in the small space she whispered, "Hurry up."

He unlocked the cubby and took out the folded uniform. Without wasting time he changed in the small uncomfortable bathroom. He couldn't help but notice the toilet.

"Where does the water go …?" He pondered and there was a knock on the door.

"Nanuq, you have work to do," Melissa called impatiently.

"Right."

He checked himself in the mirror. Boy, he looked good. Kumajiro left the bathroom and went over to Melissa.

"You look perfect. Here."

She handed the trolley over to him and moved out of the way. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Didn't you already serve everyone?"

"Everyone _but_ the men in the business class section – be careful, they're kinky."

"_Kinky_?"

She nodded and replied with a wicked grin, "mmm, kinkier than a sadistic whore. Just go all the way down the isle, past the economy class section; it's on the other side of the door. It's a new instalment on this plane. Oh, and if anyone asks you who you are say that you're an attendant from another flight and … and I'm not feeling well – it's not a lie right? So I'm resting. They ask where, you don't know, understand?"

"Yes."

Kumajiro moved down the isle with Melissa behind him; from the corner of his eye he saw her slip in his seat next to Matthew.

"Good luck," she yawned and rested her head against the window.

As Kumajiro neared the business class a small boy tugged on his pants leg. He stopped to attend to him, expecting to serve a kind young man when the boy flung a partially open bag of peanuts in his face.

"What the hell were those? You call them peanuts? You damn, hoser! Bring me better ones!" He screamed.

The other passengers were staring at the two, though, Kumajiro had not noticed. He was stunned into paralysis, his eyes locked on the blonde child. No where in the commercial did a snotty little brat whip an open bag of peanuts at a flight attendant's face. And it was not supposed to happen now. Kumajiro blinked and before he could predict it, the boy slapped him across the face. Hard. His mother – as Kumajiro assumed – sat staring at the little boy, clearly mortified by the situation.

"What, are you deaf?" the child barked.

Kumajiro shook his head slowly.

"Then give me more, jackass!"

Kumajiro stumbled to grab a fresh bag from the trolley and mutely handed it to the boy. The child snatched it from Kumajiro's hand and snarled at him. Once the boy's piercing grey eyes turned away from Kumajiro he hurried to the business suit.

Matthew woke up, his stomach growled. Damn he was hungry. The blonde stretched and looked to his right, if he was lucky Kumajiro would have saved some of his food and he planned to ask but it wasn't Kumajiro that he found. It was a tiny brown-haired woman with her head nuzzled against his shoulder.

Matthew blinked.

He checked his watched. There was still another couple of hours left and he was still on the same flight. No doubt – so where the hell was Kumajiro and who the hell was this chick? He poked her head; she snuggled closer and her breasts pressed against him.

Matthew's face went bright red.

"Um … e-excuse me?" He croaked.

"Nnn~ baby I'm not ready to wake up," she moaned and rubbed against him some more.

"B-baby?"

Her eyes blinked open and, dreamily, she peered up at him. She stared at him for what felt like an interminable amount of time before her eyes widened and her cheeks burned the same hue of red as Matthew's.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry!"

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Melissa … I- I'm a flight attendant and-"

Matthew looked her up and down. Melissa was still in her uniform and it didn't matter to him. He didn't care that she was a flight attendant, he wouldn't care if she were a magical goddess from the land of gumdrops and chocolate rivers. She wasn't Kumajiro.

"There was a guy here-"

"You mean Nanuq?" Melissa asked.

"Uh … yes. Nanuq."

"He's … _helping me out_." It was obvious that she was consciously picking out her words. She spoke as though Matthew was incapable of comprehending her simple terms. He knew exactly what she meant by 'helping me out' – he knew what she meant by it and knew the deeper meaning to it. That damn idiot was doing something stupid. Matthew froze. Kumajiro was doing something stupid _on the plane_! Matthew panicked.

"Where is he?"

Melissa shrugged.

"Where is he?" Matthew yelled, it was airy but Melissa got the point. She shrunk back in her seat and put her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay! Calm down there, snippy blonde! He's in the business class, serving the men from the Redway Company."

Matthew twitched; he had to keep himself from jumping on this woman and shaking her senseless. So he bowed his head politely and got up but Melissa was persistent. She jumped after him and grabbed him by the wrist.

"You need a key to get into the business class … and- and no other attendant is going to give one to you," she curled a finger around her collar and pulled it down slightly, revealing cleavage Matthew would rather have not seen. "Just stay with me. You'd be surprised at what I can do … let's go the washroom and-"

"S-sorry, I-I-I n-need to f-find him," Matthew stuttered nervously. "A-and you're g-going to w-wake people up."

Melissa pulled Matthew closer and he fell onto the seat. His glasses flew off of his face and landed in Melissa's lap. She picked them up and dropped them into her shirt.

"You aren't going anywhere, baby~"


	5. Plane To Germany Continued

**READ: So I think I lied. I didn't delete this part. If you keep scrolling down you'll find your place!**

_**I assume if you have not already (or didn't want to – either one) seen it, there is a story explaining Matthew's fear of spiders. It's called Shifting Sheets and it will probably make it a whole crap load easier to understand his crazy arachnophobia. **_

**Well it took forever to start this, I took a bit of a break 'cause I was like, "it's PS3 time, baby!" – Was talking to my PS3 -_-. And I was like, "it's reading time, baby!" – Was talking to my book -_-. Oh, and, "it's food time, baby!" – No clue who I was talking to then. I think you get the point. Anyway, thanks for reading, eh! Sorry for the late post, guys, had a very busy few days.**

**-o-oOo-o- **

"This is amazing, Canada! The clouds are so close!" Kumajiro yipped.

They'd only been on the plane fifteen minutes and Kumajiro was already psyched up on … well Matthew didn't know what, but he did _not_ want to deal with it for _eight_ hours. Yes, eight hours. The flight from Toronto to Frankfurt wasn't exactly a short one and Matthew could vividly see himself tossing Kumajiro out of the plane and letting him get a better look at the clouds he was so awestruck by. The idea was no less easy to shake off when Matthew thought of what the white-haired man did. To sum it up: Matthew Williams (Also known as Canada) + Spiders = A pathetic pile of petrified lameness. And it was taking a long time to get over the incident – though it had been days ago. Every time his ahoge brushed his nose Matthew flipped out and reverted back into a sweaty, sniffling nation.

"We're on a plane, Kumafishu. What did you expect?" Matthew sighed.

Kumajiro's head slowly turned away from the window to Matthew. His black eyes narrowed at the blonde. "My name is Kuma_jiro_, Canada."

Matthew flinched. "Oh! R-right! Right! Kuma_jiro_! I'm sorry!"

"You really should get it right one of these days," Kumajiro grumbled.

"I know … Kumafi- Kumajiro? Can I ask you for a favour?"

"What is it?"

Matthew lowered his voice. "That you refrain from calling me Canada when we're with humans."

"_Pourquoi_?"

French sounded so good on Kumajiro, it made Matthew blush. He hoped that Kumajiro hadn't noticed; the pale human drew conclusions too easily.

"I- It's just that humans aren't supposed to know about that so … call me Matthew, alright?" He squirmed in his seat.

"Alright."

"_Merci_."

"_De rien_, Matthew."

Whenever Matthew flew with Air Canada, Kumajiro – as a bear – had to be locked in a cage and put on a separate part of the plane. It was no wonder he got so excited when he saw the sky from a point that was not the ground. And on their private plane Bear Kumajiro was more interested in the food than anything else. After he ate he'd fall asleep until Matthew woke him up to carry him off of the plane, so actually _seeing _the sky was an amazing experience. In fact, all he did for the first three hours of the trip was gape at the clouds and the ocean and the shifting terrains like they were unearthly miracles. Whereas Matthew sat quietly and read the Airplane Safety pamphlets over and over until he fell asleep.

A small, brunette flight attendant came by, she wore a smile even the stupidest human could tell was being forced. The poor girl looked like she needed a break – and desperately. Kumajiro watched a commercial with flight attendants once; the job didn't look difficult. But he didn't have a uniform, then again, why would he need one? It wasn't like he wanted the job. He just wanted to experience it.

"You look exhausted," he told the women before she could ask him anything.

The edges of her lips pulled. "Well jetlag does that to you. What would you like to drink?"

"I'm not thirsty, but thank you. Maybe you should rest. I can take over for you, if you'd allow me." He smiled at her the way he smiled at Matthew sometimes, it was a smile that made the boy blush and give in to _almost _all of Kumajiro's requests. All but the ones that involved body to body contact … the most intimate requests.

"T-that's against regulations, sir."

"Oh, I see. A young thing such as yourself having to work nonstop, constantly switching time zones – the bags under your eyes tell all. But you seem very insistent on keeping to your duties so…" Kumajiro let the sentence hang and waited for the woman to react. Because there was going to be a reaction; human women seemed to be sensitive that way.

She raised two fingers to touch the skin under her right eye. Hook, line and sinker.

"Is it that bad?" she whispered just loud enough that Kumajiro could hear.

Kumajiro bit the corner of his lip and feigned a sympathetic look. "Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?"

"Oh, my goodness, Selene told me the concealer would fix it." The woman looked to Kumajiro, eyes wide and unsure. "Do you have any experience?"

"I do." Kumajiro stuck out his hand. "My name is Nanuq Siku, please just let me-"

"Wait!" She snapped and scanned down the isle. "There is a spare male uniform back there in the cubby above the microwave. It may be a bit big but you'll be fine." She fished a key from her pocket and pretended as though she were patting his shoulder but she let the key slip from her fingers and fall into his lap. "That will unlock it. Pretend like you're using the toilet. I'll follow you to the end of the isle and block the view – it'll look suspicious if I was taking out the male uniform and you were just standing there blocking me. Anyway when we're walking back I'll stay behind you and slip back into your seat. Um … since almost everyone around here is asleep it shouldn't be too difficult but wait until I come back before you come out and walk in front of me – not behind." She shook Kumajiro's hand. "I'm Melissa Gardner."

To be more than honest, Kumajiro didn't expect her to come up with such a well thought out plan so quickly. It was surprising.

He watched her and the trolley roll down the isle and disappear behind the curtain that led to the economy class area of the plane. She reappeared minutes later and didn't even spare him a glance. But Kumajiro did as he was instructed and stepped out into the isle. Melissa followed behind him and as soon as they were in the small space she whispered, "Hurry up."

He unlocked the cubby and took out the folded uniform. Without wasting time he changed in the small uncomfortable bathroom. He couldn't help but notice the toilet.

"Where does the water go …?" He pondered and there was a knock on the door.

"Nanuq, you have work to do," Melissa called impatiently.

"Right."

He checked himself in the mirror. Boy, he looked good. Kumajiro left the bathroom and went over to Melissa.

"You look perfect. Here."

She handed the trolley over to him and moved out of the way. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Didn't you already serve everyone?"

"Everyone _but_ the men in the business class section – be careful, they're kinky."

"_Kinky_?"

She nodded and replied with a wicked grin, "mmm, kinkier than a sadistic whore. Just go all the way down the isle, past the economy class section; it's on the other side of the door. It's a new instalment on this plane. Oh, and if anyone asks you who you are say that you're an attendant from another flight and … and I'm not feeling well – it's not a lie right? So I'm resting. They ask where, you don't know, understand?"

"Yes."

Kumajiro moved down the isle with Melissa behind him; from the corner of his eye he saw her slip in his seat next to Matthew.

"Good luck," she yawned and rested her head against the window.

As Kumajiro neared the business class a small boy tugged on his pants leg. He stopped to attend to him, expecting to serve a kind young man when the boy flung a partially open bag of peanuts in his face.

"What the hell were those? You call them peanuts? You damn, hoser! Bring me better ones!" He screamed.

The other passengers were staring at the two, though, Kumajiro had not noticed. He was stunned into paralysis, his eyes locked on the blonde child. No where in the commercial did a snotty little brat whip an open bag of peanuts at a flight attendant's face. And it was not supposed to happen now. Kumajiro blinked and before he could predict it, the boy slapped him across the face. Hard. His mother – as Kumajiro assumed – sat staring at the little boy, clearly mortified by the situation.

"What, are you deaf?" the child barked.

Kumajiro shook his head slowly.

"Then give me more, jackass!"

Kumajiro stumbled to grab a fresh bag from the trolley and mutely handed it to the boy. The child snatched it from Kumajiro's hand and snarled at him. Once the boy's piercing grey eyes turned away from Kumajiro he hurried to the business suit.

Matthew woke up, his stomach growled. Damn he was hungry. The blonde stretched and looked to his right, if he was lucky Kumajiro would have saved some of his food and he planned to ask but it wasn't Kumajiro that he found. It was a tiny brown-haired woman with her head nuzzled against his shoulder.

Matthew blinked.

He checked his watched. There was still another couple of hours left and he was still on the same flight. No doubt – so where the hell was Kumajiro and who the hell was this chick? He poked her head; she snuggled closer and her breasts pressed against him.

Matthew's face went bright red.

"Um … e-excuse me?" He croaked.

"Nnn~ baby I'm not ready to wake up," she moaned and rubbed against him some more.

"B-baby?"

Her eyes blinked open and, dreamily, she peered up at him. She stared at him for what felt like an interminable amount of time before her eyes widened and her cheeks burned the same hue of red as Matthew's.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry!"

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Melissa … I- I'm a flight attendant and-"

Matthew looked her up and down. Melissa was still in her uniform and it didn't matter to him. He didn't care that she was a flight attendant, he wouldn't care if she were a magical goddess from the land of gumdrops and chocolate rivers. She wasn't Kumajiro.

"There was a guy here-"

"You mean Nanuq?" Melissa asked.

"Uh … yes. Nanuq."

"He's … _helping me out_." It was obvious that she was consciously picking out her words. She spoke as though Matthew was incapable of comprehending her simple terms. He knew exactly what she meant by 'helping me out' – he knew what she meant by it and knew the deeper meaning to it. That damn idiot was doing something stupid. Matthew froze. Kumajiro was doing something stupid _on the plane_! Matthew panicked.

"Where is he?"

Melissa shrugged.

"Where is he?" Matthew yelled, it was airy but Melissa got the point. She shrunk back in her seat and put her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay! Calm down there, snippy blonde! He's in the business class, serving the men from the Redway Company."

Matthew twitched; he had to keep himself from jumping on this woman and shaking her senseless. So he bowed his head politely and got up but Melissa was persistent. She jumped after him and grabbed him by the wrist.

"You need a key to get into the business class … and- and no other attendant is going to give one to you," she curled a finger around her collar and pulled it down slightly, revealing cleavage Matthew would rather have not seen. "Just stay with me. You'd be surprised at what I can do … let's go the washroom and-"

"S-sorry, I-I-I n-need to f-find him," Matthew stuttered nervously. "A-and you're g-going to w-wake people up."

Melissa pulled Matthew closer and he fell onto the seat. His glasses flew off of his face and landed in Melissa's lap. She picked them up and dropped them into her shirt.

"You aren't going anywhere, baby~"

**YOU ARE HERE **

**(If you didn't skip over the preview)**

"You- you don't want t-to do this … I … I have an STD!" Matthew squealed – and lied.

"It's all good, so do I," Melissa leaned in and Matthew tried to move away but she had him by the wrist.

"Sir is everything alright?" A female voice asked from a bit further down the isle.

It was another one of the flight attendants. Matthew recognized her voice from earlier on; a wave of relief crashed over him. Melissa, on the other hand, appeared to be horrified. She jerked Matthew forward and he landed on top of her. Before he could argue she crushed her mouth down on his.

The flight attendant's footsteps were drawing nearer and Matthew heard a gasp. "O-oh, my! I am so sorry!" She apologized one last time and hurried off.

Melissa pulled away slowly and peeked over Matthew's shoulder. "Is she gone?" She whispered.

"Maple …."

"I'm kind of hiding, eh. So I'd appreciate if you stayed here."

Matthew shook his head. "Maple …."

"What does that even mean?"

"I … I need to f-find Kuma- Nanuq."

Melissa rolled her eyes. Never in her twenty-eight years of life had she ever been so annoyed by anyone. How could he be so rude? All she wanted to do was sleep. What kind of flight attendant would she be if she were to look unappealing to those of whom she served? Alas, there always had to be someone that wanted to ruin everything.

So what if Nanuq wanted to be gentlemanly and sweet to her by doing her job? There was still _hours _left in the flight anyway she could always sneak back into position later. And this blonde, though he was cute, was not rocking the persistence very well. It was pissing her off.

"Why?" She huffed.

Matthew paused for a moment. "'C-cause he is my … brother a-and he isn't exactly, uh … how should I put it? _S-straight in the mind_."

She leaned in again, not to kiss him; she was intrigued by the intellectuality of his final statement – if that was what one would be willing to call it: Intellectual. It really wasn't. But it was not until Melissa actually processed his words that she understood what Matthew had meant by 'straight in the mind'.

She sat back down in her seat, a look of genuine shock embedded on her tan face.

"A-are you telling me he's off his rocker?" Melissa stomped her foot down and her head fell into her hands. She shifted her now weary gaze to Matthew. "He's crazy?"

If Matthew had to feign every emotion that came henceforth so be it; Matthew let his own eyes evade hers and shook his head slowly. He answered, "T-the doctor…" Matthew sniffled – _the more the better, eh, Matthew. Yes, you don't want that idiot back but you _need _him back. Don't let the emotions of the last couples of days overtake what you've always felt for your friend. Remember, if you can stick with him throughout this whole ordeal you can fine an antidote to this curse._ "The doctor s-said that … he i-isn't m-mentally sound." He met Melissa's gaze then and pushed out a tear. "I … I l… love my brother, eh. His sk-skin is s-so pale b-because h-his body won't f-function p-properly. A-And his h-hair-"

"I get it! God, guy! I get it … I'm sorry."

"S-so then …"

"Of course! Jesus, I am going to get in so much shit for this later. Let's go."

BHB

Kumajiro took a quick step back, his eyes wide, mind buzzing. Matthew was right – no, he was righter than right – it was stupid for Kumajiro to believe he could do things just because he was human. Especially being a flight attendant. Fuck it. He wanted out. But … theses men …. He was stuck, like glue to a wall. And as the business class men neared, he abruptly began to wish that he was back in his seat staring at the clouds.

"Gentlemen, come on now. We can all act in a civilized manor, and conduct ourselves in a proper – behaved – fashion. So let's just-"

"Don't you dare, eh!" One of the men screamed over Kumajiro. "You spilled _red wine_ on my _white suit_! Who is going to pay for that, Albino?"

"Yeah! And how do you expect me to attend the business meeting with a charred toupee?" Another barked.

Kumajiro backed up into the wall and started feeling for the knob. There was no way that any of these men who – if so – planned to keep their social status in check would dare harm him amongst a throng of strangers that may or may not be willing to blow out words to the press if they recognized a face or two. Yes. That was it. Escape and be free; find Melissa and wait out the rest of the flight with Matthew nagging angrily at his side. Oh, happy days … well not really, but it was better than this.

"It was unintentional. I would never-"

"Shut your mouth!" A third man hollered. He waved his laptop in the air and flung it at Kumajiro. Though Kumajiro dodged it easily, he did not exactly appreciate the show of emotion. His skin burned as the rage began to pent. His animal side was coming free. And no show of mercy would be presented in this state.

The men, too, seemed to notice the change in the pale man and hesitated on going on any further.

Kumajiro grinned, displaying to them a clean set of readied jaws, pointed fangs.

"You men," Kumajiro said, voice flat. "Truly have no idea, whatsoever, what you have done – making me feel like this. Causing _me _to quiver because of your likes. I guess, though … that it is a human thing to create the pretense that you are more superior than you really are." He made eye contact with the man clutching his burnt hair piece. "Shall you explain to me first, why you people are so ungrateful?"

BHB

Matthew could hear Kumajiro's voice from the other side of the door. He was in there, and not happy. A displeased bear was not exactly the best creature to be locked in a room with. Matthew jiggled the doorknob but it was useless. It was locked; but Melissa had the key – or so she said. Actually, from what she explained, she _had _her key, but she gave it to Kumajiro. Fortunately, she had a spare, unfortunately, this spare was on the other side of the plane and the only way to get it would be to go through her very pissed off co-workers. She had no clue how long that would take. For the sake of the businessmen, Kumajiro and Matthew, Matthew hoped that she would return quickly.

Luckily, no one else could hear what was going on; the wall bisecting the business class from the economy class was nearly soundproof. Nearly meaning Matthew had to press his ear against the door just to get a vague understanding of what was going on. And being invisible was actually working out for once in his life, because even as he stood there with his ear pressed to the door not a single glance was sent his way.

"Get off of me! One of you numbskulls! Help me! He's trying to bite me!" A faint voice yelled.

"No, Kumajiro! No, no, no, no!" Matthew mumbled in a panic.

"I'll get help!" Another voice declared and the door burst open, it smashed into Matthew and he was squished against the wall. Why was it always him, first Ivan now this … seriously? "Help! Help, someone! This man is crazy!" the same voice that said it was going to get help called to the passengers.

Matthew slid down and crawled out of the space. He prepared himself to sneak into the room on his hands and knees when a flood of men and women jumbled into the room, crushing him and leaving dirty footprints on his legs, back and head.

"Maple!"

Matthew shakily lifted his head and everything in his vision was doubled. Lovely, his glasses were broken.

From what he could see, two built men had Kumajiro by the arms and were struggling to hold the albino down as he launched himself at the poor man on the floor.

"K-Kumahime! Kumahime please stop!" Matthew shouted as loudly as he could.

Kumajiro's heated black eyes quickly landed on Matthew and his body relaxed. But as soon as his composure was regained the men jumped on his and crushed him to the ground.

"Oh, no!" It was Melissa's voice. Her delicate hands helped to haul him to his feet. Though Matthew hovered over her he somehow managed to get on his feet. She brushed the dirt off his back gently and ran into the room. "Hey! HEY!"

Everything stopped and she scowled at the sight that was played out before her. In a way that only Melissa could describe as _amazing_, she removed the scowl, plastered on her airline smile and looked to Kumajiro, then the whispering crowd. "Come now, everyone. We all have dignity, and smarts – let us not forget that the plane in being balanced by even weight, with all of you standing on one part of the plane," she widened her sharp smile. "We'll surely go down."

There was a momentary silence before the crowd rushed back to their seats, leaving Melissa, the businessmen and Kumajiro alone. With Matthew watching from behind and the two other flight attendant scurrying to take care of the flustered passengers.

Melissa aided the man holding on to his hairpiece to his chair whilst the rest watched, mute. She spun on her heels and frowned at the three other men that stood in place. "Now you all should feel ashamed. This man is not … well, best put, he isn't _all there_." She shook her head. "Even so, his actions were impolite and will put a stain on the good nature of Air Canada flights and his family." She looked to Matthew and gave him a small, apologetic smile. "I will make sure that the rest of your flight is comfortable and to your liking. All issues will be attended to, to the best of our abilities. Pardon me, sirs, I will deal with this and send someone in right away to help clean up and deal with your needs."

With that, she took Kumajiro by the hand and dragged him out of the room. Matthew followed behind and was semi-thankful that all eyes were focused on Kumajiro and Melissa and not himself. Semi-thankful. Admittedly, he was embarrassed for the two of them.

BHB

Melissa came back and explained that everything was under control and they wouldn't be kicked off the plane and dropped off in England, as the one of the pilots had told Matthew and Kumajiro earlier.

The plane had landed, they were in Germany, thankfully and departing. Whilst Matthew walked by, Melissa snagged him by the sleeve and kissed his cheek, less forcefully than before. Matthew's face lit up and Melissa giggled.

"Maybe next time, we should spend our time together in a more secluded area."

"E- Eh~ …."

"But I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much so we'll just have to end off with our little moment. Bye, baby."

Kumajiro felt a pang of jealously as he watched Melissa toy with Matthew. He growled, grabbed Matthew's other arm and yanked him off the plane.

"Goodbye, Melissa," Kumajiro snapped.

**END of Chapter iv**

**My goshness -_- like, for-realzees, that took too long! I hate summer school! I passed and I'm glad, and then I had camp! Then my family kept coming over, get this, I have a family that I discovered isn't all that accepting of gay boys so you can only imagine what would happen if they caught me writing about them. So many DELAYS! ARGH! Point is, it's out now. And the part with the potluck is next chapter~ so get ready. **

**Thanks for reading this, comments are appericiated! **


	6. Pot Luck

**I don't know if anyone noticed what I did in the last chapter (snicker) but I inserted something rare …. And if you plan to go back and find out I suggest you don't read any further than this. Okay~ well, Matthew called Kumajiro, Kumajiro. I guess all the chaos triggered something, eh. That's all. Lol, I hope you weren't hoping for more. **

**Thanks for reading, comments make Sweden smile =_=" **** this is him. **

**-o-oOo-o-**

"Kumamiso wake up, we're here."

Matthew tapped the albino on the head lightly. After the flight Kumajiro had been easily irritable and the last thing Matthew wanted to do was get him more stirred up – especially at a party where he knew nations and nations knew him. There was no way he was going to let Kumajiro ruin this day, it was too important to risk screwing up.

"Kumamiso … please wake up. We're here, eh," he tried again.

Kumajiro squirmed under his touch. His eyes slowly peeled open and he yawned, the serene look on his face took Matthew by surprise. Kumajiro smiled at him.

"I had a lovely dream, Canada. It was so … factual," he said blithely. Kumajiro cocked his head to get a better view of the manor behind Matthew and his smiled widened. He looked back at the blonde who was looking at him questionably.

"What did you dream of?" Matthew asked, curiosity piqued.

"I was a black person – it makes sense. Under all of my white fur I had black skin. But for some reason I'm so pale. Could it be that the pigmentation of my skin was fabricated from my fur instead? Maybe I will become darker."

Matthew blinked. "Um … okay. We should probably get going."

"Oh, I forgot-"

There was a knock on the window and Matthew spun around in his seat to see a very happy looking Lars waving at him. _Looks like he's recovered from the loss_, Matthew noted mentally.

The last time they spoke was after the FIFA World Cup. He spent four grueling hours – in all honesty, he did not exactly hate them – listening to Lars' raging on about how the match must have been fixed and that it wasn't fair and how every time he'd made it to the finals it was like Gaia suddenly decided it would be best to watch him suffer.

Matthew waved back.

"Kumamiso I'm going with Holland, so don't get in any trouble, okay? Try not to talk to anyone." It was more of a piteous order than a direct one. Kumajiro nodded nonetheless and watched Matthew get out of the car but before he could close the door Kumajiro called out.

"Can I stay with you?"

Lars frowned. "Canada didn't you get the memo?"

Matthew, stuck between the two questions, nodded his head at Kumajiro and then quickly shook at Lars.

Kumajiro got out of the car and went to Matthew's side, Lars' frown deepened. He took Matthew by the arm and pulled him close. "Excuse us," he said to Kumajiro and hauled Matthew to a secluded corner.

"W-what's wrong?" Matthew stuttered, stunned by Lars' bold behavior. Then again, it was to be expected. Lars wasn't rude but if he wanted to get his point across he would take action.

"_No _humans, Canada. If Germany finds out he'll probably escort the both of you off the premises. I mean," a slight blush rose to his cheeks, "it wouldn't bother me if he left but it's been a while since we've seen each other …."

"O-oh! Uh …" Matthew's mind reeled as he searched for a decent lie to present, but all he could conjure up was stupid fibs. For sure, he was not going to tell Lars that Kumajiro was really his pet polar bear transformed into a super good-looking human, "h-he isn't human, eh. He's … a new nation. Well not new, per say. I found him; my guess is he's been hidden all this time."

Lars' eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean? In North America?"

Matthew dug his heels into the dirt and furthered the lie. "Yeah, but he's an island – close to me, America, too"

"And he was left unnoticed? Canada, he's really big – taller than you, even. There's no way …"

Matthew bit his bottom lip. His head was beginning to throb from all of this lying. "I-I don't quite understand either."

"I see. What's his name?" He asked curiously.

"A … uh … _Alaska_," he replied.

"Wait, what? Alaska? There's already an Alaska."

"Yeah but … he's a piece of Alaska that was left untouched … so he became a nation on his own. Kind of like Sealand." Matthew chuckled nervously. "Totally independent."

"If you say so. I should go and tell Germany then, and you should probably keep him away from France and England. You know how they are."

Just as Lars spoke the name, Matthew saw Arthur walk past them, completely oblivious of their presence. Finally! He could finally get a hold of the stupid, old git. He'd been blocking his calls for some reason – it was probably the guilt eating him alive. Unfortunately, Matthew had no proof to pin on him but what else could it be?

"Canada?"

For that slight second, Lars' existence slipped Matthew's mind. He smiled at him. "I need to talk to England anyways, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure."

Matthew ran through the throng of chatting nations. For most, running would be inappropriate at such a formal gathering but there was only a handful of nations who knew he was even there. The rest would just brush him off as passing wind – as always.

He saw Arthur stop at the hors d'oeuvres table and start skimming over the options. Matthew ceased the moment. He slowed his pace and approached. Just his luck that at that same moment Yoa shouted Arthur's name. Arthur turned around. He spotted Matthew instantly and their eyes locked. Before Matthew could stop him Arthur was bolting – actually, he was walking extraordinarily quickly – through the crowds. Matthew chased after him, determined to get his questions answered.

He was closing the distance but his attempt was abruptly halted by Alfred. He snatched Matthew by the collar, a panicked look shadowing his features.

"A-America?"

"Canada I need your help~! Normally I'm the hero and stuff but I need a sidekick! You gotta be my sidekick 'cause I'm being asked a shitload of questions that I can't answer! You know stuff, right, bro?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Who the hell is the albino? Everyone is saying he's from NA! Then why the fuck don't I know him?"

Matthew watched in dismay as Arthur faded into the thick ocean of nations. _Damn it!_ He glared at Alfred and then sighed in defeat.

"What albinoooOh, no!" he squeaked, suddenly understanding exactly who the topic of their conversation was.

Alfred gasped Matthew by the shoulders and stared shaking his furiously.

"Canada this is no time to be acting so weird! Do you know who he is? Shit I'm scared! What if he's like a phantom nation – like Prussia, but confined and asomatous? They both have white hair, Canada! Nobody knows who he is! Not even us!"

"C-Calm down, eh, America! You're making me nauseous! I-I know who he is!"

Alfred stopped and tears of joy streamed out his eyes, a hopeful grin pulled at the edges of his lips. "You do? Oh, that's awesome! Who is he?"

Somehow, Matthew had a feeling that his happy day was going to terminated. Thanks to none other than Kumajiro. And he had already told Lars that Kumajiro was Alaska. It would be dangerous to retort to using different names and lies. _When it rains it pours_. Matthew grumbled to himself, knowing that this was not going to go well.

"Alaska …." He replied quietly.

Alfred paled, his blue eyes widening in disbelief. "L-like _my _Alaska?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not necessarily. He's sort of … a part of Alaska. A lost island."

Alfred sniffled. "H-he's a lost island … in Alaska? My Alaska?"

"No! Oh, god America please don't … you're gunna cause a scene; and he's not in Alaska he's _near _it," Matthew untruthfully corrected.

Alfred bit on a hangnail, announcing to his brother, "That still isn't comforting."

"Well it's not like I have anything more to say to bring you to any sort of closure so do you think maybe I could just leave? I'm kind of doing something right now."

The blue eyed blonde let his hand fall to his side, making his hurt evident since his brother clearly was not getting the true sobriety of the situation. There was a _dude_ running around from _North America_ that _nobody_ knew who was apparently a missing piece of _him_ that could yield the power of invisibility – either that or he was amazing at blending in with the environment. _Like a shape shifter!_ Alfred gasped.

"Um … Alfred?"

Matthew stared at his brother as his face went through a series of emotions that varied from joy to fear to discomfort to disorientation and the works. Matthew didn't have a lick of patience for this. He needed to track down Arthur, wherever he may be. The Bielschmidt Manor was gigantic and very lush, though the grass and shrubs were much more vibrant, they were just about the same hue and the damn Brits uniform. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

He sighed again. Drawing in an aggravated breath, he slapped Alfred across the face. His hand left a bright red imprint and he quickly looked away from it. Alfred stopped and gaped at the other.

"I need your help with something, too," Matthew mumbled.

"You _slapped _me."

"Do you think you could tell me where Alaska is?"

"You actually _slapped _me."

"I'm sorry but do you think–"

"What the hell is wrong with the world today? First Alaska now _this_! What'd I do? I don't fucking get it!"

Matthew ducked just as his brother punched the air. "I just want to know where Alaska is! You wouldn't get a hold of yourself! It seemed like the only rational thing to do!"

The attack was not meant for Matthew but it terrified him nonetheless.

"Oh …."

Matthew craned his neck to look up at Alfred from where he cowered. "Y-yeah …."

Alfred grinned and his heroic smile triumphantly returned to its usual place. "Well that's totally different! You were trying to help me, you are definitely an awesome sidekick, and for that, I forgive your molestation of my face."

Matthew's eye twitched. "Molestation?"

"Yes but I forgive you! So what was it that you wanted?"

He hefted Matthew to his feet and Matthew replied shakily, "A-Alaska."

"Right! He's by the fountain with France and Prussia."

Matthew's eyes became as wide as saucers … the last time Kumajiro got too close to Francis ….

Matthew thanked his brother and bolted for the fountain. He had to hurry if he wanted to save Francis. If he was lucky, Kumajiro wouldn't remember what happened between them during Francis' last visit months ago.

From his vantage point he could make out two pale figures. Kumajiro and Prussia, talking and laughing blithely, Matthew almost felt intrusive as he closed the distance.

As he neared the three men stopped and looked to him. Prussia grinned.

"Hey there, Canada! We were talking about you!" Prussia announced.

Matthew's face went bright red and he smiled, though his eyes were locked on Francis who was now taking Prussia's place as Kumajiro's entertainer.

_Oh no …_

**OMG, guys I'm so sorry! How long has it been. Been busy. I apologize. Please forgive me. I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I had to finish it but I won't take this long again! I promise. **


	7. Naked Man!

"Bonjour, mon beau garcon," Francis purred seductively.

Kumajiro smiled at the Frenchman and replied simply, "bonjour." Surprisingly, he recognized the perverted fool that stood before him especially with two large glasses of sloshing red wine that were gracefully being held between his fingers.

Only one man could proudly carry two _large _glasses of the ornamental liquid and still look, and most likely feel, relaxed and inconspicuous: France. Or as more acquainted nations called him: Francis.

"Oh!" Francis' eyes widened slightly and he grinned (instantaneously) in obvious approval. "You know French. Very few nations know French nowadays."

Kumajiro shook his head. "I disagree," he retorted. "Canada knows, and so does Seychelles and Belgium-"

Francis pressed a finger against Kumajiro's lips with his free hand – oh, how badly the albino wanted to jump away from the sweet smelling hands. They brought back memories. Memories of a dark, shameful time. Kumajiro fought the urge the swat the digits away and gently brushed Francis' provocative action away by putting the Frenchman's hand back at his side.

"I'm sorry but-"

"My boy, to reject me before even getting to know me ... how can that be fair?" Francis asked without curtaining the annoyance in his voice.

Kumajiro opened his mouth to argue that it was not exactly fair that he should be cornered into such an uncomfortable situation but Francis took one of the two wine glasses and quickly held it out for Kumajiro to take.

Kumajiro stared down at the sparkling glass and looked back at the blonde. "I couldn't ... Canada he'd- he'd get mad at me."

"Canada? Oh! Is that who you came with? So then you must be a nation, oui?"

Kumajiro had seen moments like this on those television dramas and soap operas all the time. It was times like this when a good ol' lie would do him well. But ... but if he lied and Canada found out... The last thing he wanted to do was upset his Canadian comrade again. There was only one thing to do.

Kumajiro took a deep breath. If it had to be done it had to done. And he would do this.

"My god a NAKED MAN!"

The party fell silent and all the eyes were suddenly pinned on him – including Francis'. It was scrunched up in deep confusion, just the same as the rest of the bemused nations.

"Well that backfired," Kumajiro mumbled to himself. He tried again, this time throwing his hand in the air and pointing to nothing in particular in the sky. "MY GOD A _NAKED MAN_!"

"Where?" Francis asked eagerly.

That was all he needed to do. In a flash the curious gazes shot to the nothing his index finger was aimed at and he dipped into the sea of nations. Successfully, he managed to navigate into the large hedge maze where he then decided he would stay until the end of the party. That way he wouldn't be a bother to Canada or cause any more trouble.

B H B

Matthew stood frozen amidst the throng of curious nations. What the hell had Kumajiro been thinking? A _naked man_? Was he high? Even as Matthew watched Kumajiro crawl into the maze all he could do was stare in complete, utter disbelief. Why did he do that? This was exactly what Matthew meant when he said 'try not to talk to anyone' – okay not exactly, but there was a subliminal message programmed into that very vital sentence. It was simple: '_don't _draw attention if you choose not to comply'. And he didn't choose to comply ... with both warnings!

Matthew popped out of his dazed state and shook Gilbert's shoulder. The older nation turned to look at him.

"What the fuck was my theoretical twin thinking? That was not awesome-"

Canada felt a blush making its way up to his face. He'd never been so embarrassed! "I know I'm so-"

"There was no naked man at all!" Gilbert finished bitterly.

"O-Oh."

Gilbert sighed; he pinched the bridge of his nose and drew his attention back to the Canadian. "My apologies, I just ... man that was _not _awesome. What is it?"

"I'm going to slip away for a moment okay. I'll be back soon."

Just as Matthew turned his back to the German man a stern hand held him firmly in place.

"Where are you going?" It was Gilbert. Of course. Why couldn't he just understand that Matthew had somewhere to be? Someone to find?

"Just into the maze, it looks ... fun," Matthew lied. It did not look fun. Far from fun. After watching one terrifyingly horrifying horror movie with Alfred the idea of entering mazes petrified him. Asking Gilbert to tag along would make it so much easier for him keep his composure but with Gilbert there things would just become awkward when he found Kumajiro and punished him severely. And he would punish him severely this time.

"It does, doesn't it? It was _my _awesome design!" Gilbert beamed and Matthew nodded.

"Then that will make it more fun, eh."

Something gleamed in the German's ruby eyes; he draped an arm around Matthew's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "let's go in together."

Matthew recoiled in shock. "I-I'd rather just go in alone. I-I mean – I mean I would love to but ... but it would be much more exciting if I went in alone, eh. No offence!" Matthew stuttered.

Gilbert grinned and drew a line down the back of Matthew's neck. "I could make it more exciting."

A pleasurable shiver shot through the Canadian. This could not truly be real? But – Matthew shook his head vigorously. He needed to find Kumajiro. Matthew pushed away from Gilbert hesitantly and smiled. "I- I should go alone."

The German frowned but didn't question him any further. He released his friend and took a step back. His eyebrows knitted skyward in concern and he exhaled. "If you insist. But if you get lost just scream for me and I'll be there in a flash. It is a very complex puzzle so..."

Matthew dug his heel into the dirt; as much as he didn't want to he had to cut the German off. "It's going to be fine, Prussia. I promise I'll come back."

"You better or I might just have to keep you here and invade your vital regions tonight," Gilbert announced to him. As much as Matthew wanted it to be a joke, Gilbert's face was hard as stone with no hint of amusement or jest or humour.

Matthew chuckled nervously and bobbed his head up and down. He waved quickly and hurried off to the maze.

B H B

Arthur was not expecting to see Matthew there, he thought he might have stayed home or something. – anywhere else but at a gathering with so many people. Dammit! Why did the boy suddenly want to interact with others? And to make things worse he brought what had to be, no doubt, his bear but not as a bear, as a human. A pale skinned, white-haired, dark-eyed beauty! It was an insult! How the hell could his intention have gone so willy-nilly? He wanted to make the bear sick, or deformed or dead! But no, the bloody wretch was alive, drawing the attention of everybody, and playing as Alaska!

An idea suddenly came to the Englishman and he chuckled darkly. "By the Fae! I'll expose him!"

There was no way he was going to let this bear's luck continue. If he could expose the lie it would cause a huge uproar and then the pest would be banished! Maybe destroyed by the nations who didn't want this secret to get out!

Arthur downed his last pint and started laughing outright. "I'm brilliant!"

"Are you alright?" Hungry asked, clearly concerned about sanity.

A small imp ran along the back of the bar and disappeared behind an open door. He carried his eyes back to Hungry and replied blithely, "I'm better than an elf with honey and milk!"

"I ... I don't understand."

Arthur squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "don't worry, lass. You don't need to."

And with that he walked away, an aura of bliss radiating thick around him.

B H B

Matthew had been walking for more than half an hour already, moving in circles and making a constant repetition of prior steps. All the hedges looked the same, the stony paths all looked the same, every noise was like a sudden bang in his ear that he couldn't help but get startled by and he was starting to feel fatigued.

Damn Kumajiro for being such an ignorant goof. It would probably be easier for him to locate the missing 'human' if he could call out Kumajiro's name but that would alert suspicion. Calling out Nanuq would be way too formal since he told everyone that asked that Kumajiro was Alaska and he would call out Alaska but Kumajiro was probably the only one that didn't know that he was Alaska.

Just as he was ready to give up, a tall figure came out from behind one wall and disappeared again behind another.

"Kumagimo!"

A head popped out from behind the hedge. Matthew let out a very audible breath of relief, it was Kumajiro! But just as the relief rolled in, the anger quickly overlapped it.

"Canada! Why are you in here?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes and walked over to Kumajiro, his face slowly tinting red. "Why are _you _in here? Why would you yell something like that? A _naked _man! What were you thinking? And then you just ran off like that! I was worried!" He yelled, though it was no louder than how most people spoke.

The corners of Kumajiro's lips quirked upward and he suddenly embraced the furious boy. "You were worried? I'm happy. I was starting to think you didn't care – or you hated me."

Matthew tried to shove him away but Kumajiro only tightened his hold and laughed into the blonde's hair. "S-stop it! Let go! I'm mad at you!"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Matthew sighed, "you better not ... and by the way, when we get home, you're sleeping in the basement."

Kumajiro pushed away and stared at his master, abashed. "The basement?"

"Yes! Because you worried me and I've never been so embarrassed in my life! You successfully managed to do what even Alfred couldn't! I should have left you at home, you know! I mean ... _maple_! Kumamiso you're lucky I'm so-"

B H B

As he ranted on Kumajiro attention started to drift. He'd never noticed how bouncy that abnormally long strand of hair that Canada had sticking out of the side of his head got whenever Matthew got upset. It was so ... intriguing.

Kumajiro made a daring move and drew his hand out while Matthew had his head down. He curled a finger around the hair. With his curiosity growing stronger and more tempting Kumajiro tugged.

Canada stopped talking and a moan escaped his lips. Kumajiro couldn't help but notice the blush rising on the Canadian's body.

"K-Kumadewse w-what are you doing? D-don't touch that!" Canada's voice came out as a breathy plea and something about that made Kumajiro's stomach stir.

Canada's knees began to buckle and Kumajiro smirked.

Something new to play with.

o-O-o-O-o

**Wow I did it! I finished it! Yahoo! Not the story of course but the chapter! It took forever to come I know and I sincerely apologize for my prudence when it came delivering this. But thanks so much for staying faithful or for reading this! **

**TRANSLATIONS: **

**Bonjour, mon beau garcon – Hello, my beautiful boy (NOTE, the C on garcon is supposed to have an accent but I got lazy ... sorry -_-)**

**Oui - Yes**

**Comments are highly appreciated!**


	8. Falling Down Is A BITCH

Kumajiro knew that he had just ventured into something that was probably supposed to stay hidden within Canada. Especially with the way he kept whispering "please stop, Kumajiro" but as always, Kumajiro's curiosity would take over any of his sensible logic so he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Matthew fought desperately against Kumajiro. He could scream for help, maybe even just … yell – if that were even possible – but that would only cause an irrational throng to stampede into the maze and there was no way in hell the Canadian planned on letting anybody he knew see him looking so inferior. Plus, it would only create more suspicion about the illustrious _Alaska_.

Below his waist Matthew could feel the uncomfortable burning begin to manifest. The situation was getting way out of hand! If Kumajiro tugged anymore Matthew would end up darting kilometers past his breaking point. Kilometers!

Face red, and eyes tearing he looked up at Kumajiro, hoping that the look on his face would be convincing enough to make the virgin human understand that this was not an act they could do in public – Matthew slammed his eyelids shut and shook his head furiously – _it isn't an act we should be doing PERIOD_! He thought correctively and quickly went back to staring at Kumajiro.

It was obvious; they were like pleading soldiers, standing in a field stained red by the blood of their comrades whilst knowing that the only option left was to wave their white flags high above their heads and admit defeat. In simpler terms: Canada's eyes could not have been any more painful to gaze into. Pulling on the hair seemed fun at first but now … well now Kumajiro just felt mean.

With low movements, he released the strand and sighed. He could not have felt like more of a douche if he was actually inserted into a vagina. Kumajiro tilted his head to look down at Canada and couldn't help but burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You're as red as a cherry!"

Matthew's eyes grew wide as saucers but the feeling of shock was swept away and quickly replaced by anger – which, unintentionally, made his skin even brighter.

Kumajiro fell onto the ground; he was gasping for air like a fish out of water. It was too much for him to bear. He had to put a hand on the ground to support him. "Y-You look like a boiled lobster, Canada! I can't breathe!"

Matthew tried to mask his embarrassment but was failing miserably. Without even looking at his reflection he knew he'd upgraded from boiled lobster to a boiled lobster with a bad suntan. If that even made sense – either way it wouldn't matter to Kumajiro.

"S-stop laughing at me, eh! It's not funny!"

Kumajiro stopped laughing instantly, and stared at him seriously. It only lasted a few seconds before a crack slashed its way through his charade and the corners of his mouth started to twitch. His eyes narrowed and he snorted. "It's _aboot _the funniest thing I've ever seen … _eh_," Kumajiro teased.

"I said to stop it, you hoser! I've had enough we're going home right now!" Matthew practically shouted.

Kumajiro stumbled to his feet and struggled to keep steady. By the abashed look on his face Matthew knew he'd gotten the point. And as much as he, himself, wanted to stay, he was sick of all these unnecessary issues that kept arising … because of Kumajiro. Matthew glared at the albino. When Kumajiro opened his mouth to speak he put his hand up, silencing whatever apologetic feelings he planned to convey.

Matthew moved to step away from the hedge but there was an uncomfortable pressure that was wedged between his legs. It didn't even take a second for him to realize what it was.

Kumajiro could practically see the smoke wafting out of his ears.

"Oh … oh no … Kumajiro I- I need to go to the washroom. But uh … wait for me in the car." Carefully, Matthew fished the keys from his pocket and tossed it at Kumajiro. He caught it but eyed his master suspiciously.

"Canada are you alright? If this is about me laughing at you, you can cry on my shoulder. You don't need to be secretive about it. Friends share their emotions. At least that's what I learned while watching the Women Network. Then again … we aren't girls," Kumajiro stated pointlessly.

"Kumajiro, please, just go in the car," The blonde begged.

"I really don't want to leave, though!"

"It isn't up to you!"

"This isn't fair, Canada!" Kumajiro took a step toward him and looked him dead in the eyes, his expression suddenly serious and unwavering. "Why do you hate me so much?"

The blonde looked away. "Why are you so bipolar?"

"I'm serious."

Matthew bit at the corner of his lip. He glanced at Kumajiro, hoping his iron expression might have softened. Of course it hadn't. "I don't hate you, Kumajiro," he began quietly. "I'm just confused and really … uncomfortable."

"Why?" Kumajiro asked bluntly.

"'C-cause I don't know what to do. I'm uncomfortable because I'm confused," Matthew admitted in a low voice. "Please go in the car. I'll be there in five minutes or so and I'll bring something back for you to eat."

Matthew's erection was becoming maddening. Why did Kumajiro have to make things so difficult? Matthew wanted to stay, too – he really did, but every passing minute he stayed at the Beilschmidt Manor was like rolling a die. This unpredictability was making him really wary. He just wanted to go home.

"Fine. But I want salmon, don't come to me with any of that fried wurst stuff or I'll tug on that hair thing until you explode."

Matthew snorted. "I already feel like I'm going to explode," he mumbled, though there was no humor in his voice.

He watched as Kumajiro's ebony eyes scanned him quizzically. The virgin human didn't say anything. He turned on his heels and walked out of the maze. Canada followed a ways behind him and unlike Kumajiro, he made a right toward the accessible part of the large home.

While he was still partly cascaded by the shadows of the trees he took off his coat and folded it over his arms, right in front of the 'problem area'. Matthew moved swiftly, trying his hardest not to been seen – especially since he was practically scuttling his way about the lawn.

Unfortunately his jerky movements were caught by Gilbert who had been waiting to torment Roderich by the water fountain. Gilbert grinned and pocked at the bird that was nestled happily in his hair. "Look whose come out to play, Gilbird. If you'll excuse me," he set the bird down and petted it gently. "I may not be back for a while."

Matthew couldn't even hide his relief as he neared the open door. His pace notable quickened and he was a mere step away from the doorway when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He flinched at the sight of Gilbert.

"Prussia!"

Gilbert's face twisted in astonishment. "That's the Amazing Prussia to you! Nowadays you young nations don't know how to respect your elders!"

Matthew gave him a tight smile and nodded. "I-I'm sorry, the Amazing Prussia but I have to go … attend to something …." He walked awkwardly into the house and looked around for the washroom. Not knowing that the German man wasn't quite done speaking to him yet.

Prussia wanted to laugh at how cute the blonde looked. He was walking like a child that was three seconds away from pissing himself! The way his wavy hair bobbed up and down and his beautiful mauve eyes looked about desperately, his slender body and perfect skin. Admittedly, Gilbert missed that he didn't have that bulbous bear with him. In fact, he'd noticed Matthew'd been carrying it around less and less lately. Maybe Alfred had been teasing him. Gilbert made a face; if that was the case he'd be kicking some serious American ass later.

"Yo, Canada! Where exactly are you going? What are you looking for?" Gilbert called impatiently.

Matthew jumped and looked back at Gilbert in a dumbfounded haze. His face was so flushed. He looked kind of … aroused. Gilbert stared at him in shock.

"Canada are you feeling okay?"

Matthew was far from okay. We was just angry now. Why was everyone being so persistent? If he wasn't feeling so sinful he would have yelled at the stupid albino that had apparently _**stalked**_ him down the halls. But nothing was worth arguing about anymore. He really needed help, and if he shook his head and asked him where the nearest restroom was, looking as sickly as he did, than he wouldn't have to deal with this incinerating pain – or Gilbert anymore.

So he shook his head and asked, "Where is the nearest bathroom? And please don't worry, you don't need to lead me there, I'm sure I can find it on my own if you tell me where to go."

Gilbert shook his head in return. "Are you stupid? Do you see yourself right now? I can't let you go alone, you'll probably faint! And West will pulverize me if you end up bleeding on the floor. He's a compulsive neat freak, you know."

"Really, Prussia, I'm fine– " before he could finish his statement Gilbert snatched him by the arm and tried to lead him down the hall but the Canadian was fighting back.

"Why are you being so stubborn? This is not awesome!" Gilbert whined through clenched teeth.

Matthew tugged in the opposite direction. The last thing he needed was his concerned friend waiting by the door and listening in on his panting. It wasn't going to happen! Even if it meant hiding away behind some bushes and releasing there.

"I- I said I'm fine!"

Both parties tugged furiously. Gilbert was determined to be at Matthew's side and help him so he didn't die on the way and Matthew was determined to keep his raging hormones a secret. The war continued until finally Matthew gathered enough strength to break the other man's grip. He did not take into consideration, though, that gravity would work against him. He went flying backwards and landed with a hard _smack! _on the ground.

Gilbert felt something build up in his throat as he stared down at the obvious bulge poking out between Matthew's legs. The boy looked at him, and his mouth fell open as he realized what exactly the albino was gaping at. He quickly scrambled to his feet, face turning brighter and brighter. Matthew made his move to rush past Gilbert but the albino grabbed him before he could escape.

"I know you're embarrassed but if _that _was the problem you could have just told me," Gilbert whispered into his ear. "I can help you get rid of it."

Matthew's eyes became huge. "N-no, that isn't necessary–"

His plea fell upon deaf ears and the albino man started hauling him down the hallway. Matthew looked around desperately. Being forced down the hallway wasn't what was bothering him, it was the fact that he had nothing to conceal what was going on down below. His jacket had fallen somewhere and one hand simply wasn't enough.

Seeing no other option he pressed closer to Gilbert, not too close but just close enough so that when his leg stepped forward, Gilbert's would step back and hide it from any passers-by.

"Gilbert please don't do this," Matthew whimpered.

"Too late. I've already started moving."

BHB

Kumajiro quickly ducked behind the corner. He'd seen everything. He knew lying to Canada was a bad idea but friends should never hide anything from each other and from the look of what was so erect in Canada's pants and Prussia's reaction, the blonde was hiding something that we wasn't too proud of.

Flaws and all Kumajiro loved Canada, so why was he hiding this?

There was only one way to get the answer to his question. Find out.

_I am so sorry it took so long to put this out! I lost my precious USB key and it had the plot on it and everything was lost and I was like "HOLY SHIT !" And then I got another USB key … lost it too. Geez I'm careless. But guess what, guys? With winter Break only weeks away I'll have plenty of time to update and write chapters. But Yeah, sorry for the wait. And I know, I built up your angst only to crush it XD (haha I'm so mean!) but I promise! Next chapter is going to bring on the __**turkey bacon**__! _

_So please comment, it's highly appreciated!_


	9. DDR Exhaustion

Matthew gasped as his body was slammed into the wall. His mouth opened to protest but was silenced abruptly by Gilbert's mouth crushing down on his own. The blonde squirmed beneath his elder but Gilbert took the desperate as something else and began grinding his own body against Matthew's, pressing them closer and closer to the wall. Matthew moaned; he just needed release so … WHAT THE _**FUCK**_ WAS HAPPENING? What was with this intense splay of emotions?

In a flash Gilbert had somehow already rid Matthew of his shirt and belt, his lips peppering kisses all along the Canadian's neck and jaw.

"P-Prussia, this isn't w-what I-"

Gilbert's hand had slithered its way into Matthew's pants, clearly not forgetting the hard-on that begged so dearly to be taken care of. The albino locked their lips together in another deep kiss and started poking at the head, his hand struggling notably in the confined space. He broke the kiss with a grumble and worked at removing the pants whilst all Matthew could do was watch in shock at what was happening – his face red hot with embarrassment.

"P-Prussia what are you-"

"We're alone, Mattie," he said looking into mauve eyes, "call me Gilbert." And then a wicked grin spread across his face. "And when I'm fucking your eyes out you must address me as Gilbert … or I'll invade your vital regions until your drowning in my cum."

Matthew stared at him like he hadn't heard properly. "What?"

"We're having sex, Birdie."

"Pardon … what?"

With an aggravated sigh he shoved the boy onto the bed. His body now bare and exposed to the older nation that crawled over him sloppily. He was kicking off his own pants. When he finally freed himself, Gilbert locked eyes with Matthew and leaned down to kiss him, only to get a firm hand shoved in his face.

"W-why am I the only one naked?" he asked, his eyes darting over to the albino's suit coat.

Prussia shrugged it off with expert speed, tore off his shirt and tie and went in for kill, devouring the Canadian's mouth and exploring each and every inch with his tongue.

/Then he stuck his dick in Canada's fanny. Just kidding XD Okay keep reading, I just really want to do that. Sorry :) /

**BHB**

Kumajiro rounded the corner and followed them to a vacated hallway that seemed to go on forever. He walked slowly, pressing his ear to every door as he walked by. The feeling inside him was one that could equate to being invasive but it really did hurt that Canada believed Prussia was _worthy _of any of his secrets. In all of his time as a bear he was extremely observant, and he knew some things about the Prussian that he was sure the Canadian had been completely ignorant to.

Prussia was a horny fuck.

Maybe not so much as France but damn his hormones were as thick on the air as the smog in Toronto. And his clothes always had the faded odour of German beer – strong stuff, it was always apparent. With all of those factors being looked at, it baffled Kumajiro that Canada would even allow himself to show anything secretive to Prussia.

Flattening his body against more and more doors as he ventured deeper into the hall he began to hear heavy breathing. It was a familiar noise, one he often heard from Canada whenever he got exhausted. … wait a minute … why would he be …? Kumajiro's eyes widened in horror and anger. He'd never been so pissed off, not ever, not at anyone, and never so much at Canada! How could he? How could he so easily succumb to the whims of that fucking Prussian waste? Kumajiro had begged him many times before and he knew the Canadian would be embarrassed about it but still! Why would he play DDR with Prussia instead of him? After that one time Canada took Kumajiro with him – in human form – to America's house to visit and he found Japan moving like a gypsy on high about an electronic pad he called Dance Dance Revolution he wanted to try. With Canada. But he was immediately rejected! So we went to wander around for a few hours but when he came back he found the exhausted Canadian with his hands gripping the railing of the game matching the patterns on the screen … to a _German _song! Which only made sense to why he would be playing with Prussia. But still, it hurt.

Kumajiro growled and charged toward the sound.

**BHB**

Arthur watched as Francis spoke cheerfully with Antonio, the small, angry Italian that was practically stapled to the Spaniard's side glaring at him vehemently. He should fart in their general direction. Arthur snorted at the thought but was quickly stopped by a hard smack to the head. His head snapped up to glare at his attacker and he found Alfred smiling cheekily.

"Hey there, Iggy! What'cha doin' just sittin' here on your own?"

"Not bein' with you, you bloody Yankee."

Alfred replied to that with another quick smack to the head and sat down beside him. "So I was talkin' to Feliks and y'know what he said? He was like, 'My pony, is like, the ish! I, totally, freaking, think it's, like, worthy, of like, an award and stuff. Like, yeah, totally, yeah, OMG, WTF my pony is _totally _better than Artie's unicrowns!' he called them uni_crowns_!"

Arthur paused. "He _what_? I'll turn him into a SMURF!" Arthur stood up and tripped on his over his step, he landed hard on a caterer with a tray of apples and grumbled. "Bloody feckin' 'ell get out of ma way, wanker!"

He lifted his head to look at the scrambling woman but only found himself face to face with an apple. It was red, shining in all of its beauty. Drunk off his ass he stared some more and at the back of his mind something became alert, it was a weird feeling. He felt he was only seconds away from discovering what it was when the waitress picked it up and placed it back on her tray. Arthur glared at her from his place on the ground. "Bitch. Put it back."

She flinched and carefully put the apple back in its place on the grass. She backed away slowly and hurried off in the other direction.

Alfred stared after her and then made his way to the British man that lay on his stomach.

"Hey, Iggy you alright? 'Cause you're lying on the lawn and glaring at a fruit."

""S what's the problem then?"

"Why are you doin' it?"

"There is something about this apple."

Alfred scratched his head. "I think you might have had a bit, too much to drink. I'm gunna go and get you a bread loaf or something – don't move."

Though it was obvious he wasn't going to.

**BHB**

At some point Gilbert had gotten mean, his lips sucking and nibbling at Matthew's nipple as his hands pumped at Matthew's erection. The Canadian arched his back, the pleasure shooting up his spine came in immense cycles. His finger nails were digging into the Prussian's shoulders and he panted as beads of sweat trickled all over his body.

He hadn't been expecting things to escalate this far. He planned to protest, to escape, but he was already wriggling in his own skin that burned and screamed for escape. Which Gilbert happily granted him.

The blonde trembled under him. "Kesesesesesese, look at you! I haven't even fucked you yet!"

Matthew looked at him, his eyes glazed over in a dreamy state and his face flushed red. It was downright beautiful. So much so that Gilbert found himself blushing slightly. It felt like now was the moment to really begin their fun. He shoved two fingers into the Canadian's mouth and ordered, "suck."

The blonde looked at him in confusion but obeyed, his tongue coating the pale fingers in saliva. Gilbert pulled his digits away, a train of saliva trailing from Matthew's bottom lip and grinned at the sight. "Good boy."

Gilbert eased in and warned the boy beneath him quickly, "this is gunna hurt a bit." He stuck one of the wet fingers into him, Matthew screamed. Gilbert pushed the other one in; it earned him another moan and Gilbert started scissoring his fingers, widening the opening. Taking notice that the area was stretched to perfection, the Prussian poked at his prostate and Matthew gasped.

Gilbert kissed him, and spread the Canadian's legs. He pushed his back up, positioning himself when out of nowhere the sound of footsteps manifest and the door was slammed open.

"STOP!"

Matthew and Gilbert whipped their heads toward the doorway where Kumajiro stood, panting and piqued. The albino's head shot from Matthew to Gilbert and back. Staring at the two naked humans, aghast.

"Kum-Kumasito!"

Something about his body saddened. Only moments ago the Canadian said his name properly. Looks like he forgot again- but wait! That wasn't the point! Canada was beneath Prussia, and Prussia was keeping Canada's legs apart.

Kumajiro growled. "What the fuck is going on here?"

**BHB**

Alfred watched as Arthur nibbled on bits of the bread; he was glad the man had sobered up. He was still analyzing the apple with his American friend faithfully at his side.

Alfred frowned. "What's up with the apple anyways? Leave it alone, dude."

"No! It is special, I can sense it!" He bit a large chunk out of the bread and shifted a bit in his seat. "It makes me feel like I should be running from something."

"The apple?"

"Mm."

Alfred stood up and held his hands to his hips triumphantly. "I'll be your hero then! So whatever it is that wants to kill you will have to go through me!"

Arthur glanced at the American and chuckled. "Sit down, git. You're making a fool of yourself."

Alfred smiled, "only for you."

The British man sighed. What was he doing? Sitting here and sulking over a bloody apple. It was foolish and longer up for debate, he tossed the apple over his shoulder and stood up. "Okay, America, this is obviously annoying for the both of us so let's go and do something fun. Like bother France."

A smile danced onto the American's lips and he beamed. "Glad to have you back."

**WOWWY! So what did I do? And did I keep it? Technically. So yeah, chapter done! Decided I'd put more England in it, though his presence will become more and more important throughout the next couple of chapters ;P **

**Anyway, I really appreciate you guys reading so R&R please. It makes Canadian's smile. I'm a Canadian … I'll smile. =_= and Sweden will do his thing, yes I know he hold no relevance to anything. **


	10. Fallen Situations

To say they were shocked would be a bit of an understatement – at least for Matthew who still had his feet wide open while Gilbert held steady at his opening but only for a moment before he retreated and eased back onto the headboard. An annoyed sigh never faltering as it pushed its way past his lips.

"We were _about _to have sex," he answered bitterly.

Kumajiro blinked, his dark eyes drifted away from the Prussian to the Canadian who had somehow cocooned himself in the sheets. Matthew didn't look at the man who had just burst through the door; he kept his eyes downcast – a blatant attempt at turning the attention away from him. He was failing.

"Sex …?" Kumajiro echoed, his voice lost in thick confusion. "Like … _mating_? Canada you were about to _mate _with- with this hoser?"

Matthew could hear the disbelief in Kumajiro's voice. And when he thought about it, it was kind of crazy that he would allow Gilbert to … to penetrate him. Normally he would have more sense than that but maybe today was different. Maybe the desperation was just too overwhelming for any logical reasoning to come through. Yeah, that had to be it, because, because … because it had to be. Matthew didn't want this – he just _needed _it.

He sighed, suddenly remembering the ex-bear who stood in the room. Matthew needed Gilbert, that was for sure, but now he wouldn't be getting any help at all. And to just go into one of the bathrooms and take care of the issue that, despite what the blonde was thinking earlier, Gilbert worsened would be inappropriate. "Maple …."

Kumajiro never looked away from the trembling sheet-chrysalis, he was still waiting for an answer that it seemed he would never get. So he asked again, "Canada were you about to mate with him?"

Gilbert saw Matthew's body flinch. It irked him that the blonde was letting Nanuq stay. Honestly! Shouldn't he be downstairs with everyone else? Speaking of downstairs … Gilbert looked down at his penis. It was dripping pre-cum and was partially erect. Like, what the fuck? He had planned on letting the Canadian suck it limp but now he couldn't do that either! The thought made the anger within him swell.

"CANADA!"

The boom of Kumajiro's voice started both Matthew and Gilbert. Matthew turned around slowly and met the heated gaze of the white-haired man standing by the door. It was still open. Matthew really wished he would close it.

"ANSWER ME!"

Gilbert sat up straight then, realizing by the look in Nanuq's eyes that it was best he intervene before things get violent. "Oi, let's not make this something of a spectacle. It would not be awesome if we were all caught up here."

Upon hearing Gilbert's words Matthew felt his cheeks flare. He was probably beet-red. The idea of Alfred running in on this scene was petrifying! Or, even worse, people he trusted, people who trusted him! And knew him! Like Carlos, or Lars, or Yong-soo, or (on occasion) Francis and Arthur! The burning in his cheeks intensified as numerous over-exaggerated plays of nations who recognized him running into the room drove circles in his head.

Kumajiro snarled at the man on the bed, ignoring the Canadian who seemed to be deeply engulfed in his own world. "Pardon me, you sex hungry Nymphomaniac, but I don't think I'm talking to you!"

The albino's facial expression twisted. He shot out of the bed and glared at the man that stood before him with squared shoulders. "Nymphomaniac! Are you fucked? Do I look like a fucking pussy wielder?"

Kumajiro snorted. "Coulda fooled me."

"Oh, fuck no! I'll fucking destroy you!"

"Do it! I dare you!"

From above his ocean of mortifying images Matthew could hear yelling. There was a _crash!_ and a _boom!_ Those noises were followed by yelling and screaming an incredible _thud! _Heavy breathing another _crash!_ He figured he should turn around, stop whatever was happening, and he would. But that would mean surfacing, and he had already sunk deep into the ideas. He didn't want to move, he wanted to crawl under the bed and hide. With all of the – _boom! _– warfare carrying on mere meters away from his back he was sure a few ears would pick up the sound and soon a curious crowd of spectators would build.

The blonde gasped. A crowd! That would mean …! He jumped off the bed – sheet tightly wrapped around him – and dodged the flying limbs of the tussling men. Making haste, he feigned ignorance to the pain that his member was being put through as he pulled up his boxers, shoved his legs into his pants and did up his zipper. He shrugged on his shirt, and snatched Gilbert's overcoat from the floor. Remembering the tent below the deck he tied the overcoat around his waist. And … his shoes! Matthew scanned the room but searched to no avail. Whatever! It didn't matter right then! Prussia and Kumayoshi were going at it and knowing the two of them things would not end well. So he ran, straight out of the room and down the hall to find help.

Meanwhile! Gilbert threw a hard punch at Nanuq and nailed him clean in the jaw. The man yelped and fell back, easily becoming disoriented by the attack. The Prussian ceased the moment and lunged at him, but his fist collided with the ground as the pale figure beneath him rolled to the side.

Kumajiro pushed his body up and hefted his foot into the Prussian's stomach. Prussia crumpled from the pain. Kumajiro was sure he cracked a rib – broke it if he was lucky. But there was no time to second guess, he went in for the kill, making his way towards Prussia and fisting a chunk of hair. The Prussian hissed at the pain and Kumajiro smirked. He clenched the hair with more force, making sure the man felt each strand being yanked clean from the roots.

He stood up, hauled Prussia onto his feet by the head, and charged at the wall.

Gilbert braced himself for the coming impact. It was at that moment that he realized his analysis error. He underestimated Nanuq. The guy was clearly stronger than he appeared – he was the modest type. Completely ignoring and never boasting about his strength until the right time presented itself. And stupidly the Prussian man skipped over that possibility and presented the right time. But even then … no human could cause as much harm as Nanuq had. It was impossible.

Gilbert shook the thought and brought his attention back to the fight. Knowing that his skull would shatter like glass if he didn't take evasive action, Gilbert brought his arms up to shield his face and it wasn't even a second before his arms smashed into the wall, plaster _and_ wooden beams.

Kumajiro rammed the Albino's head in without any prior thought of the damages it may cause. He was only thinking to kill and alleviate himself of the concentrated anger that singed his insides. He pulled the head out and smashed it back, over and over until Prussia's body became limp in his hand.

"Heh," Kumajiro huffed. "You put up more of a fight than I anticipated."

He let the Prussian go and his body fell to the floor. Smiling at his victory, Kumajiro lifted his fists into the air and sang gleefully, "I am the champion, my friend~! And I kept on fighting till the end~! I am the champion! I AM THE CHAMP- Ah!"

Something hard hit him behind the knee and he dropped onto the floor. His head met hardwood with an agonizingly loud _crack_ and he had to blink away the fuzz that abstracted his vision. "Ooh … ow …"

From just beyond his head he heard a triumphant 'kesesesesesesesese' in his ears. He groaned; this war clearly wasn't over.

B H B

Matthew tripped on his way down the stairs, stubbed his toe whilst rounding a corner, and collided into something much softer than any wall when he got distracted by the smells coming from the kitchen. And that was what he got for leaving his glasses in the room, he supposed. He was pretty much blind without them – it was like watching the world through a partially fogged window.

Two hands grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back. The Canadian realized then that whatever he crashed into was not inanimate, but was very animate and … another nation. Matthew craned his neck to look at who it was and was delighted to find Lars. The taller man stared back with a blank expression before pushing Matthew away and crinkling his nose in disgust.

"No offence, Canada, but you smell strange … like sex and angry German," he commented blatantly. "And your jacket, that isn't the one you wore earlier – not that I remember what jacket you wore …. So where's your friend?" He asked, trying to redirect the conversation but when he got no immediate answer he brought his eyes to the floor. They landed on Canada's bare feet and he looked at the blonde in confusion. "Your feet-"

"I need your help, eh!" Matthew blurted, making his own attempt to change the subject. "Prussia and Alabama are upstairs fighting!"

Lars' face contorted to further confusion. "Alabama?"

Matthew eyes widened upon realizing his mistake. "I-I mean Alaska! The guy I brought here! He's fighting with Prussia and I'm warning you from now, it is going to take _a lot _more than just you and I to tear them apart! So we need to hurry and find help, eh!"

Lars nodded and hurried out the door with Matthew on his heels. To the Canadian's surprise, Lars stopped dead in his tracks in the center of the throng of nations and started scanning. His eyes landed on Ludwig who was steadily watching over his Italian friend as he shovelled spoonfuls of ravioli into his mouth.

He turned on his heels to face Matthew. "I'm going to go get Germany, you go and find France – no scratch that, France will want to get in on the action. Go get Russia or Cuba they're pretty tough. And try to keep this discreet. We don't want any more problems than is needed, understood?"

Matthew blinked. "Y-you want me to get Russia?"

Lars smiled and ruffled Matthew's hair. "C'mon, this is no time to cower, someone could be brutally murdered and you wouldn't want to carry the weight of their preventable death on your slim, delicate shoulders, would you? Surely the idea of Prussia or Alaska being killed because your bones got a little cold makes that inner Canadian strength shine through?"

"N-not really."

The corner of Lars mouth twitched and his smile tightened; he bit back whatever words he was going to communicate to the blonde and scoped the field until he spotted a head of pale hair and a white scarf. Without a word, he lifted Matthew from the ground.

"L-Lars? Lars w-what are you-"

And with that he was tossed across the property. His airtime ended painfully when he landed right in front of two brown boots.

It was a good thing a majority of the world didn't know he existed or, by Gaia, that might have been the most humiliating thing ever.

"Comrade Matvey?" A soft voice called from above him. Matthew's bloody went frigid.

He looked up at the Russian and smiled, trying his best to stifle his trembling body. "H-h-h-hey, R-Russia! I-I need y-your h-help, p-p-p-please."

By now, the once semi-erect penis was now limp as a boiled noodle. Matthew squirmed under the curious examination of Ivan, he bit his bottom lip, fearing the worst as the Russian leaned in but was relieved to see him extend his hand instead to help Matthew off the ground.

"Does Comrade Matvey often eat dirt?" Ivan asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"N-no." Matthew looked at the small huddle of people that was now watching him. The three Baltic Nations, Poland and China; he could really use the extra help but Lars gave him very strict instructions to get Russia. Only Russia. He frowned. The Canadian turned back to Ivan and shuddered at the man's icy smile. "U-uh, I-I-I n-need your h-help. C-c-c-can you f-follow m-m-me?"

Yoa eyed Matthew suspiciously. "Why? I think it is impolite that you interrupted our conversation, aru, and now you want to drag Russia away. Unless this is an emergency, America, then-"

The blonde scowled at the sound of America's name being referenced to him. "It is an emergency."

"Then allow me to help also, aru."

Matthew bit his bottom lip. "But I was told-"

"Forget what you were told, if it is an emergency then you will need more than just Russia."

Matthew caved. "Okay, fine, China, you come, too."

"So what? You're, like, not going to invite me? Like, totally rude! Whatevs, like, I don't care. Hanging with Lithu is the ish anyway," Felicks voiced and turned his back to the Canadian.

It wasn't like two uninvited guests would make Lars any less mad at him than one would. Matthew, sighed. "Would you like to come too, Poland?"

Felicks spun around to face the taller blonde and tapped his chin in deep thought, his eyes going skyward for a moment before landing back on the Canadian. "Eh … nope."

Matthew's face went flat.

"You're totally asking me to, like, ruin my new kicks. It ain't happening, America. So desperate for aid from, like, the Polish. He's totally desperate, eh, Lithu. Like, friends request _denied_!"

Felicks burst into hysterical laughter and Toris chuckled awkwardly beside him.

They were wasting time. Matthew's eyes slid back on Ivan and Yoa who were already looking at him expectedly. He jerked his head in the direction of the manor. "This way."

B H B

Arthur poked at the tiny, yellow bird that was sitting between him and Alfred. His fingers jabbing its head until it nipped his finger and flew off belting out annoyed chirps.

"That bird looked familiar," Alfred muttered.

"Meh. Hey, how're things going with your economy as of late?" Arthur asked.

"Dude … it totally sucks."

"Mm. That's a bitch."

"Life's a bitch."

"Got that ri-"

From within the crowd Arthur could see a head of white hair bobbing up and down, it was headed in their direction. He gasped and was already on his feet when the head that he had foolishly mistaken for the polar bear-human belonged to Frey.

The Icelandic nation turned toward Lukas and stopped to chat to the Norwegian, utterly oblivious of the shaken Brit that was kicking himself in the head for being so irrational and jumping to conclusions.

"Hey, England what was that just now?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sat back down and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in until he felt an uncomfortable pressure in his chest.

This paranoia was unbearable. It was going to eat him alive. He needed to tell someone or he might just go mad – from the hiding, from thinking that every blonde and white-haired being was either … that … guy or the polar bear.

If he told his American friend and pressed on the extreme importance of keeping it a secret then maybe he wouldn't have to feel this interminable paranoia and he could relax a little. He sighed out his fatigue and rubbed circles into his temples.

"Okay … America," he looked at the younger nation. "If I told you something, could I trust you to keep it to yourself?"

Alfred sent his a quizzical look. "What, did France give you a STD? Cause if he did-"

Arthur face went red. "WHAT? Boy are you daft? Do I look like some British man whore? That is not it at all! I- I … did something I'm not proud off …."

"Did you jack off while thinking about _me_?" Alfred grinned but it only earned him a fist to the face.

"Y-you're absolutely disgusting! Blinkin' Yankee!"

Alfred rubbed his aching skin. A bruise was definitely going to form later. Why were the British so angry? "It was just a joke," Alfred griped.

"Just shut your damn mouth and listen to me! I used my magic against … what's-his-face's polar bear because his stupid animal sabotaged my trick and it was supposed to _**DIE**_ but it turned into a human and now it's running around with … that guy … and … the blonde lad … is trying to find me and I bet that vicious animal is after me, too and I'm bloody terrified that they'll rip my guts out and-"

Alfred clamped his hands down on Arthur's shoulders and shook him violently. "Get a hold of yourself, dude! What are you talking about?"

Alfred stopped shaking him and sat back. "You know the white-haired lad that suddenly just appeared?"

"Yeah, Alaska! He's totally amazing, dude! 'Cause he's like a mystery! Totally paranormal!"

"No, America, he isn't. You haven't noticed that … the guy that looks like you hasn't been carrying that white ball of breathing fur lately have you?"

The American froze, his head cocked to the side when a look of pure shock washed over his face. "OMGWTFBBQ! Dude you're right! Canadia hasn't been bringing him!" Alfred pulled a hamburger out of his bomber jacket, undid the wrapping and took a bite out of it, his face suddenly serious. "That baffles me…."

"… Alaska is the bear, America," Arthur announced with annoyance.

Alfred bit another chunck out of the burger. He spoke around the bites. "Whatchoo talkin' 'bout, England?"

Arthur ripped the burger out the American's hand and plopped it into a nearby trash bin. He faced Alfred again with a face much more stern and angry than the one he was displaying only moments before.

"I turned the bear into a person. And I'm still bitter. I want it gone. I want my vengeance. And now that you know, you're going to help me."

**WOW~!** **Sorry I made you guys wait so long! . I really am sorry! **

**So this chapter was actually supposed to be much longer and I apologize for cutting it off there for those of you who are disappointed but have no fear! I am going to update this till the end, when there are no more chapters and the story is over and everyone (including me) with be contempt! **

**And for those of your wondering, I did give Iceland a name, Frey, cause he doesn't have one, but Norway's name, Lukas, was actually an idealistic name given to him (unofficially) by Himaruya.**

**Thanks for reading this guys. I finished it with tired eyes and a possible stomach virus and now I'm going to eat some waffles because I DESPISE toaster pancakes :P So thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Flashing Balls

"Dude, I don't know what you're smoking, but I am _not _going to help you kill Canada's bear. Especially when it is pretending to be a part of _me_ – murder is not heroic. Plus he's my little brother and I'm a hero so–"

"I'll give you all the hamburgers you can eat for the rest of your existence."

"Well okay! LET'S DO THIS THING!"

Hook, line and sinker. If all it took was a bit of edible bribery to get Alfred to obey then this plan would go by very smoothly.

B H B

Gilbert strained as he tried to break free from Ludwig and Yoa. He wasn't expecting anyone to come in, especially at the most crucial moment of their fight – when he had his awesome belt tightened around Nanuq's delicate feminine neck. He could have killed him and then Birdie would have lunged into his arms and they could continue where they left off – fucking like wild rabbits … of at least trying to. But _no_! Idiot West had to bring his burly blonde-haired ass in the room, with a bunch of other stupid nations, and disrupt his homicide attempt.

"Lemme go! I need to destroy him!" Gilbert growled and he jumped, kicking Yoa in the stomach when his foot drew back.

The Chinese man yelped but his grip did not waver. If anything it became stronger.

"Try it! I'll kill you!" Kumajiro was all over the place, tugging and kicking and stomping on the idiots that kept his from tearing Prussia limb from limb, and after he'd tear him limb from limb he would break each and every bone, and after he broke each and every bone he would chew those bones and spit them onto the dirt and then after he chewed those bones and spat them into the dirt he would grind his foot into that mixture of bone and dirt then after he ground his foot he would puke stomach acid all over it and after he upchucked all his stomach acid he would get a flag officially dubbed 'Un-awesome!' and jam it deep into the earth so not even Gaia herself could pull it free! The fucking hoser! He tainted Canada! He tainted him and touched him in ways that Kumajiro could never forgive!

All he needed was for the Netherlands and Russia to release him! Then Canada would leap into his arms and they could ride off into the sunset, like in the movies!

"I dare you! Try and kill me! I'll bite your head off and use your bones as bird seed!"

"I DARE YOU!"

"DARE ACCEPTED!"

Matthew watched with fleeting hope as two of his closest friends bickered back and forth. It might not have been so bad (or embarrassing) if they weren't fighting over him – but they were. Yet, in all truth, he felt … good. Not good enough to let this raging war continue but just good enough to let the other's handle it while he leisurely feigned worry – not that he wasn't the slightest bit worried, because he was. Honestly. He was.

"CANADA!" Ludwig's voice boomed. Bouncing off of the walls and echoing in the Canadian's ear, breaking his paradox thoughts.

His mauve eyes immediately snapped up and Ludwig continued. "Try and reason with them! I don't know how much more of this I can take!" And by 'this' he was referring to the yellow bird that seemed to just manifest and was now pecking at his head in earnest determination to set his master free.

"U-uh, yes, sir!" Matthew replied and with instantaneous regret he jumped into no-man's-land and threw his hands up. Inhaling as much air as he could, he screamed out in the largest voice he could manage, "**STOP FIGHTING**!"

The room froze, everyone completely petrified as they stared at Matthew in shock. The blonde boy felt an uncomfortable stirring arise in his belly. He didn't like twelve (fourteen if you count Gilbird) eyes staring at him; he didn't like such unwanted attention. Then again, the power of his voice at that moment frightened him so it made sense for the other nations to react in such a manor.

Matthew flushed. "C-can y-y-y-you two s-stop …?" And welcome back shy demeanour.

Gilbert was the first to recover from his state. He scoped the room, only truly seeing the damages he and Kumajiro had caused, the albino suddenly felt really, really stupid and un-awesome. "Fuck … looks like I lost my mind for a second there. But!" Gilbert added to save himself from blame, "I couldn't let him just talk to you like that, Mattie! It was disrespectful and really fucking un-awesome!"

"N-no, it's fine."

"So are all feelings resolved?" Yoa asked. "Because I saw Japan carrying Shiro and-"

"Just go, China," Ludwig sighed.

"Thank you!"

Yoa bowed quickly and left the room without looking back. Leaving Ivan, who planned to stay in hopes that the fight would continue, Lars, Ludwig, (a very naked) Gilbert, Kumajiro and Matthew.

"I hope you know that I have no tolerance for such behaviour, especially at parties I am hosting. I don't need Austria chastizing me …. And you should have known better, Prussia."

Gilbert mumbled something under his breath. He broke away from Ludwig's hold and went over to the bed that was now nothing more than two standing legs and a heap of torn fabric, stuffing and springs. He crossed his arms, completely convinced that he did nothing wrong. Gilbert spread his legs-

"_**COVER YOUR SHAME!**_" Ludwig yelled as whipped a stuffed bird between his brother's legs and it hit him square in the groin.

"OW~! DAMMIT, WEST! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Gilbert collapsed to the floor. Ivan chuckled. "SHUT UP, YOU COMMIE SADIST!"

Matthew sent an apologetic look to Ludwig but the older blonde would not have it. He shook his head at the boy and Kumajiro. "I'm sorry about this, Cancun but I can't have you and your friend trashing my place. I kindly suggest you leave."

"L-leave?" Matthew parroted quietly.

"That isn't fair, Germany! You can't just kick, _Canada _out! He didn't do anything!" Lars argued.

"Yeah! Birdie didn't do anything! It was his evil ass that started it!" Gilbert snapped, glaring at Kumajiro.

Kumajiro was being oddly quiet. Even after Ivan and Lars let him go he remained seated at their feet with his head hung in what looked like shame. Matthew felt a twinge of guilt, he knew that Kumajiro was probably resenting himself for acting so irrationally. Matthew sighed.

"It's okay. I think that maybe Ku- Alaska – and I should just go home. I'm really sorry for any damages he caused, I'll pay for the repairs I promise," Matthew said.

Ludwig gave a quick nod of approval and helped to hoist Kumajiro onto his feet. "I really am sorry about this, Celery," he apologized looking at the Canadian.

**Okay, this was short and I'm not all the proud but y'know, on Saturday I'll have a great chapter with drama flying out the WAZOO! THE WAZOO, PEOPLE! THERE WILL BE DRAMA FLYING OUT YOUR A- Ahem, never mind. Again I apologize for the quality and shortness. I just really wanted to push this out because it's 1.11.11! So cool! (OAO) Okay, yeah, please review! I'd appreciate it!**


	12. Tums & XXX's

**So yeah … hey people, I was reading over my comments because that's what I do when I need a good pick me up and PrussianAwemsomeness (thank you for being so awesome and telling me!) totally noticed my major FAIL! So I was spelling China's name (Yao) wrong (Yoa - is how I was spelling it -_-'). So this is an apology note, eh. Especially to you Yao, I am NOT worthy. **

***bows and apologizes like a true multiculturally (not a word) influenced Canadian***

**!i!i!i!**

Matthew slipped off his shoes and walked into his house. He just wanted to relax. Dammit! It was like ever since Kumajiro turned into a human happy moments (or even quiet moments) never came along. If he, Matthew, wasn't taking the blame for Kumajiro he was straining his voice trying to teach him the dos and don'ts of humanity. It was driving him nuts! And now … now he just wanted it to end; being kicked out of Germany's house was the straw that broke the camel's back.

BHB

Kumajiro kept his distance from Matthew for most of the day afterward. The blonde was obviously infuriated, it didn't take a fool to see it. Or hear it. Kumajiro didn't even know Matthew knew how to slam doors until then – or stomp his feet for that matter. Then again, there was a lot he was learning about his Canadian comrade during that day.

Kumajiro sighed. He was going to have to explain himself which wasn't going to be easy since the only reason he had to go by for fighting with Prussia was that a weird feeling inside him made him _hate _that stupid albino man for getting so close! And who would believe that? Yeah sure, human tended to have many weird feelings and stirring within them that caused irrational behaviour but he was able to recognize those … no one can explain something they don't understand.

Kumajiro slumped deeper into the couch cushion; he was so confused. None of this made sense. And he needed something to distract himself from his thoughts, so he picked up the remote, turned on the television and flipped to the TV Guide Channel. And there he stayed, for more than an hour, staring at the different programs that scrolled up the screen.

BHB

No one had ever taken the time to tell him, at first he thought it was all just for dramatic effect, but slamming doors and stomping your feet really did help to make things feel better. That _and _all the emails (4 of them to be exact. That was more than he could accumulate in a week – excluding spam and junk mail!) he'd gotten! One from Lars, another Prussia and one from Cuba (who apologized for not stopping to say hello) and even from Ludwig (for calling him Celery instead of Canada). Matthew left the den feeling quite elated. So much so that he was willing to forgive Kumajiro.

Matthew rounded the corner and turned into the living room where he found the virgin human sitting with his knees tucked to his chest. The blonde looked up at the television, it was on the Guide Channel … it was on that same channel when he walked by nearly four hours ago.

"Kumafero …?" Matthew said. "Are you okay?"

Kumajiro craned his neck to look at Matthew, for a moment their eyes met and that stupid feeling that seemed to be eating Kumajiro alive exploded. He broke the gaze and went back to 'watching' the Television Guide. "I'm fine, Canada." He mumbled.

Matthew chewed at his bottom lip. If Kumajiro was going to lie the least he could do was make it sound convincing. "You're fine, eh? But you've been watching the TV Guide for four hours. What happened? Did CBC News cheat on Teletoon with CTV?"

Kumajiro laughed bitterly. "Yeah, something like that."

"I'm really sorry I got mad at you … it wasn't your fault. You were looking after me and for me to be mad at you for being … predatorial was wrong."

"Predatorial isn't a word, Canada," Kumajiro stated without looking away from the ascending bars.

"Oh … sorry. But I really am sorry for being upset at you when you didn't do anything (probably). So yeah … that's all I had to say. Um … I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Francis taught me this really cool recipe I want to try out so … yeah. I'll be in the kitchen."

Matthew waited for any sort of reply but he got nothing, not even a flinch so he left.

Kumajiro was on edge. His heart hurt from beating so hard. He didn't like it what Matthew was doing, he despised his body for reacting the way it did. Supressing the urge to wrap his arms around Matthew and apologize one hundred times over made him want to itch. What the hell was this damn feeling? Why wouldn't it leave him alone? And then … _**ping! **_It hit him like a ton of bricks! Maybe all he had to do this whole time was apologize! Then his heart would calm down and he could stop feeling so weird.

He hoped up and ran into the kitchen, he tripped over his own feet but quickly recovered. Stumbling through the archway he spotted Matthew by the counter organizing ingredients. His heart leapt.

"Canada!"

Matthew jumped and spun around. He looked at Kumajiro was a blank stare before blinking his senses back. "Y-yes, Kumashitsuji?"

When those large, mauve, doe eyes met his it was like all of the determination he had only moment prior was sucked out and nervousness blown in.

"I … I um … w-well … okay so how do I put this?"

"I don't know, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I– I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh? Who were you talking to?"

"Myself! Gaia, Canada! Don't make this hard for me! I don't understand what's going on with my body!"

Matthew smiled. "Your menstrual cycle maybe?"

"Yeah that must be i- WAIT A MINUTE! NOOOOO IT IS NOT THAT! I'm a boy … stupid hoser."

Matthew giggled. "Glad to see you're back to your old self."

And that was all it took; that small giggle and those words. Kumajiro just about felt his insides ignite and he was already across the kitchen with his hands on either side of Matthew pinning the blonde to the counter.

"K-Kumaregal w-what are you-"

"No! I need an explanation! It's like lately every time I see you I want to … I want to … I don't even know what I want to do but my heart is always on the verge of bursting! Dammit, Canada what is feeling?"

Matthew face was suddenly bright red. He stared at Kumajiro unable to say anything. What was Kumajiro trying to insinuate? Telling him things like that? Was he teasing him? Just because Kumajiro's human face was unbelievable didn't mean he had to go about imitating movies (if he was imitating a movie) and pretending like he … _liked _him.

Was he trying to be cynical? Matthew swallowed the lump in his throat. Milky white skin, eyes black as coal, hair as white as snow … he was amazing but … he was Kumajiro. He was a bear! Even worse, he was his pet!

"Kumayoshi I- I don't think I-"

"Please, Matthew …."

BHB

Alfred paced back and forth. Something in his mind knew this was totally wrong but man … how could he possibly turn down all those burgers? All those poor burger souls would need a hero to consume their delicious bodies and there was no better candidate! But, completely betraying your own brother wasn't very heroic. Of course he knew which one was better but he didn't want to admit it. So as he sat in Arthur's _Secret Room of the Occult and Magical Affairs_ he wondered whether or not he should bail.

"Oi, Alfred! Are you daft? Pay attention!" Arthur barked.

Alfred spun in the chair to face the man with intense eyebrows and scowled. "I was paying attention, dude. I just wasn't looking at you while paying attention. Like, did you know you have a baby fetus? Wait-" the American peered over his shoulder and looked at the jar with small fetus that was immersed in green liquid. He twitched. Only taking it in now. "DUDE WTF ARE YOU DOING WITH A FUCKING BABY FETUS?"

Emerald eyes glared at him and the boy shrunk. "N-never mind~! Forget that I asked."

"Look, Alfred, I need you to take this seriously. If I don't kill that bear-"

"We don't have to kill him, dude. We could just, like … turn him back. You know, get all X-files and shit and reverse his human DNA and make him a bear."

"Are you not listening to me? I said I want to kill it."

"But why-"

"Contradict me one more time, Yankee. _One more time_ and you can kiss your taste buds good-bye."

Alfred gasped in horror. "(OAO) Not my taste buds! They make me taste!"

"Well boy, I would have never guessed," Arthur said sarcastically. "Look I just need you to listen. So listen."

Alfred nodded, a fear of speaking now instilled into him.

"Alright then, so this is how it's going to go down …."

Alfred sat in his chair like the obedient dog he was being forced to be and listened carefully. He took notes, though on the inside his reactions to the brutality of Arthur's plan were becoming more and more disturbed. This man was crazy! Like, he was crazy before – y'know, seeing faeries, talking to spirits, giving citizenship to ghosts – but now he was just mad! Blinking mad!

"… and then we'll XXXX XXX XX XX XXXXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXXXX! It will be wonderful! You can only imagine his shock when he sees me holding his XXXXX in my hands and drinking the blood! I'll drink the blood I'll XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXXXXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XXXXXX! And after that you will help me XXXX XXX with the body! Together, my technical son! Together we will do _justice_!"

Arthur threw his hands up and started chuckling – all quiet and dark like. Then a flash of lighting and a loud boom erupted in the room. Blowing out the candles and leaving them in darkness until another blinding flash that lit up one side of the Englishman's face as he laughed out in malice.

"… A- Arthur y-you're really s-scaring me, dude …."

BHB

"Matthew help me to understand why my heart is beating so quickly," Kumajiro whispered. He leaned closer, their noses touched and for some reason it made the fervent beating become more hectic.

"I – I don't think I can …." Matthew replied. "But, uh, i-if you want w-we could … um … go and get you some Tums. Yeah! That's it! It must be heartburn!"

Kumajiro's eyes widened in what almost looked like relief. 'Almost' because Matthew didn't want to believe it was.

"Wow, Canada! That's right! Heartburn! I mean, why else would I be feeling this way? Hey, buddy, thanks a lot!"

He placed a quick kiss on Matthew's forehead and skipped away happily. Matthew watched him leave the kitchen, as soon as his body disappeared behind the wall the blonde crumpled, sliding down the counter with his hand on his forehead and his own heartbeat thumping rapidly in his chest.

"Dammit … this can't be happening."

**!i!i!i!**

**Heh heh heh :D is this love Matthew/Kumajiro? It might just be! OR maybe not, it could always be heartburn, it'll do that to you! But never fear, I am a very kind(?) person, eh! **

**Anyways~! I lied when I said this would be out on Saturday didn't I? I've been in the typing mood lately and since I finally downloaded Gakuen Hetalia (which is depressingly short – but i'm not complaining! I got to play :3) and got both manga books I couldn't feel happier! **

**Right, so this was an early gift and I put out 2 chapters in a week, heck it could become 3! Okay, I'm just blabbering now. My point, thanks for reading this guys! Please review, I'd appreciate it highly, eh!**


	13. Back Lashing Interactions

Kumajiro drummed his fingers against the wall anxiously. Oh how he loved American programs and their witty ways of going about things! He'd been watching a show called Pranked on MTV and was inspired to have a little pranking fun of his own; and by that he meant waiting on the other side of Canada's bedroom door with a giant slingshot made of a bunch of elastic bands he found in the kitchen.

It was positioned to be leveled at Canada's crotch and when Kumajiro released his grip and let the basketball launch … well, that had yet to be determined. All he knew was that it was damn funny on the show – even though it wasn't a basketball when the guys did it. It was an egg – so it had to be doubly damn funny in real life!

The door to the room started to open slowly. Kumajiro pulled away from his thoughts, tugged the slingshot back a bit further and crouched down, waiting in the shadows like a stealthy ninja.

"Come out, come out, little Canadian goose~" Kumajiro cooed.

The door opened fully and Kumajiro watched as Canada waddled out, still tipsy from sleep and started in his direction. Without hesitation the white-haired man let go of the elastic creation and the basketball soared … right past Canada as he bent down to pick a piece of lint off his slippers. Unfortunately for Kumajiro, that was all he saw before the thick elastic chain back lashed and whipped him straight in the stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BHB

Matthew dabbed carefully at the long line of swelled skin that started at one end of Kumajiro's gut and ended at the other. He snorted inwardly, that was what the virgin-human got for trying to pelt him with a basketball. Karma's a bitch.

Kumajiro hissed at the sting of the alcohol, he was mumbling some serious profanity in all of his bitterness – or at least what should have been bitterness, as soon as Canada started treating him it was like the angry feelings melted away and now he just felt miserable. On the other hand, he liked the lack of distance between them, but he was getting heartburn again. In fact, he was sure that if his heart beat any faster it might fall out. He didn't want that. He'd seen it happen to Russia before and it didn't look very nice.

"Canada I tried taking Tums but the heartburn won't stop and it only happens when I see you-"

"S-stop talking, Kumaishi" Canada grumbled. "I-I'm trying to f-focus."

"But you're just dabbing my belly, not like you're doing brain surgery or anything."

"W-well I don't want to talk about it." Matthew narrowed his eyes and his tongue poked out from the side of his lips as he feigned concentration.

Kumajiro stared at the blonde's face; the thumping in his chest sped up a little when his ebony eyes flickered over to Canada's tongue. He remembered that time in the grocery store. Kumajiro closed his eyes. It felt like so long ago. He tasted that same tongue, touched it with his own – he wanted to do it again. Right then. He wanted to slowly pull Canada's hand away and Canada would say to him:

"_Kumajiro, what are you doing?" In a timid voice. _

_To which he would reply, "I'm not sure, I just feel like … now would be the perfect moment."_

_And Canada would look at him, with large, mauve, doe eyes and a slight pout, and say, "the perfect moment?"_

"_Yes, the perfect moment," is how Kumajiro would answer him. And then he would slide off of the chair and meet Canada on the floor. He would be on his knees and he would pull Canada close. Canada would squirm and ask, "Kumajiro what are you doing? Why are you doing this?"_

_Kumajiro would lean in, graze his tongue over Canada's beautiful bottom lip and pull the blonde closer. Their chests would touch. _

"_K-Kumajiro we can't do this …" Canada's face would flush an even deeper red, his eyes would become wet with lust and confusion and tears then … and then …._

Matthew watched in horror as something began to rise between Kumajiro's legs. He shuffled backwards and couldn't help but gape as he watched the bulge grow and Kumajiro's face redden.

"I don't … even want to know."

BHB

When Kumajiro opened his eyes Canada was gone, he had to treat the welt on his own and the fantasy moment he had so kindly prepared for them in his head became nothing more than a fantasy since his Canadian was nowhere in sight. And just to top it all off, the icing on the super depressing cake, his stupid penis was sticking out like a board. Yet another thing he had no clue how to deal with.

"CANADA!"

He heard the blonde sigh from somewhere in the kitchen before his head peeped out from behind the doorway. "Yes?"

Why was Canada always in kitchen? In all honesty the only thing Canada knew how to cook was fish – because of Kumajiro's eating habits – and pancakes. Poutines, too he supposed. "What are you doing in there?"

"Making a poutine," he replied quietly.

Boy what a surprise. Kumajiro rolled his eyes. "Get over here and help me with something please."

"The gravy will burn, though."

Kumajiro flopped back in the chair in a miserable heap. He grunted. "Why don't you love me anymore, Canada? It was different when I was covered in fur walking on four paws 'cause at least then you would snuggle and cuddle with me … I think. But now all you do I hate me. You don't even want to help me. The least you _could_ do, you _won't_ do."

Matthew stood in the doorway staring at the back of Kumajiro's head. An easy feeling was settling in his stomach because Kumajiro was right. Ever since Kumajiro became a human Matthew had been giving him less of the attention he used to get. Even if he was used to Kumajiro's new appearance and the fact that now instead of looking down at Kumajiro he had to look up. But it just wasn't the same.

Matthew pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before handing in the towel and going back to the stove to turn off the burner. He made his way over to the chair but remained behind it – he didn't want Kumajiro to see his face, this was embarrassing for him. He bent forward a bit and wrapped his arms around Kumajiro's neck. Without a word he pressed a kiss into the messy tangle of white hair and sighed.

"Sorry, eh. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I don't hate you," Matthew mumbled into Kumajiro's hair.

Kumajiro stiffened in his seat. He'd heard Canada coming over but he wasn't expecting to be consoled in such a way. His heart was seconds away from ripping out of his chest. His hardened member was searing.

Kumajiro's hands began to move of their own accord; he gripped Canada's hands and melted into the touch. This was what he wanted. He could feel it – it didn't need to be explained anymore. He wanted these kinds of moments. But now another urge was filling him.

"Canada .…"

Kumajiro pulled their hands apart and twisted a bit in his chair so that they were looking at each other. Matthew seemed to be on edge at the meeting of their eyes. He was tense. Something was bothering him.

"Canada … I … I have a problem," Kumajiro began slowly. "My penis it's … pitching a tent."

Matthew's face blew up. He blinked at Kumajiro and his eyes started to drift, sliding down Kumajiro's body and stopping at the bulge that pushed against the fabric of his pants. He was having a hard time swallowing back the lump that arose in his throat.

"Maple … U-uh … wow. Um … I-I … wow …." Matthew stumbled over his words, searching desperately for the right thing to say. He bit his bottom lip, staring at Kumajiro's erection until he found the right words to communicate with. When he found it his eyes snapped upward and he attempted to try and help his friend gain some closure (?). "I-If y-you … i-if you … s-s-s-s-stroke i-it …" his face became even more red as he choked on each syllable.

"'Stroke it'? Kumajiro leaned closer. "What'll happen if I stroke it? Will it go away?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes," Matthew whispered.

He was looking profusely uncomfortable by the topic. Kumajiro could fairly say he'd never seen this level of discomfort on Canada's face before. This vulnerability … it was kind of _appetizing_. Maybe he could use it to his advantage. He'd seen people use tactics to prey on the vulnerable on the TV – then again, after the morning's events he wasn't so sure he wanted to play crash dummy for his mental Fiction-to-Reality Comparison Chart anymore. It seemed kind of dangerous. But maybe ….

Kumajiro reached out and gripped at Matthew's sleeve, he pulled the blonde downward so that their faces were only millimetres apart.

"Help me stroke it," he demanded.

"E-eh! N-no! Y-y-you can d-do it on your o-"

"You're my friend right? Friends help friends. Help me."

Canada looked like he was being held at gunpoint. What was so awful about it? Canada touched his own penis when he was peeing and stuff so WTF was with the tentative act? Kumajiro wanted him to help – _needed _him to help. Because he _needed _to feel his touch again, but more personal. And this was pretty damn personal, it was what Kumajiro needed! Friends helped friends! And dammit Canada was going to give him this!

Kumajiro let go of the frightened Canadian but before he could escape he snatched at the one curly hair and dangled from Matthew's head and tugged on it as hard as he could.

Matthew flinched. For a second nothing happened. It was just Kumajiro holding the strand and Matthew staring at him, stunned. Then it happened, as quick as a flash of lighting, Matthew's body went red all over, his eyes were glazed and the loudest, most arousing, pleading moan rang out from the blonde. Canada slumped down – it was like he'd been drained of his energy; and quite frankly, Kumajiro was left in a state of paralysis. Unable to do anything at the sight.

Maybe … maybe that wasn't such a smart idea.

"C-Canada?"

No reply.

"O-Oh Gaia … did I break him? Canada c'mon at least make a noise or something," Kumajiro pleaded sliding onto the ground and shifting closer to Matthew gingerly.

"Nn …" Mattew moaned. He was breathing so heavily.

Matthew wanted so badly to kill his companion right then. He would wring Kumajiro's neck and wring it and wring it and wring it until his bloody head fell off his shoulders! But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but pant and moan as his body went into pleasure mode.

"Canada! I'm sorry, eh! I didn't mean to break you! Oh man! Oh man! What do I do? What- should I get the glue? I'll go get the glue!" Kumajiro got ready to stand but Matthew snatched his wrist seeing no other way. He was in way too deep to just paddle to the surface of this thing.

Matthew shook his head – whether it was a 'no' or a way to clear his head Matthew did not know. He didn't care. He stopped to glare at the Kumajiro and spoke the only words he would be speaking for the next couple of hours.

"W … when this … is … ov … er … I'm … g … going to … make … you … i-into a … poutine … gravy." Matthew didn't give Kumajiro a moment to try and comprehend. Shakily, he snaked his arms around Kumajiro's neck and pulled him into a kiss. A deep kiss.

BHB

So at this point Alfred was really starting to reconsider siding with Arthur; they were on a plane to Canada wearing black suits – all ninja stealth like – with sunglasses and fake IDs and passports. Their real human IDs and passports were fine, no one but the government's highest knew about them so there was no reason to go into camouflage mode. They weren't infiltrating some Top Secret Area 51 place. They were going to Canada.

"Alf- Kyle, please refrain from scarfing down your food so carelessly. God forbid you choke," Arthur chided.

"Yeah, '_God forbid'_," Alfred scoffed, "_God forbid _I get dragged to Canada dressed like an FBI agent-ninja and _God forbid_ I betray my little brother and _God forbid _I get on a plane with a paranoid Brit that has burger-less, 9 hour flights. Oh, _God forbid_!"

Alfred felt a swift slap to the back of his head and he jerked forward, nearly falling out of his seat but successfully ramming his head against the backseat of the person seated in front of him. A slim woman with dark hair peaked around and looked at him before giving him the cut-eye.

"O-oh, s-sorry!" Alfred said awkwardly. "But it was his fault!" He nudged his head toward Arthur only to receive yet another hard slap at the back of his skull. "STOP THAT!"

"Fibbing isn't nice. Don't lie to people. I sincerely apologize for my friend's juvenile behaviour. I'll ensure that he is well behaved for the rest of the flight." Arthur accentuated his apology with a slight bow of his head. The woman gave Alfred one last look of heavy contempt and a small smile to Arthur then sat back in her seat.

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from the elder blonde. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"You just did."

"That didn't count - neither does this! Or that! Or th- none of this counts!"

"M'kay. It'll be amusing to see you keep your mouth shut for more than one minute."

"Whatever."

"You just spoke to me."

"SHUDDUP!"

For the second time the dark haired woman spun in her chair to face Alfred, though this time she chose to speak up. "I am trying to sleep. If you wouldn't mind being such a damn NUISCANCE I would like to finish my nap!"

At this point the whole plane was staring between the two, curious about the confrontation. For once in the American's life he had nothing to say; his face bright as a tomato as he stared at her and, luckily, she accepted his silence with a triumphant grin and slumped back into her chair.

"Well, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it me self. The great Alfred of a thousand words has nothing to say," Arthur snorted and eased into his chair. "This should make for a peaceful ride."

The bushy-browed blonde smiled at his companion, Alfred retorted with a sneer and went back to stuffing his mouth with more horrid airplane food. It wasn't that he had nothing to say, he had plenty to say, he just didn't _want _to say anything to the plethora of snobby Iggy-like English folk he was surrounded by. They weren't his cup of tea.

They didn't deserve his American compassion anyhow.

!i!i!i!i!i!i

_Wowy! Guys I'm sorry I'm so late on updating! There was this giant writer's block and all this deciding and un-deciding about the plot and I was like: You know, 'these readers have been waiting for some ACTION', and you will get it in the next chapter, I swear! _

_So honestly, thanks so much for staying faithful to the story and I really appreciate it! A lot! Hoped you like it, please review, eh! _


	14. Green Ringed Poutines

Matthew gasped, his fingernails digging into Kumajiro's bare back as the other started to trail kisses down Matthew's chest. This one time the blonde would allow Kumajiro to do what he wanted. Besides, anything Kumajiro did would lead to him being lifted of the burning that overtook his whole body so Matthew couldn't say he had any hostile feelings. In fact, some part of him actually … enjoyed it. Even if all they were doing (unfortunately) was kissing.

Kumajiro pulled away and Matthew groaned. Though the sound was not meant to be a groan, it was meant to sound more like "what in the name of Maple Syrup and Just Bieber are you doing? Get back here and fuck me senseless!" He just really wanted his body to cool down – his normal thoughts weren't so … _France_.

"Am I doing this right, Canada?" Kumajiro asked, looking his master in the face. And what a red face it was.

Matthew nodded and he made an attempt to bring Kumajiro's face to his, to kiss him again, but to no avail. Kumajiro just went back to leaving a path of soft kisses all over the Canadian's torso and swatted the hands away like bothersome flies. He was annoyingly determined to do this on his own.

Kumajiro started to work his hands, occupying them at the waistband of Canada's pants. He pulled them down with ease, tossing them onto the ground and moving to the red sweater that had rode up Matthew's belly and was now getting in the way. He tried to ignore how quickly his heart was beating in his chest. He tried so badly but nothing would let him forget. Not even the semi-naked blonde that was pinned underneath him. Kumajiro trembled slightly pulling the sweating over Matthew's head.

"Now what?" Kumajiro asked slowly.

Matthew's hand drifted down to his Céline Dion boxers and he tried desperately to push them off of his hips but again, due to his pathetically meek state, he failed. Instead, his fingers accidentally brushed up against his erection and he moaned.

Kumajiro looked at him in shock.

"Take it … take it off?"

"Ngh … y-yes."

Kumajiro felt the tightness between his own legs and swallowed. He pointed to himself. "Me too?"

"I … don't c-care! Ah! D-do … what you … want," Matthew breathed out from the pent up anticipation and frustration. "Just hurry!"

Kumajiro couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. He silently obliged, beginning to strip the Canadian of his boxers when suddenly his hands froze. Matthew looked at Kumajiro through hazy eyes – more like glared. He glared at him. And the white-haired idiot looked like he was hit with a truck stocked full of Rainbows and Sunshine and Happy Things and he jumped off of Matthew.

"W-wha … t are … you-"

"BARRY WHITE!" Kumajiro replied before Matthew could even finish.

Matthew stared at him like he was stupid and Kumajiro just grinned in return. Answering the question Matthew's stare asked. "I'm going to go get the laptop and go on YouTube and make a Barry White playlist! The radio says his songs are 'doin' the nasty' songs! So I'll go get it and then _let's get it oooon~!_"

Matthew's eyes went wide.

Kumajiro put up his finger, telling Canada to wait and he disappeared out of the room.

"What … what the _fuck_!" Matthew practically shrieked.

Matthew lay on the bed in his painful state for a good twenty minutes before Kumajiro came back. And as promised, he returned with Matthew's laptop in his hands, Barry White blasting, and a body completely absent of clothing. You know … Matthew had this feeling that Kumajiro was reading too into the situation. As if they were doing it to pleasure each other. It wasn't like that – at least not for the blonde. He was only moments away from diagnosing himself as chronically aroused and ditching Kumajiro so he could get a shot or something to 'extinguish' the inferno down below. There were (probably) no romantic feelings in there at all.

Kumajiro crawled back on top of Matthew and started kissing his neck. He spoke after every kiss. "While I was on the internet," – kiss – "I took the opportunity to Google man sex," – kiss – "And don't worry, I won't ruin this like everything else."

Matthew moaned. His hips started to buck in desperate need to feel the sweet freedom that was release. Kumajiro noticed this but he didn't do anything. He was teasing him. "Not yet," he mumbled into Matthew's ear and moved downward. He flicked his tongue against Matthew's nipple and started pinching the other.

"Nn …! K-Kuma … s-stop," he pleaded.

"No."

"Y-yes! En … ough teasing … jus-t …"

Kumajiro bit down and Matthew yelped. He looked up to find dark orbs watching him back. "I said no."

Matthew made a face. Kumajiro bit down again. "Be a good boy. I'm the master now so listen to me."

After this … this _situation _he was going to kill Kumajiro! He was going to chop his to bit and toss him into Lake Ontario as fish food! "I'll … kill … y- AH!" Matthew belted out as Kumajiro suddenly grabbed his throbbing cock.

Kumajiro smirked at him, his eyes half lidded. "Now; who's the master, Canada?"

Matthew looked away stubbornly. Kumajiro smirked widened. He let go of Matthew's erection and glided his index finger up and down Matthew's cock slowly. The Canadian groaned beneath him, moving into the touch. Wanting more. "Who's the master?" He quickened the pace.

"Ngh … y-you … are," he murmured, looking away.

Kumajiro wrapped all of his fingers around Matthew's cock and started pumping, earning a fury of heavy pants and moans from the other. The white-haired male liked things this way. He always wanted to be the dominant one. "Good boy," Kumajiro praised and started kissing Matthew again.

Matthew strung his hands around Kumajiro's neck and melted into his touch. He allowed himself to accept the situation and … well … enjoy it for what it was worth. And, Matthew supposed, to Kumajiro it must have been worth a lot. Since he _loved_ Matthew. And maybe … Matthew would try to love him back. They were both caught in the problematic script that Arthur wrote up so why not just play into it and be happy?

Kumajiro pulled away to breath. He watched Matthew pant, his face tinged pink and sparkling with sweat. It was then that he vowed to never let anyone else see his Canada like that. Not ever. Matthew's eyes met Kumajiro's and he smiled.

Kumajiro's heart practically exploded then.

Matthew suddenly moaned, "K-Kumajiro! I … I'm gu … nna cu-"

Kumajiro felt something wet splash against his stomach and the erect member in his hand fell, limp. Matthew appeared to be totally mortified and buried his face in the pillow. "I'm s-sorry."

"N-no …" Kumajiro whispered shock. "It's fine." His lips quirked at the edge and he hugged Matthew. "You remembered my name!" He laughed. "You actually remembered my name!"

Matthew chanced a peek at the other. Before he could say anything Kumajiro crushed his lips down on Matthew's. He kissed his deep, exploring each and every inch of the blonde's mouth with his tongue. The kiss was a bit sloppy but Matthew allowed it; even kissed him back.

BHB

Matthew sat awkwardly next to Kumajiro. Afterwards – after what happened in the bedroom, after accepting what Kumajiro felt for Matthew, after all of the Barry White, after the kisses, after the touches – what happened sank in. Matthew almost had full blown sex … with his _pet_! He felt disgusted with himself. Like, seriously gross. Not even two months ago Kumajiro was a small polar bear lazily waddling around the house and eating fish and he'd just had (almost) sex with him! Kumajiro, on the other hand, didn't seem to feel the same way. He was all over Matthew – kissing him and hugging him and tapping his ass nonstop – and couldn't stop grinning.

"M-maybe I should go finish making the poutine," Matthew suggested for the thousandth time.

To which Kumajiro shook his head for the thousandth time. "No."

"B-but … a-aren't you h-hungry?"

"Nope," Kumajiro chirped and stretched his arm over, letting it rest behind Matthew. He pulled him closer.

"I'm h-hungry."

"We'll feed off of the _love_~ we have for each other!"

Matthew sighed. He was beginning to regret telling Kumajiro what that stupid emotion was. "That's stupid, Kumajiro."

Kumajiro practically attacked him then. Hugging Matthew so tightly that he felt the air escaping his lungs. "You said my name correctly again! I love you!"

Matthew tried to pry him off but Kumajiro was too strong. He peppered the Canadian with kisses all over his cheeks and face. "S-stop it, eh!"

"Let me pull the hair again!" Kumajiro demanded reaching over. Matthew bit down on his arm with all the force he could manage.

"D-don't you dare!"

"Lemme pull it!"

"Maple! No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Ca-"

"Get off!"

"I love you!"

"Dammit! GET OFF!" Matthew shoved Kumajiro's chest and the virgin-human lost his balance. He fell onto the floor and Matthew glared at him from above. "I-I don't want you to love me! I don't love you! Just leave me alone! You're a polar bear, Kumajiro! Not a human! So stop! Bad bear! Bad!"

When Matthew finally finished he was panting like he'd ran a marathon. He was red and there was a very visible vein in the middle of his forehead. Something in Kumajiro cracked and he stared at the blonde before slowly standing up. "Oh. 'Kay. Sorry."

With that he turned and left, slamming the back door behind him.

Despite the feeling of guilt nipping at him, Matthew remained in the chair with his knees to his chest. Kumajiro would be fine. He always bounced back. Matthew, though, wasn't so sure he could.

BHB

What had it been? Minutes … no. It was too dark. Hours? Probably. Kumajiro stormed out of the house hours (?) ago, heartbroken by Matthew's statement. In the movies the protagonist would find his love, he would approach her (or in this case: him) and they would fall in love and be together till the end. It was supposed to happen the way it happened in the movies …. So then why?

Kumajiro stepped over a broken branch, for a second something in him flashed – like a bolt of lightning. Something was off. Very, very off. There was something new in the forest. And, sure, most other people would not have been able to notice but he could. It _smelled _different. Kumajiro sniffed the air and navigated himself further into the woods, wandering farther away from Canada's home than he already was and seeing that he wasn't exactly four paws and white fur any more exploring at night was not a smart idea.

The deeper into the foliage he went, the more pungent the odour came to be. Kumajiro didn't like it. Not one bit. It was time to head back, whether or not Matthew was mad; he had to tell him something was seriously wrong.

BHB

"Canada!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. Just as predicated: Jolly Old Kumajiro was back.

"Canada!"

Matthew kept flipping through channels as if he wasn't hearing him name being screamed.

From the corner of his eye Matthew caught Kumajiro running into the room and then, rudely, stopping right in front of the television.

"Did you not hear me calling you?" He panted. "We have a problem!"

"You damn right we do," Matthew agreed bitterly. "There's this guy with white hair and an annoying voice standing right in front of the TV with a completely opaque body, eh."

Kumajiro glared at the blond adjacent from him. Without warning he pounced at Matthew with so much force the couch fell backwards. He snatched the remote away from Matthew's hand and snapped it in half, angrily, he whipped the two pieces at the wall.

Matthew flinched.

"I'M SERIOUS! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WOODS!"

"O-okay! C-c-calm down!" Matthew pleaded desperately as he tried to pull himself from underneath Kumajiro. "Please g-get off, y-you weigh as much as a … a polar bear."

Kumajiro scoffed. "Har har. I'm not going to move until you say you'll help me!"

Matthew stared at him in disbelief for a moment but nodded despite himself and the feeling he was getting to object anything that Kumajiro said.

Kumajiro sat in the space next to Matthew and helped him to sit straight, though it seemed the Canadian would have rather not made skin-to-skin contact. He must have still been suffering from those unsure feelings. Kumajiro sighed but pushed that conflict aside. He would just speak to … ugh … France later about this whole 'love' thing and how to deal with it. Right now he had no time.

"So what's this … _thing_ … in the woods," Matthew began attentively.

"I don't know; that's why I'm scared."

Matthew looked at him, shocked. "You … you're scared?"

Kumajiro flushed and nodded, not looking at Matthew.

Matthew snorted. "Oh don't tell me that there's a witch in our woods!" Matthew threw his hands up dramatically and turned to face Kumajiro. "Or maybe a big scary wolf! Are you afraid he'll eat all of our turkey bacon?"

Kumajiro wanted to slap Matthew for two reasons then: one, he was being an insensitive jerk-idiot-hoser and two, wolves ate _pork _bacon, not _turnkey_ bacon – common sense.

"I'm not joking, Cana-"

Matthew stood up and, to Kumajiro's surprise, the look on his face was soft, almost apologetic, not harsh or mocking. "Look, we've … our day it hasn't been … a lot happened, okay. Maybe you're just tired and you haven't had anything to eat since this morning so your imagination is just running amuck and messing with you."

Kumajiro blinked; on cue, his stomach rumbled. Matthew laughed and it was like all of those raging feelings he had had for the blonde simply melted away upon hearing that sound. Matthew's laughter … a cheesy grin spread across Kumajiro's face. Matthew stepped back.

"Uh … okay … w-well um … while you … _smile_ … I'm gunna go finish making that poutine I started making," Matthew grunted, remembering then: "_hours_ ago. Never mind. I'll make a fresh one. Then we can go to bed and that thing in the woods will be nothing more than a stupid, irrational thought of the past, eh."

Kumajiro bobbed his head up and down, not hearing a single word that came out of Matthew's mouth because he was recalling the (almost) sex they had earlier that day. Oh yes … a naked Canada made him very happy.

BHB

The rest of the night went by smoothly, except for when Kumajiro tried to _rape_ a small piece of cheese off of Matthew's chin, but save that, it was good. Matthew even fried a fish, just to reassure the white-haired male that he wasn't furious with him – of course the only thing Matthew got out of the giant salmon was the tail and bones which he happily rejected and Kumajiro even happily-er ate himself.

Now the two of them were in the dark, laying side-by-side on the blonde's bed. This situation was not so easily welcomed.

"I thought I told you to sleep in the basement," Matthew mumbled.

"No. I love you, so I'm sleeping with you," Kumajiro retorted stubbornly. He reached over to wrap his arms around Matthew.

Matthew squirmed in the tight embrace and Kumajiro pulled their bodies flush together. "S-stop it! Kumajiro!"

"Say my name again," he purred into the blondes ear.

"(O_O)"

"Fine then! Don't. Stupid hoser," Kumajiro grumbled, let go and rolled to face the other direction. "I hope you know, you're missing out on my love."

"Oh, no~!" Matthew wailed sarcastically. "Go to sleep, Kuma-" he stopped himself. "Go to sleep."

Kumajiro mutely obeyed and closed his eyes. Canada was right when he said Kumajiro was tired; he fell asleep within seconds. He was in the midst of a dream of Matthew and himself eating a delicious picnic of salmon sandwiches, with fried snapped, crab meat salad in the Yukon when he smelled something in the room. It was the same smell as the one in the woods.

He opened his eyes and jumped back at what he saw. A devilishly green cloud was swirling around the bed, leaving an eerie ring of mist. Kumajiro went to grab Matthew's arm but it wasn't there. He looked over. Canada wasn't there. And this green mist thing was.

"Canada! Canada where are-"

There was a muffled scream from the corner of the room; Kumajiro followed the noise, his eyes went wide at the sight. It was Matthew. The blonde was wrapped up in the green cloud like a caterpillar in a translucent cocoon. His body jerked left and right as he tried to break free but his efforts were in vain; every time Matthew got a limb free it was wrapped in the cloud and forced back to his sides.

"Canada!"

Matthew eyes snapped up to stare in horror at Kumajiro. He was terrified.

Instinct kicked in and Kumajiro lunged at the cloud but no sooner did it envelope him and just like Matthew he was swallowed into the large mass. His eyes darted left and right, trying to find his master. When they did Matthew was already looking at him. It was not a second that their eyes met before Kumajiro's vision became a swirl of color and everything went black.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

_Boy did that take a LOOOOONG time! Lol, I meant to get this out three days ago but – of course – I had to go find out about the addictiveness of RPG games and then _this _and _that _happened and I got distracted and WOW I'm sorry! But, hey (honhonhonhonhon) the beginning of the chapter was something wasn't it? And then, being me I had to go and destroy everything :D __**SUSPENCE! **_

_Thanks so much for reading this guys! I mean it, I really appreciate all of the support and comments and when I saw I reached a whopping (man I love that word) 10,000+ hits (it's a lot to me) I couldn't stop myself from getting excited! So really, THANKS, eh! _

_Comments are highly appreciated! Only TWO chapters left!_


	15. Blue Lights Leppy Hearts

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently. He sent that stupid gust three hours ago! Why was it taking so long? Especially for something that had the power to jump through rifts in time and space! It was inexcusable! Absolutely inexcusable! In fact, whenever it returned Arthur would have to punish it, just for punishment's sake. Stupid green cloud.

Arthur watched Alfred tie his shoe lace, untie it and tie it again. Something in him felt a bit sorry for having dragged him from Germany to Europe and then back to North America, the boy was used to adventure, sure, but this obviously wasn't adventurous enough. Having to sit in a chair and wait on a stupid, tardy vapour. Arthur leaned back against the wall, assessing the room he had taken the time to constrict – and luckily it took much less time than he would have expected, courtesy of Yao and his loyal China Town Construction Team. He would have to send him a basket of scones later. As thanks. He didn't think Yao could construct such a space. It was the size of half of an American Football field, all black and bisected by a thick glass embankment. The only thing lighting up the room was three pot lights on each side that washed the room in a blue glow.

Arthur heard Alfred groan in his chair. "_Maaaaan_~! Iggy I'm deathly bored, yo! Like, I tied my shoelace and untied it a gazillion times now! When the Kentucky Fried Chicken is this thing getting here?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the American for using the stupid pet name he'd warned him so many times before not to use. Alfred pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm serious, Igg- Arthur! I'm so boooooored! And I'm sick of tying my shoelaces and untying them!"

Arthur looked at him quizzically, not willing to leave it up to himself to guess, he asked, "why are you doing that anyways?"

Alfred shrugged. "It's a game Francis taught me …"

Well this isn't going to be good.

"You see," Alfred began, "Francis stands behind you while you tie and untie your shoelace. Believe it or not, it actually killed my boredom and it was funny 'cause Francis did his weird 'O hon hon hon' thing and it's fucking funny, dude! I was killing myself laughing and he was all 'Why are you laugheeng?' and I'm like, 'dude you would _never _get it!' 'Cause he's so stupid right! With his Z accent all like, "le I am zee king of zee le love!'" Alfred started laughing hysterically at what Arthur could only wish was jest to himself. But no, he was laughing at Francis thinking that the Frenchman was the dolt in their previous situation.

Arthur snorted.

Americans.

He supposed though, that that was what he enjoyed most about Alfred, his unintentional ignorance. It was cute.

"Alfred," Arthur called nervously.

Alfred wiped away a stray tear from the corner of his eye and turned his head to look at the smaller blonde by the wall. "What's up?"

"M-maybe after all of this is … um … over, we could do something … t-together. Like-"

Alfred stood up from his seat and walked over to Arthur. He stopped before him and tousled the other's hair playfully. "Are you trying to ask me out, Arthur?" He grinned at the Englishman and Arthur blushed. Looking away from Alfred he nodded.

"Aaaw! You're so awesome, Iggy! Of course! We can go to McyD's – on you of course!"

"First of all!" Arthur snapped vehemently, "My name is _Arthur_! Second of all: we are _not _going to McDonald's, you chubby prick! And third of all: I am _not _paying for the both of us! You'll run me into debt with all of the food you order!"

He slapped Alfred's hand away bitterly and stalked over to the spot on the wall he was keeping warm, unaware of the American following behind.

"Ig- Arthur I'm sorry I-"

Arthur turned to glare at him. "Go sit in your seat!"

Alfred stopped walking. "What?"

"Go. Sit. DOWN!"

"But, Iggy~!"

"Chair! Now!"

Alfred huffed and followed his orders. He plopped into the chair, kicking the ground as he landed in the seat. "Fine!" He started to tie and untie his shoes again.

Moments passed and it was beginning to feel like Arthur's green cloud was not coming back. He was about to demand Alfred get up so they could leave when the room started to buzz. The pot lights above began to flicker. Beneath their feet the ground shook violently, rendering them incapable of keeping their balance. Arthur slid down the wall, trying to keep his hands pressed firmly against it.

"HOLY RONALD MCDONALD AN EARTHQUAKE!" America screamed, jumping off of the chair and ducking onto to ground. He held his arms above his head and tucked his knees into his stomach. "I feel like I'm in Cali! Arttie, man! What's going on?"

"It's coming!" He shouted over the rumbling.

The American was about to ask what exactly he meant by _it_ when in front of the glass a wavy line began to manifest. It grew, looking like a zipper trailing down and then peeling open. From the outside Arthur and Alfred could see a swirl of colours all shifting and stirring within the tear. Arthur moved to stand up as he saw a green mist roll out of the rift, two bodies being carried insi- wait, wait, wait a_ bloody_ _blinking _minute! _Two_?

From behind the levitating mist the rift closed and the room steadied, Alfred, unfortunately, had not noticed and remained on the floor.

"Master England, I have retrieved the Kumajiro. Cloud!" the cloud announced.

"Dolt! I told you to only bring the bear! Not the boy too …. This is not good."

Arthur strode over to the cloud, still feeling the effects of what it had cause mere moments ago, he wobbled slightly.

"I did as I was told, and the boy woke up. Cloud! I had no other choice. Cloud! He was about to scream. Cloud!"

"Stop that," Arthur snarled. Annoyed at the way the green cloud finished each sentence.

"What? Cloud!"

"Stop saying cloud."

"I'm not saying 'cloud'. Cloud!"

Arthur felt a vein bulge in his forehead. "Yes you are!"

"No, Master England, I'm not. Cloud! I don't understand …. Cloud!"

Arthur did a serious facepalm at that and just shook his head. He heard Alfred getting onto his feet and making his way towards him. Arthur didn't know if he could handle two idiots. He just wanted to get this stupid thing over and done with.

Objective: kill the bear.

Total Progress: 98%

Goal: strap the polar bear-human into Busby's Chair on the other side of the glass wall and laugh manically as he'd watch Kumajiro jerk and squirm and scream and _**DIE**_(:D)!

The lesson to be learned from all of this: don't eat Arthur's talking apples unless you're fucking nuts and want to be stuck with its curse _and_ an Englishman with your name in his Death Note.

"Arttie why's Mattie here?" Alfred asked pointing to Matthew's floating body engulfed in the green cloud mass.

"Because he is! Don't question me, boy!"

"Sorry … should I go back to my chair?"

Arthur turned and patted the American on the shoulder in praise. "Yes, yes you should."

Alfred frowned. "'Kay."

"Good boy."

Alfred sat down and started on his shoelaces … again.

"Cloud," Arthur said, this time addressing the vapour mass. "Bring the white-haired one to the other side, leave the blonde here."

"Yessir. Cloud!"

The green cloud drifted to the transparent wall and stupidly tried to move through it – which it did successfully but …. Arthur watched Kumajiro's snoozing body being pushed out of the cloud as the cloud kept moving through the wall. His face was deadpan; this could not seriously be happening! What? Did Gaia hate him? Honestly! This was so … so … GAH! _Fish and chips_!

"IDIOT! GET BACK HERE!"

If the cloud had a head then it looked back at him, the same way a child would peer over their shoulder upon being caught for snatching a cookie before dinner. It's 'face' saw Kumajiro on the floor and quickly drifted back, ensnared him once again and went for the big metal door that Arthur had left conveniently open.

"Dolt …" Arthur mumbled as he exited the door with the cloud and closed it behind them. There was a soft thud as it came to a complete close and Arthur twisted the lock. It was time to initiate the final chapter.

BHB

Alfred got up from his designated chair and hurried over to Matthew. He hefted him up so that he was propped up against the wall and Alfred sat down next to his twin brother. His hero senses were tingling and Alfred wanted nothing more than to stop Arthur. He was a hero! So why … why was he not acting like one? He knew Kumajiro was Matthew's best friend – next to himself – and if someone threatened to kill Tony he would beg for a hero – though he wouldn't actually have to beg since he was the hero and he could just act on it himself.

"I'm really sorry, Matt," he whispered as he pulled the other blonde down so his head and resting on Alfred's shoulder. "Please don't hate me after this. It was all Arthur's fault."

Matthew stirred but didn't wake up. Thankfully. Alfred sighed. "Sorry, lil' bro."

"For what?" Matthew mumbled. Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected reply. Mauve eyes opened slowly and Matthew sat up. He yawned and looked at Alfred who was stuck staring at Matthew wide eyed.

"Alfred …? What are you doing at my house? Is it your birthday? Why is everything so blue and … where's my bed?" Matthew blinked and looked around the space with fuzzy vision, a look of confusion washed over his face. "Where's my room?"

Alfred chuckled nervously. "Ahahaha~ about that …" Alfred bit his lip in panic but the jumped up, giving Matthew a start. "W-wait here, 'kay?" Matthew hadn't even taken a breath before he watched Alfred sprint off into the corner of the mysterious room and start banging on a large, silver, rectangular thing.

"Hey! Open up!" Alfred hissed.

The door flung open and the American's fist made contact with a very annoyed British man's forehead. "Mattie is awake!" he whispered.

"'Mattie'?" Arthur stared at Alfred, confused, and once the obvious dumbbell hit him he gasped. "Carbon dioxide is awake?"

"His name is _Canadia _and yeah he is! What do I do?"

Arthur grabbed the taller nation by the collar and dragged him through the door onto his side of the room. He slammed the large metallic door and locked it. "You'll stay in here and help me! Don't worry about your sister!"

"He's my brother!" Alfred corrected him. "And I can't just abandon him!"

"Yes you can! Help me finish locking up the bear and let's get this over with before we are interrupted any further. Then you can console Canned Carrots all you want."

"_Canadia_."

"Toe-may-toe toe-mah-toe, Canned Carrots Canadia … 's all the same thing. Come on."

Much to Alfred's dismay he watched Matthew get up and slowly manoeuvre his way over to the door. He watched Matthew get closer and closer, squinting furiously. There was a knock on the door. Another. "Alfred?" His small voice came from behind the metal sheet. "Al?"

"Arthur what do I do?" Alfred voice was more distressed than he wanted it to be.

"Ignore him! Hurry this one is rousing!" Arthur started looping rope around Kumajiro's wrist and the arm of the chair.

"(O_O) He's _turned on_?" Alfred gaped.

"No, you bloody wanker! He's waking up!"

BHB

Kumajiro felt a pressure on both of his wrists, he squirmed, trying to itch at the irritation but his legs were being kept down. They were bound to something. He opened his eyes and nearly fell backwards (well not nearly. He would have if there weren't ropes keeping him in this chair) when he saw two emerald green orbs glaring back at him. He recognized them immediately. England.

He glared back.

"Where is Canada?" he growled.

His eyes darted over to Alfred as he tightened the ropes once more. Kumajiro snapped at him and Alfred flinched back.

"What's going on?"

"Kumajiro? Where are you? Alfred?" Matthew called.

Kumajiro saw the semi-blind blonde feeling his way about the glass wall. He was on the other side and he looked like he was trying to find them. Where were his glasses- right! The cloud! It … it took them somewhere!

"Canada!"

"Alfred hand me the gag," Arthur ordered.

Alfred didn't move at first. He really did not want to be a part of this! However, he found himself reaching for the gag behind Busby's Chair and handing it over to Arthur – like the good obedient _sidekick_ he was? No, that didn't sound right.

"Thank you~!" Arthur chirped.

Kumajiro sent Alfred a death glare and hissed when the Englishman slammed his head against the chair. Arthur held it there and kept their eyes locked as he ordered Alfred to take his place while he tied Kumajiro's mouth.

"Kumajiro? Alfred?" Matthew continued. He was still staring in at them – or so it looked. Matthew was blind as a bat without sonar without his glasses. "Is that you? Arthur?"

"Don't answer," Arthur snapped. His eyes pierced Kumajiro despite the fact he was speaking to Alfred, he obviously wasn't willing to look away. Probably scared that Kumajiro would somehow manage to break free from his reigns. Kumajiro chuckled mentally; if hurting him – or killing him – was what the Brit wanted to do all he had to do was feed him his horrendous English cooking. That'd kill him like no weapon ever could. Hurt 10 times worse too.

Arthur seemed to catch the moment of amusement in the creature's eyes and glowered. "You think this is some kind of joke, eh, wanker? You're not getting it are you? I win! Me! You thought you could eat Apple and just continue living? He- she- _it_ was a living thing! You can't just go about murdering innocent creations! It had feelings and a tiny beating heart and the cutest voice and it moved and breathed and spoke in clear English! Yet you destroyed it, you bloody animal! So I'll kill you! I'll xxx your body and feed it to my xxxxxxx and they'll all smile as they devour your xxxxx and then I'll take your bones and xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxx with them! Because … because you _suck_!"

BHB

Matthew squinted; he could just make out the shapes of the people in the room beyond the glass. He heard familiar voices: Kumajiro, Alfred, Arthur, but all the colours were off because of the freaking blue lights! Who liked blue lights anyway? They made things gloomy! Like the inside of Arthur's heart. Look hard enough at it and tiny little leprechauns can be seen dancing with Satan to England's Demon Summoning Song. Creepy ….

Matthew could only hear a few words but he'd heard enough to worry him. Especially Arthur's very … ehem … graphic explanation of what exactly he planned to do with Kumajiro. He shivered.

"Kumajiro! Alfred! Arthur! Where am I? Guys what's going on?" He yelled for what felt like the thousandth time. He was beginning to grow impatient.

Matthew slammed his fists against the glass. "HEY! ANSWER ME, EH! MAPLE!"

BHB

Alfred slowly started to creep backwards, parting himself from Arthur and his wild rant. He was just about filled to the brim with guilt and the sound of Matthew screaming for answers.

When he realized that Arthur was most likely not going to spot him he sped walk to the bisector and frowned at Matthew whose face was wrinkled in frustration.

"What's going on?" He asked, unexpectedly louder than the American had expected.

"Shh~! Arthur has gone all berserk and shit! He wants to kill Alaska."

"Kill Alaska?" His eyes widened. "Wait! What do you mean _kill_? He's- he's going to hurt Kumajiro?"

"Keep it down, Canadia! You-"

"No! I won't 'keep it down'! What do you mean _kill_! He can't kill Kumajiro!"

Alfred bit his bottom lip. "Man … I'm really sorry …"

Matthew started banging his fists against the glass again and Alfred felt his heart strings tug as water buds started growing in the corners of Matthew's eyes. "N-no! What is this, eh! W-why can't I-I break it!"

"Mattie …."

"Alfred you- you're a hero! Stop him! Please! D-don't let him ..." his punches became weaker. "Don't let him hurt Kumajiro!"

"Dude, come get a grip," he begged silently, more for himself than Matthew.

His brother didn't hear. He was bawling, still pounding the glass with meek efforts. "Please! Stop!"

"ALFRED!" Arthur's voice boomed from behind him and Alfred turned. "Get over here!"

Alfred looked at Matthew, pressed his palms against the glass and sighed. "I'm sorry, Matt."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

_**OMG GUYS! GASP! SECOND LAST CHAPTER! NOT REAVELING ANYTHING! THIS IS MY SECOND LAST A/N D:**_

_**I'M GUNNA MISS WRITING THIS! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**_

_**Comments are highly appriciated, eh! Thanks for reading!**_


	16. BHB Last Chapter

Even as Alfred walked away he could hear Matthew, and he wanted nothing more than to ... to charge at Arthur, sock him right in his gut and make him apologize to Matthew. Then he would free Alaska and fly off into the sunset and be the Hero! Cause that's how it always worked in comic books and stories. Hero saves the day; victims saved by said hero celebrate and thank the hero, then the hero flies – or leaps, or runs, or walks, or limps, or whatever – into the sunset. But for whatever reason Alfred didn't do that. He didn't punch Arthur in the gut and he didn't key into his inner hero. Instead his inner henchman kicked in and blindly followed his master's orders.

Arthur watched Alfred with glinting eyes. He wouldn't even hide his glee. His stupid, British, stupid, celebratory, stupid, excited, stupid glee. It nipped at him.

"C'mon, boy! Hurry up! It's time to finish this _thing_" – Arthur's eyes flickered to Kumajiro – "once and for bloody all!"

Alfred felt uneasy looking at Kumajiro; he felt his stomach flip when the white-haired man met his nerved gaze. The other's eyes were cold and dark, ready to kill. Alfred paused for a moment but quickly got back on track and rushed to Arthur's side. A bright light suddenly flickered on overhead, Alfred clutched the chair. It blinded him for a second.

"You know," Arthur bellowed loudly. "I didn't think I'd have an audience for tonight's show! But I guess I was wrong! Welcome, Matt, to the moment of truth! The _execution _this wench!"

Matthew, looking tired and beat, was starting to recoil, his figure disappearing and moving farther back into the darkness as he watched in horror. For a second Alfred thought he was going to turn away, or just keep backing up until he hit the wall and then crawl into a miserable heap – but no. He stopped right before his back touched the wall and then charged. He stampeded towards the transparent blockade and then lunging at it. Alfred cringed when he heard Matthew's body collide with the window, though that's all it was. An effortless collision. Matthew rebounded and slammed into the floor.

He did it again. And again. Again. Why wouldn't he stop? And Arthur laughed, like it was funny. Kumajiro on the other hand was glowing – the fury emanating from him was probably enough to make Ivan flinch. Probably. Maybe. Actually, no it wasn't. Ivan didn't flinch. It wasn't in him to flinch. But it was still scarier than any horror movie out there!

"H-hey, Iggy, can we … um … not do this?" Alfred asked.

Arthur stopped laughing and made a face at Alfred like what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about-boy? He shook his head at Alfred and looked back at Matthew. Something in his appearance shifted for a moment; if Alfred had blinked he would have missed it. But no sooner that it appeared did it disappear. And Arthur was barking out commands again.

"Go in there and shut him up. I need to focus to get this right."

Alfred's insides twisted even more. The yearning to pelt the bloody Brit was beginning to swell. "Why do we have to kill Alaska? Can't we just do some intense X-Files gene rearrangement and turn his DNA inside out and reverse his chemical balance and y'know, make him a bear again and shit?"

"X-Files … DNA inside out … chemical balance? Boy are you daft? This isn't some American sci-fi program, this is _magic_! I don't have time to strap him to an autopsy table and tinker with his organs. Go and shut your sister-"

"_Brother_," Alfred hissed.

"Whatever! Shut him up."

Alfred stood there, his fists were balled so tight that they were beginning to ache. No more being the henchman. He wasn't going to play into Arthur's parts. Time to break free from these tea-and-scones chains and be a HERO! But he would have to play it smart. Automatic, uncalculated attacks are what lost wars. He'd need to make a plan. So in that 2.2637422 seconds he remained there he'd come up with the perfect plan. As much as he loved Arthur, he was not going to let him get away with this. Alfred walked away, his feet feeling heavy as he did so and joined Matthew in the room. Quickly locking the heavy metal door behind him.

BHB

Matthew watched Alfred close the door – or at least he watched his blurry figure close the door. He had so many questions but nothing more came out of his mouth than mangled sobs and sharp gasps. Alfred stared at him. When Alfred finally started moving his steps were slow. He crossed the room and pulled his brother to his chest. Matthew broke down. He hated showing weakness but … fuck it, eh. He didn't understand or like whatever was happening. He wasn't going to hide it.

"C'mon, bro, chill 'kay? I'm gunna make things better," he soothed. "I'm gunna be the hero! American style!"

"He's going to kill him," Matthew's voice was shaky. "How are you going to stop him?"

"What kind of hero would I be if I let you in on my master plan?"

Matthew snorted. "A bad one."

"Alright, alright! That's enough boys! Break it up! No sappy-shappy stuff will be happening when I have a performance to put on!" Arthur shouted from behind the glass.

Matthew pulled away and glared at Arthur. Before he could control himself he was rushing at the window again. Just before he hit it Alfred grabbed him and pulled him back. "Mattie stop!"

"NO! NO MAKE HIM STOP! I-IF YOU DON'T I WILL!" He trashed, trying to break away from Alfred's hold. "LET ME GO!"

Arthur laughed. "Stupid, boy! You're not getting past this glass! It's impenetrable! So without further ado, it's time to start the show!"

All of the lights, except for the giant spotlight above Arthur and Kumajiro, shut off. Matthew stopped struggling and let Alfred hoist him up. He watched, clutching Alfred's sleeve like a lifeline. He heard Arthur's voice start up, a soft whisper against the stillness. Alfred gently pulled Matthew's hand away and backed up. Matthew didn't go after him.

BHB

OKAY! So it was time to execute the plan! Alfred made sure that he saw Arthur's eyes close before he drew away from Matthew and started creeping towards the door. When he reached it, Arthur was still deep into his spell. Wisps of mist were beginning to form a ring around Kumajiro in Busby's chair. Matthew was wringing at his wrist. Alfred went for the door handle; he wrapped his fingers around it, pulled. It didn't open. He tried again, harder this time – still nothing. What the hell was up with this freaking door? He yanked it with too much force and something in his shoulder popped. Alfred hissed and jumped back.

"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!"

A small smile appeared on the chanting man's lips and he continued on. The room started shaking, just like before and Alfred grabbed hold of the handle with his good hand. The mists were rising faster, lightning bolts shot out of the spiralling air from every direction. The magic cyclone engulfed Arthur and Kumajiro and from outside of it Alfred could see Kumajiro rise. The mist was becoming thicker. He was losing sight of what was happening inside.

Alfred's turned his head towards Matthew, he was on the floor trying to get up but each attempt was meaningless. His legs would crumple beneath him. "MATTIE STAY DOWN!"

"KUM-KUMAIJRO! I HAVE TO-"

"STAY DOWN!"

Stupid, stubborn Canadian! Matthew was still trying! Alfred shimmied across the ground, when he reached Matthew he wrapped his arm around the younger blonde's waist and pulled him down. "If you try and do anything now all you're gunna end up doing is hurting yourself! Stay down!" Alfred shouted over the rumbling. Usually Matthew would be the responsible one, the wingman. Unfortunately, in his current state, Matthew was too broken up to do anything. And, double unfortunately, that meant Alfred would have to be the responsible one. And the smart one. "Stop moving!"

BHB

Arthur continued his spell; he opened his eyes to watch Kumajiro and the chair fly up. He frowned mentally and then with one last blast of concentrated energy he concluded the spell, _"bricken blaxen! Make it happen! This will be the end my friend!_"

BHB

Kumajiro's skin ignited. He tried to scream but the gag forced his voice back down. He shook his head violently, trying to escape the burning. He couldn't. It was searing! He thrashed, his mind was racing. He couldn't tear his thoughts away from Matthew. He didn't want it to end like this! There had to be another way! He only just began to understand what it was like and now-

It hurt so badly!

His body jerked. Not like this! He didn't even get to say goodbye …. He didn't get his happy ending ….

BHB

A flash went off and for a long time the entire room went silent. Nobody moved. Matthew tucked his head into his lap and started to tremble. Kumajiro ….

He heard the heavy doors open. Didn't look up. The sound of boots crossing the room. They stopped at them.

"Artie! What did you-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur.

"We're leaving. Get up."

"Don't talk to me like-"

There was silence and then Alfred spoke up again. "You …"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH, YANKEE! LET'S GO!"

They left. The sound of another door shutting echoed in the room. Matthew never noticed it before … well why would he? With all the crazy shit going on.

Matthew stayed on the floor, trembling. Tears flowing from his eyes. He hicked. Kumajiro. He was gone. Forever. He didn't think Arthur would actually do anything. Guess he was wrong. A melancholy chuckle escaped him and he sat up, keeping his knees pressed to his chest. He would just sit there until everything felt right. He chuckled again. Like that would happen.

"Maple … Gaia must really hate me. I-I … th-this is all … m-my fault."

Matthew felt cold inside. He felt so cold. He hugged himself tighter. He missed him. He missed Kumajiro.

It felt like he was there for hours when something brushed against his side. He ignored it. It nuzzled him again. This time, annoyed, he shoved it away. "Stop it!"

"Who?"

Matthew froze. His head rose slowly, fearfully – hopefully. The blonde's eyes locked on with a white, fluffy bear. It was sitting, staring at him, waiting for an answer to its question. One Matthew had heard so many times that the answer came to him like a reflex.

"C-Canada."

The bear cocked its head to the side. "Oh. My name is Kumajiro. You look familiar. I like you."

Matthew's heart raced. He suddenly leapt up and wrapped his arms around the bear. He didn't care if he was squeezing the living daylights out of him. He cried. Who cares? He was allowed to cry like a 12-year-old girl with Bieber feaver dammit! Kumajiro wasn't dead! Arthur didn't kill him! Matthew pressed his cheek to Kumajiro's. He was so happy. Too happy! They would celebrate tonight! A salmon and pancake party … just the two of them.

Things would go back to normal. Things could finally be like they used to.

"Why are you crying?" Kumajiro asked.

"I-I'm happy,"

Kumajiro didn't reply immediately. "Well cry somewhere else. You're soaking my fur and I don't want it to smell like sad human."

Matthew backed away and smiled. "Sorry, eh. I'm a bit overwhelmed." Matthew's smile widened. "Do you want to go home? I have salmon."

"I like salmon."

"I know."

BHB

Alfred stared at Arthur, he couldn't get the grin off of his face. Arthur sneered. Stupid American git. In the end, they ended up going to McDonald's, it wasn't all that bad since, as it turns out, they'd been down there for hours and they were still serving from the breakfast menu – which included the English muffin and he had to admit, the buttermilk biscuit sandwich was kind of really good. But he might be able to enjoy it more if Alfred wasn't watching him like a hyena with the corners of its mouth stapled back.

"Would you please stop looking at me? It's irksome," Arthur commented after taking a sip of his tea. Would you have guessed? They actually have _tea _at McDonald's!

"You saved him," Alfred chirped.

"I'm not evil, boy. I have a heart."

"Well to be honest, Iggy," Alfred began easing back into the booth. "I really thought you were gunna kill Alaska."

Arthur watched in disgust as every word was accented with a disturbing amount of flying chunks of food. It was called _eating with your mouth closed_. Basic etiquette skills. Bloody Yankee.

"Well I didn't. Please chew with your mouth closed and speak after you swallow. You're being rude." Arthur chided and tossed a napkin Alfred's way.

He ignored it.

"Well I'm glad you're a hero, too! So tell me," Alfred leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "What changed your mind?"

Arthur's face went bright red. What changed his mind? That … that was an embarrassing question he'd rather not answer but if he did it could mean … the development of what they had. If they had anything. Arthur hoped he'd not been imagining any of it. There were times where Alfred did things that just screamed: I love you! And as a result … he kind of like-liked him back. So he wanted to make him happy. And when he saw Alfred didn't want to hurt his brother, that if Arthur hurt the bear it would only result in Alfred hating him, he couldn't go through with it. But he wouldn't tell him that. Not yet. It'd ruin what they had going on now. These happy, easy feelings. He'd wait until a later day. Like when they weren't in a McDonald's and Alfred wasn't shooting chewed up edibles all over the table.

"I'll … I'll tell you later."

"Whatever, dude. I just want you to know I'm proud of you. Thanks for not hurting Mattie!" The smile Alfred gave him was enough to make his heart swell.

"It was nothing … really."

BHB

~*~ _A FEW DAYS LATER ~*~_

Kumajiro watched him move from left to right. He was getting a plate for the salmon. It smelled really nice. Kumajiro walked further into the kitchen and sat by the cupboard. Lately he'd been having these dreams about being a human. They were nice. He was with this boy doing fun things … and some _other_ things. But every time he had the dreams they ended the same way. With four words: "I love you, Matthew." He had no clue what the words meant but each and every time the blonde would smile and turn pink in the face. He wanted to see if that would really happen.

When the blonde set down the plate with the salmon he stroked Kumajiro's fur back. "There you go."

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Oh." He remembered that name. He remembered Canada.

Kumajiro got onto his hind legs and propped his paws up on the boy's shoulders. He licked his cheek. "I love you, Matthew."

Canada turned pink in the face – just like the dream. He stared at the bear for a while but then the smile grew, the same one that showed up so frequently in the dream. "I … I love you too." Canada hugged him and set him down. "Now eat your food, or it's going to get cold, eh."

Canada sat at the table next to him to eat his pancakes. The smile never went away. That kind of made Kumajiro happy. The two ate in silence. Canada never leaving even when he finished his pancakes. Kumajiro liked the way things were at that moment. He liked being there with Canada.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**_ALTERNATE ENDING - NEXT CHAPTER _**

**I … I … I FINISHED IT! WOOT! OMG THANKS EVERYONE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! DO YOU SEE HOW HAPPY I AM! EVERYTHING IS WRITTEN IN BOLD AND CAPITAL HERE D: SO HAAAAAAAAPY~!**

**I know this was short … I'm sorry for that. But now I think I can let you all in on a few things. The BHB transition thing was always a clue to how the story would end B = bear H = human B = bear. And the 2.2637422 it's actually – lol, I love hidden jokes :P **

**But seriously, thanks to all of the supporters of this fanfic and I couldn't have done it without you all! Every single one of you! This was fun to write and it was my first time finishing a multi-chaptered story that I (technically) published. So really, I'm really appreciative and I'm sorry I made you guys wait. **

**I can't express my gratitude enough so I'll just leave it here with a big ol' THANK YOU, EH! **


	17. BHB Last Chapter ALTERNATE!

**Okay, so I understand that many of the faithful readers of this story weren't all that ecstatic about the Kumajiro-human to Kumajiro-bear ending. And you know … as I wrote that I thought that making him stay as a human would be better but then Matthew would lose his pet in place for a partner. But hell, I'm curious about how it'd work out if Kumajiro didn't turn back into a polar bear so … (drumroll) … I've made an alternate ending for the lot of you! :D**

**It takes off from the part where dear ol' Alfred came face-to-face with Arthur and then leaves. So without further ado, please enjoy, eh!**

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

ALTERNATE ENDING!

A flash went off and for a long time the entire room went silent. Nobody moved. Matthew tucked his head into his lap and started to tremble. Kumajiro ….

He heard the heavy doors open. Didn't look up. The sound of boots crossing the room. They stopped at them.

"Artie! What did you-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur.

"We're leaving. Get up."

"Don't talk to me like-"

There was silence and then Alfred spoke up again. "You …"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH, YANKEE! LET'S GO!"

They left. The sound of another door shutting echoed in the room. Matthew never noticed it before … well why would he? With all the crazy shit going on.

It was like everything was drained from him. For the first time in a long time he felt truly alone. His mind silently wandered back to that morning weeks ago, when the white-haired stranger snuggled against him and he nearly shit his pants with surprise. He wanted to laugh, thinking back it was sort of funny – but he couldn't manage it. It hurt too much to laugh about such a bittersweet memory.

Matthew took a shaky breath. He felt cold inside. He felt so cold. Matthew hugged himself tighter. He missed him. He missed Kumajiro.

It felt like he was there for hours when he heard something from the other side of the wall. It gave him a start but he didn't move. Figuring it was one of Arthur's stupid faeries, or monsters, or ghosts or whatever. Let them get him, no one would notice.

With that thought in his head he pushed the noise aside and closed his eyes – waiting for nothing. It sounded again, more audible this time. A moan. His eyes snapped open and Matthew jumped back. Scuttling to the furthest wall from the giant metallic doorway. Yeah the door was closed but still, he did _not _need to be close to that thing when it swung open. And sure his attitude towards being a homicide victim to the paranormal was very flat seconds ago but things changed. He didn't want to be eaten anymore.

Matthew backed into a corner where the lights did not touch. He pressed himself to the wall and watched as the door started moving. The creature groaned, deep and gruff. Matthew's heart raced. That bloody old British fart! Was this his plan? To kill Kumajiro _and _Matthew? Was this his idea of being considerate? Joining two souls in death? Or maybe he was still bitter about Matthew gaining independence? Too many possibilities raced through the blonde's head as he watched the door open a bit more.

It was during the time that he played witness to the appearance of the creature that would bring him impending doom that he took in that he was 100% defenceless. Matthew shot up and dashed for the chair that toppled over during the earthquake. Thank Gaia it was nearby. But now he was in the light again.

The door was still opening but there was nothing there, or so he thought until he saw four, pale, wiggly things – worms probably – pushing it open from the bottom.

They were small! Yes!

Matthew scuttled against the wall adjacent from the door until he was right across from it. Moving quickly he leapt forwards, grabbed the door, swung it open and crashed the chair down on the worms. A yelp wrung out, much louder than anything he would have expected from worms. Then again … they were magical worms. They – all in one voice – groaned and as Matthew watched the worms recoil back to where they came from he had to grip the door to keep from collapsing.

Those … weren't worms. They were fingers … Kumajiro's fingers ... Kumajiro ….

"Ouch … thanks a bundle, Canada," Kumajiro huffed and gripped his hand tight.. "That didn't hurt _at all_."

Matthew dropped the chair. How?

"Kumajiro …?"

Kumajiro looked up at him and frowned. "Why are you making that face? I mean sure I was kidnapped and nearly killed but honestly, with me being alive you'd think you would look happier. Wait, were you … crying?"

Matthew blushed and wiped the tears away quickly. "N-no! I- I wasn't c-c-crying!"

Matthew was trembling, despite himself. He was so happy! No matter how many time he wiped away the tears they kept coming. Rolling down his cheeks and making him hic. He stood there looking like a hot mess trying to conceal what was blatantly visible.

Kumajiro laughed. He stood up, wincing when he used his fingers to help hoist himself off the ground. Wobbling slightly as he did so, Kumajiro walked to Matthew and gently pulled the blonde's hands away from his face. Matthew's bottom lip trembled as he looked up at Kumajiro. Kumajiro stopped smiling. He started into those familiar mauve eyes. "Stupid hoser … stop crying."

Kumajiro leaned in and pressed his lips to Matthew's. Matthew's eyes widened in shock but slowly closed, he kissed him back not hesitating to let the other know how he felt.

Kumajiro pulled back and smiled. He touched foreheads and grinned. "I love you, Matthew."

"I … I love you too."

**END OF THE ALTERNATE ENDING**

**I hope you all enjoyed **


End file.
